Nicktoons Unite 3: Clash of the Worlds
by nicktoons841
Summary: Jimmy, Timmy, SpongeBob, and Danny Phantom reunite again to take on the Evil Syndicate! But this time, they need to explore, befriend, fight other villains, and save other Nicktoon worlds! Meanwhile, their friends get worried and find a dark secret... R
1. Chapter 1: Another Beginning

Author's Note: I own nothing expect to what is going on. NO FLAMES PLEASE (and I do say this a lot) and great reviews!

* * *

Chapter 1: Another Beginning

It all starts in Jimmy's lab in Retroville. He was with his robot dog, Goddard, looking very, very bored. Then, something popped into his mind...what if there were more worlds than Retroville, Dimmsdale, Amity Park, and Bikini Bottom? Jimmy went to a portal (that he worked on) and went to Dimmsdale to Timmy's house. Meanwhile there, Timmy Turner was in his bedroom, bored too. His fairies, Cosmo and Wanda, had to go to a late fairy meeting.

"Bored, bored..." he said poorly on his bedside. Timmy woke up from that when Jimmy appeared out of from a vortex, in now 2-D. "Jimmy, what are you doing here?"

"I thought I could come here."

"Sure, you can stay here, but my computer fairies had to go to a late meeting."

"I'll say, Carl and Sheen had to do something late, too. I wonder what it was..."

"Hey, is your birthday coming up soon?"

"No. It's not until for a few months."

"Oh, yeah."

"The bad news you have to deal with Vicky."

"Pipe down, twerp!" Vicky snapped and yelled off-screen. "And stop talking in two voices, it's giving me a headache!"

"Ok...ay." Timmy said oddly.

"Come on, lets go to Amity Park!"

"Sounds good to me!"

Timmy puts out a fake Timmy doll and Jimmy sets his watch to Amity Park. They land in the ghost lab and see Danny coming out, fighting a ghost (not the Box Ghost).

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Danny asked as he dodged the ghost's attacks.

"Um, we were bored?" Timmy said.

"Well, I guess you two can help me then. Jimmy, grab the thermos over there," Danny points to where it is, in a distance. "Timmy, help distract."

"Right." Jimmy said running to the thermos.

"Okey-dokey!" Timmy said too.

Timmy was waving at the ghost while Danny was hitting it. BAM! WHAM! Jimmy reached for the thermos and threw it to Danny. However, he couldn't catch it and instead the ghost caught it. It laughed evilly and used a rope to tie up Timmy, Danny, and Jimmy.

"Great! If there was a stretchy, long arm and some karate chops to help us now!" panicked Timmy.

"But SpongeBob's not here." Danny said back.

"I don't think you should have said that."

"What?"

"Guess again." a voice was heard. Then, out came SpongeBob wearing his karate suit and had on his water helmet.

"SpongeBob, just in time!" Jimmy proudly.

He used his karate chops to get the rest out of the ropes.

"So, what was the problem?" Timmy pointed the ghost which SpongeBob was behind and turned around. "Oh."

"How in the world you couldn't see that? It's huge!" Danny said.

SpongeBob chuckles a bit until the ghost roars and the four run to a corner.

"Guys, I have a plan, so listen up." Jimmy whispered to his friends.

They gathered around for the quick plan when the ghost was running to them. Then, Danny blasted a ghost ray at it again and covered his eyes. Timmy took out a wand (that Cosmo and Wanda gave him for his birthday, just a toy but works as well) and aimed it at the ghost. Jimmy used a laser that made the ghost fall down and SpongeBob tied it up. Danny picked the the Fenton Thermos that sucked the monster in.

"Good work, team." Jimmy congratulated.

"Jimmy, you still look a bit worried." Timmy said to him.

"Nah, it's probably nothing. Then again..."

"Ohh, ohh, I want to know!" SpongeBob happily coming over. "Please, please tell!"

"OK, OK!" Jimmy answered. Timmy, SpongeBob, and Danny came over to him. "If you really want to know, what if there are more worlds than Amity Park or Dimmsdale or Bikini Bottom or even Retroville?"

"I don't know about that." Timmy pondered.

"I have to admit, I never fighted a ghost like that before. It was _huge_." Danny said.

"We know, we know."

Suddenly, the ghost portal turned into a regular portal. Without the four boys knowing, they got sucked into it and screamed.

* * *

Sorry if this is short! That reminds me, I'll work on my other fics soon! NO FLAMES PLEASE and great reviews, really. 


	2. Chapter 2: Spy Family?

Author's Note: I do not owe The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, The Fairly Oddparents, SpongeBob SquarePants, Danny Phantom, or the Nicktoons Unite! video game (I wish I did, though). NO FLAMES PLEASE and write great reviews!

* * *

Chapter 2: Spy Family?

The portal opened up Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny as we see. Their drawn without any outlines too.

"Ugh, what was that?" asked Timmy.

Jimmy looked at himself and the other two. "Guys look, our design."

"Congrats, we discovered a new universe." Danny sarcastically.

"Hey, where's SpongeBob?" Timmy panicked.

The boys got worried until they heard SpongeBob's voice saying "Hi!". But when the three turned around, they were in a shock. SpongeBob was a human! He had peachy skin, bushy, yellow hair, and the rest was the same only he was taller and a bit bigger.

"Sponge...SpongeBob? That's...you?" Jimmy stammered.

"You look different." Danny said.

"What? Do I have something on me?" SpongeBob asked.

"Actually, you're a..."

"A human!" Timmy blurted out.

"Timmy!" Danny and Jimmy snapped back.

"What did I do?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Jimmy took out a mirror from nowhere and SpongeBob saw that he was a human. "AHH!"

"I think that portal we went into turned you into a human. But why?" Danny questioned.

"I don't know. Maybe to help more blend in, I guess." Jimmy said.

"Come on, let's go."

Meanwhile in the X's home, the whole family was in the kitchen with Homebase with an alert mission.

"So, that's the mission, eh?" Mr. X said.

"But, I didn't way anything." Homebase said.

"Oh. Continue."

"It seems that Glowface is on another rampage. This time his plan is to find the most powerful things in the universe and launch it up into space. Thus, making the whole world..."

"Filled with video games?" interrupted Truman.

"Don't be silly, Truman," Mrs. X said. "The world would be filled with weapons!"

"Actually, both of you are wrong." Homebase said. "As I was saying, the whole world would be taken over by SNAFU in a matter of minutes!"

"That fiend!" Mr. X yelled.

"Did Glowface find those 'powerful things' yet?" asked Tuesday.

"Fortunately, he and his team didn't yet. They are very rare." Homebase luckily said.

"Hey, are there even the 'most powerful things in the world'?" questioned Truman, but everyone looked at him like nuts.

"Now son, don't judge what's going on here," Mr. X snapped. "X's, to the X-Jet!"

The family got inside the vehicle and flew off. Cutting back to the others, and they all hear a sound.

"What was that?" Timmy asked.

"Don't know, sounds like trouble. Come on, you guys!" leaded Jimmy.

"Great, a new world and already something bad has happened." Danny annoyed.

The four found the bank and saw it was broken though. We go inside closer and see Glowface and his assistant, Lorenzo.

"Finally, this is what I need!" shouted Glowface.

"But sir, you said you wanted the powerful things in the world." Lorenzo corrected.

"Well, this is close. Which reminds me, where are the X's? They always show up at this time."

"Freeze!" Timmy said as Jimmy, Danny, and SpongeBob came in with him and Timmy carrying his freeze gun.

"Hey, you aren't the X's!"

"Who are the X's?" SpongeBob whispered to Danny.

"I don't know," Danny replyed. "Look at his head. It's more worser than Jimmy's." Jimmy overhears what Danny had said and is insulted. "Not in a bad way." Danny chuckles.

"Be quiet back there! Oh well, you'll be good use as bait! Lorenzo, bring out the agents!"

"Right, sir." he said back.

Lorenzo pressed a button and all (most) the SNAFU agents came out.

"Great, just great." sarcastically Danny said.

"Now my people, get those obnoxious kids!" Glowface demanded as he laughed evilly.

The SNAFU agents started to attack the four, until Jimmy said, "Guys, unite!" and starts the beginning of the first battle. Danny transformed into Danny Phantom, Timmy pulled out some wands (got it from his birthday by Cosmo and Wanda), Jimmy pulled out his shrink ray and SpongeBob amazingly transformed back to his old self, but wearing his karate uniform. They attacked and pounded every single agent in under a second. They couldn't take it anymore, so they surrendered. However for Glowface...

"Hmm, those kids may not be so bad after all. Maybe they _are _the most powerful things in the world." he mumbled to himself then turned to Lorenzo. "Lorenzo, my assistant, get those kids! They must be mine!"

"What did we do?" asked Danny.

But, it was no time for questions. Lorenzo attacked while Glowface watched the four boys suffer (most of it, anyway). However, the five against one were matched, and struggled to see if who would win. When Lorenzo was almost out cold, he pulled out another button that captured Jimmy's and Timmy's stuff. Danny went up to him, but with another push, he turned human. The last one was SpongeBob, which was easy to get him. Glowface just insulted him and Lorenzo punched him (which can't be seen).

"Now, let's bring them back to the base, should we?" Glowface evilly laughed.

Lorenzo kidnapped the team into a large bag, only leaving Timmy's hat left falling out onto the floor and Glowface and his assistant get into a jet. When they leave, the X's arrive.

"Honey, I told you to ask for directions! Now we missed everything!" whined Mrs. X.

"You know the manual doesn't say that!" Mr. X snapped back.

"Guys, look at the bright side," Tuesday said. "At least things can't get any worse than this."

"Hey, look what I found!" Truman called. He found Timmy's hat on the ground. The rest of the spy family came over to see what it was. Mr. X picked up the hat.

"Glowface must have kidnapped some children, leaving the evidence here." Mr. X said.

"But I thought Glowface was out to find the most powerful things in the world." Tuesday said.

"Unless...X's! Back to the X-Jet! We got some kids to find." he said in a serious voice.

Meanwhile with the Nicktoons Unite, they were tied up to sucking seat thingys. The four had helmets on their heads to suck the power.

"So, you thought you can go unnoticed, eh?" said Glowface.

"But we don't even know you," said Timmy. "And why do you have a huge light bulb stuck to your head?" Timmy and the rest chuckled.

"Be silence! Once I turn this thing on, it will suck up all your powers!" Glowface laughs evilly,

"Even my ghost powers?" said Danny.

"Even my geniuses?" asked Jimmy.

"Even my chance to breathe up on land?" asked SpongeBob.

"Even...uh, what do I have again?" Timmy asked stupidly.

"Yeah, yeah all those things!" snapped Glowface. "Even the stupidity of this buck-tooth ten year boy will be sucked out!"

"Hey!"

Glowface starts to go near the lever that can turn on the chair inventions, but asks something. "Before you have your powers sucked, do you have any last words?"

"Yes..."A voice said, interrupting. Then, the X's appear and Mr. X hits Glowface. "Us!"

"The X's! How did you find me?" asked Glowface.

"Well, let's just say it's a long, long story!" Mrs. X snapped. To Jimmy, she sounded like Beautiful Gorgeous, Calamitou's daughter.

"Whatever! My minions, get those X's!"

A lot of S.N.A.F.U. agents came out including Copperhead, the Scream Queens, and many others. The X's divided up into two teams. The parents would handle the villains, while the kids would save the others. When Tuesday and Truman saw Jimmy, Timmy, SpongeBob, and Danny, they were a little surprised, but got them out.

"Hey, does anyone wants this hat?" asked Truman, holding out Timmy's hat.

"Gimme that!" Timmy snatched it from him and put it back onto his head.

"Uh, who are you people supposed to be?" asked Tuesday.

"Who are you? Who am I?" said SpongeBob.

"Ignore him," said Danny. "Look, we're not supposed to be here. We don't even know where 'here' is."

"Well, for starters, I'm Tuesday, that's my brother Truman, and my parents Mr. And Mrs. X are out there fighting the villains.

"You don't look so much like the fighting type." Tuesday punched Danny in the stomach. "I see you point."

"What can I say?"

"Yeah, are your family secret spy agents?" asked Jimmy.

Tuesday and Truman looked in nervousness.

"Don't be silly, we're um, just here to help you. We're superheroes!" replied Truman, lying.

"Right." Jimmy said in a not sure tone.

"Come on, we better get outta here!" demanded Tuesday.

The six ran and saw the parents, fighting. It looked like they were losing.

"We need to help them!"

Tuesday and Truman attacked using their weapons, but soon fell down with their parents toward losing too.

"So, you X's thought you can defeat me, Glowface and my agents?" he said and evilly laughed.

"Hey they got us!" Jimmy yelled.

"So? Hey, how did you escape!"

"Nicktoons...Unite!"

Jimmy, Timmy, SpongeBob, and Danny attacked Glowface. Then, he let out the agents. Danny used his powers, SpongeBob did his karate, and Jimmy used his inventions. Meanwhile, Timmy was using his wands to heal the X's. They got up from recovering.

"Thanks, kid." Mr. X said.

"Hey, no healing," snapped Glowface again. "My agents, don't just stand there, get them! I need those kids to suck their power and control the world!" he laughs evilly, again. Jimmy and his team looked shocked to what Glowface said about his plan.

"Now, by side!" Mr. X demanded.

Mr. X was with Jimmy, Mrs. X was with SpongeBob, Tuesday was with Danny, and Truman was with Timmy. Finally, all eight of them defeated the S.N.A.F.U. Agents, even Glowface. Then, Mr. X pushed Glowface and his partner, Lorenzo, into a jail car.

"I'll get you X's next time! And those kids that I didn't learn their names!"

"Jimmy!"

"Timmy!"

"SpongeBob!"

"Danny!"

"Oh, whatever."

The jail car left. We cut back to the X's house.

"So, those are your names, huh?" said Mrs. X.

"Yeah, we do good work." said SpongeBob.

"Gasp, that sponge sounds like Copperhead." surprisingly Mr. X said.

"What's a Copperhead?"

"Anyway, thanks for saving us. You're not really a spy family right?" Jimmy wanted to know.

"Uh, no we're not a spy family, do we look like a spy family?" Mr. X twitches.

"And who are you people?" asked Tuesday.

"Look, there's something we need to tell you." said Danny. So, the four told the spy family about in the beginning, how they got here, and everything else about them."

"You guys come from these 'worlds' and we are one of them?"

"Yeah, basically."

"Guys, look what I found!" yelled Truman.

Everyone followed him into the living room and they saw a portal (the same one from the last chapter).

"Well, I guess this is our way back home." said Timmy.

"Good luck! We hope you can get back to your worlds!" said Mrs. X.

"Yeah, we hope so. And we'll visit you next time!" said Jimmy.

Jimmy, Timmy, SpongeBob, and Danny Phantom got sucked in into the portal, hoping that it will lead them home. Unfortunately, it lead them into somewhere else, into another world they didn't know about.

* * *

Well, it's getting late! Better go. Sorry if this took me long! NO FLAMES PLEASE and write great reviews! Chapter 3: The Kookie World of KABLAM, up next! And don't forget about Mother's day! 


	3. Chapter 3: The Kookie World of KABLAM!

I do not own The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, The Fairly Oddparents, SpongeBob SquarePants, or Danny Phantom. Also, no worlds that the characters go into. Keep up with the reivews and I'll keep it nice and simple! And **Important Note; "Kookie" was a slang word used back in the 1950's meaning crazy/nuts. **I learned that in Social Studies class.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Kookie World of KABLAM!

We see Danny Phantom spitting out into one part of the new world. His head was made out of cardboard, but his body felt 3-D. He landed in the hallway of a house.

"Where am I?" asked Danny. "Hey, where are the others!"

Danny started to panic until a huge net caught him. He looks and sees a girl with blue hair and a red and yellow outfit comes out.

"Larry, Larry," the girl yells. "Look what I caught. A ghost."

"Um, actually, this is all just a..."

"Oh, please!" snapped the girl. "You can't possibly fool me."

Suddenly, a 12-year old boy with red hair came into the scene.

"Loopy! Loopy! I heard you scream, and it better be good! I'm missing 'The Charlie Chicken Show' for this!" then, he saw Danny caught by the net, and now he looked nervous and scared. "Oh...that's why."

"Larry, this is...this is..."

"Danny Phantom." introduced him.

"...right, and he's gonna be my pet."

"What!" the two boys said in unison.

"Look, little girl, there is no way I'm gonna be your pet. I'm already on a mission."

"Yeah, and is mom and dad find out, you're gonna be in loads of trouble." the boy whose name was Larry agreed.

"Oh yeah? Who's gonna stop me?" said Loopy who was called like that.

The net somehow shocked Danny and made him back human. "Oh great." he mumbled to himself. The other two gasped.

"Ah ha! You can't keep him!"

"Are you kidding? That was great! Do it again!"

"You know, I have a reason for this. I'm a halfa and from another universe. So, I'll just be going now...some why to get back home."

"Wait! I'm sorry if I caught you!" said the girl. "My name is Loopy, and that's my brother Larry." Loopy lets out Danny from the net.

"Thanks."

"So, how are you gonna get home?" asked Larry.

"I have absolute no idea...unless a portal shows up, I guess."

"Hey look!" Loopy interrupted. "A portal!" She pointed out a portal at the end of the hallway. The three ran to it and got up close.

"Well, I guess this is my way back!" proudly said Danny. "See ya real soon!" he waved as the kids waved back and screamed as Danny went into the portal. Meanwhile, SpongeBob lands in a town and is a sponge again.

"Man, that was close," he said. "But where am I?"

He sees a whole bunch of rodents walking and doing everyday things like back in his world. SpongeBob sighs and walks around, covering himself so no one will notice him. He bumps into two rodents. One was short was green, mohawk hair with a red nose, the other was taller than him and had a blue chef like hat.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" the taller one snapped at SpongeBob. His covering was now seen. His chuckles a bit.

"Um, hi there." SpongeBob said.

"Look, Fondue, a talking sponge!"

"Sniz, there are no such things as talking sponges." The rodent called Fondue turns to SpongeBob. "Are you really a talking sponge?"

"Yes."

"Ah ha! Hi there! I'm Sniz, and that's my big brother, Fondue. What's your name?" asked Sniz.

"Sniz!" nudged his brother, annoyed.

"What?"

"Hi, I'm SpongeBob SquarePants, and I'm from a different world. Full of sea creatures."

"Cool!" Sniz said, but his brother wasn't sure.

"I don't know, how do we know you're from a different world?" protested Fondue.

"Look over there, something's glowing!" Sniz pointed to a alley that was glowing.

The three ran over there and saw a vortex in the alley.

"OK, OK, I believe you."

"Great. Thanks you guys for helping me, and I must return back where I once came, with my friends." said SpongeBob.

"Where are they?" asked Sniz.

"I don't know. Somewhere..." SpongeBob trailed off as he went into the vortex. He waved good-bye to Sniz and Fondue and screamed into portal. Meanwhile with Timmy, he landed in a clay form and saw a spaceship, an alien, a caveman, and a chimp. From the looks of it, the alien was trying teach the caveman something. Timmy decided to go over there just for the heck of it.

"Um, hi there." he greeted.

The alien mumbled something that Timmy couldn't hear and understand and the alien picked up Timmy.

"Hey, put me down! I'm from another universe, after all!" Timmy spilled out his secret (sort of a secret) and the alien putted him down. He looked at the caveman who was stupid like Cosmo and Patrick.

"I'm Prometheus and that is Bob." the alien said. He can be hardly understood, but Timmy managed to know what he was saying.

"Hi, I'm Timmy Turner, and I'm not a threat. Please don't hurt me!" Timmy pleaded.

The monkey pointed to something on the right and everyone turned around.

"Ooh, shiny!" Bob said. Timmy saw it and it was another vortex.

"Cool! I bet this can get me back to where I was. Well, it was nice knowing you guys, see ya!" Prometheus pointed on top of Timmy's hair. The chimp, Monkey was on his hair picking and eating the bugs. "Ahh! Get him off me! Don't let him take my hat! Ahh!" Timmy spun around and Bob laughed at that. Soon, Monkey flinged off Timmy and he went inside the vortex.

Jimmy landed in a world full of alive like toys that were in 3-D (not _his_ 3-D) and was likely a toy too.

"This is just great." he mumbled. He went under the bed because it was glowing. It was glowing because, there was a portal inside. Then, Jimmy saw about six people. One that was big and muscular, the other was a female, another was an African-American, one smelled as Jimmy sniffed, the other looked like he can melt, and the last guy was wearing a lab coat.

Jimmy stepped into what was going on here. "Uh, hi." he said.

"What are you doing here? Kids aren't allowed in this place!" snapped the African-American.

"Maybe he's lost, Chief." said the melting guy.

"Actually, I'm from another world. My name is Jimmy Neutron and that's my portal of my way to get home."

"What makes you think this is your way _back_ home?" snapped the chief again. Jimmy took out his shrink ray invention and shrank down him. "All right, I believe you! Just turn me back to normal." Jimmy did as so.

"Cool, do that again!" said the huge, muscular guy.

"I was afraid of this! I knew this day would come!" exclaimed the guy in the lab coat.

"Really?"

"No."

"Well, I'm Thunder Girl, that's Meltman, the Chief, Flesh, Bill, and Stinky Diver!" greeted Thunder Girl and the others names she said.

"Yeah, and we're superheroes." said Meltman.

"...Right. If you guys excuse me, I better get inside that portal and find my friends." said Jimmy. The others wave good-bye and he does too (a bit). He screams inside the vortex like Timmy, SpongeBob, and Danny.

We cut to where to two kids, both boy and girl looking at the audience. The girl had sky blue hair with a orange jacket, yellow shirt on the inside, and dark blue pants. The other had green hair wearing a blue T-Shirt with red pants.

"Well, that's it for today, Kablamers!" said the girl.

"Yeah, and see you next time on KABLAM!" said the boy to the audience, too. The director said "Cut!" and everyone got off the set expect for the two kids.

"Man, it's tough Henry to be in the spotlight. But someone has to do it." said the girl to Henry.

"I know, June. Hey, aren't those people supposed to be on the set?" asked Henry.

"What?"

Suddenly, four screams were heard as Jimmy, Timmy, SpongeBob, and Danny landed on Henry and June. The four looked around then saw each other and were surprised.

"Timmy? SpongeBob? Danny?" said Jimmy.

"Jimmy? Danny? SpongeBob?" said Timmy.

"We're alive!" yelled SpongeBob.

"That's for sure." said Danny. He transformed back to human.

"And you're not human anymore, SpongeBob!" exclaimed Timmy.

"Yeah, what are the odds?" replied SpongeBob.

"Ahem, we're down here you know." interrupted June, muffled.

"Oh, sorry." The four boys got off of the two other kids and helped them up.

"Uh, hi. Did we miss something?" asked Timmy.

"Hey I know you, you're those guys that guest-starred in every show." said Henry.

"Huh?" questioned the Nicktoons Unite! Team.

"Hi, I'm June, and that's Henry, the less smarter one." said June.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Henry sarcastically.

"Well, I'm Jimmy, that's Timmy, Spongebob and Danny." greeted Jimmy.

"We already know that. Want a tour?" asked June.

"Sure!" replied Timmy.

Suddenly, a "boom!" was heard. The six went to where what was going on. It appeared to be a huge monster that was made out of paper called the paper cut monster. This monster can give everyone paper cuts to whoever touched him. The monster made a loud roar.

"That isn't good." said June.

"We'll say." said Danny meaning 'we' the team.

"There's only one guy who can take care of this. Mr. Foot! Over here!" Henry yelled. We cut to a sasquatch who is reading the newspaper sitting in a red chair. Henry pushes him to move. "Come on, can't you see there's trouble?" Henry pushes and tries to move Mr. Foot, but nothing happens. Then, the sasquatch attacks Henry and we hear screaming.

"Uh, does that happen often?" whispered Jimmy to June.

"Yeah, mostly." she replies. Henry comes back looked hurt and teared on the clothes.

"OK, Mr. Foot isn't gonna help us." He falls to the ground.

"Great, now what do we do?" Jimmy looks at his team and give him a wink back. "Uh, are you guys OK?" June asked.

"Stand back. Nicktoons...Unite!" Jimmy hollered again. He took out his invention, Timmy took out his wand, Danny transformed back into a ghost, and SpongeBob had on his karate outfit. Danny and Timmy flew up to the Paper Cut monster, trying to avoid the cuts. SpongeBob and Jimmy attacked from bottom. SpongeBob made a karate chop and made the monster go into pieces.

"Oh yeah! I rule!" cheered SpongeBob.

"Uh dude, I think you need to look again." interrupted Timmy. He was right. The Paper Cut monster formed back to what he was.

"Barnacles!"

Jimmy thought hard. Since the monster was made out of paper, he can... "That's it!" he yelled.

"What?" asked Danny.

"Timmy, wish for a huge scissor."

"OK, whatever, dude." Timmy used his wand and appeared a giant scissor. "Cool!"

"Now, team, let's cut this monster up!"

Danny and SpongeBob grabbed on one end and Timmy and Jimmy grabbed on the other. They approached to the monster we're back with Henry and June. We can only hear from here is the monster screaming.

"Wow, they're so brave." June dreamily.

"Wait did I miss?" Henry said.

"Henry, look! It's those kids using their superpowers! Isn't it great?"

"Yeah, they're really tough." sarcastically Henry said.

"You should listen to June." a voice said.

"Henry, did you say that?" asked June.

"No, but why did that sound so familiar?" he questioned. Suddenly, we see arms that attacked behind the kids. The guys who had them took them away without a trace. Back to the Nicktoons Unite! Gang, the monster is cut down. He was about to reform back until Timmy wished for a huge bottle of glue and SpongeBob karate chopped it, making it all splatter all over the monster and making him not move.

"We did it!" congratulated Jimmy. "Good job, team!"

"Yeah! Let's go back with Henry and June." protested Timmy.

The four went back to where the other two were, but weren't here.

"They were here a second ago, where can they be?" asked Danny.

They heard an evil laugh and turned to where a man in a blue vest that looked kinda fat with gray hair had Henry and June tied down near a boiling pot of acid.

"Please, help us!" Henry and June yelled.

"Silence!" snapped the guys who caught them. "Well, you four returned to the scene of the crime."

"Who are you? Why did you catch them?" questioned Jimmy.

"My name is Mr. Stockdale, the producer. And I caught them for a reason. Since I saw your spectacular battle with the monster, I thought this show did need some more action. And I want Henry and June out of the way..for good."

"You're gone nuts!" shouted Henry.

"And that's low. Even for the Syndicate." said SpongeBob.

"Yeah, what he said!" agreed Danny.

"The only way you can save them is that you have to fight me." Mr. Stockdale said.

"Don't do it." whispered June to Jimmy.

"Deal." Jimmy said in a serious tone.

So, the fight began. If the four boys won, they can have back Henry and June and they don't have to stay in this world. If they lost, who knows? Jimmy attacked from the start, but stopped as he couldn't hurt an old person. The others were the same. On the other hand, they did take down Professor Calamitous, who was much older than him. Timmy turned him into a bug and Danny placed him a jar.

"That was too easy." said Danny.

"The kids! They're gonna die in 30 seconds!" shouted SpongeBob looking at the time.

"I'll try to stop the time," protested Jimmy. "If I don't...then, you know." Jimmy runs to the pot which next to it has a bunch of buttons, levers, etc. to control it. He pushed all the buttons as he can.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2..." it voiced the countdown. Then, Timmy spotted a shiny button.

"Ooh, shiny!" he said stupidly and pressed it. Henry and June were about to die until the machine stopped. Jimmy and the rest gave a pant "Whew! That was too close." Jimmy said.

"Get me outta here!" shouted Mr. Stockdale shouted.

"Oh, OK." Timmy used his wand and turned the guy back to normal, which made him all squished in the jar and couldn't get out.

"I'll get you lousy kids! And that sponge, too!"

"You know, you could have just fired them." Danny nudges SpongeBob. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Nothing."

Danny phases through and gets out Henry and June.

"Hey why didn't you do that before?" asked June.

"It makes it more suspenseful?" said Timmy.

"Whatever. I'm just glad we're safe."

"Thank you guys for saving us. Or else, we could have been toast." congratulated Henry.

"And not the good time too." joked SpongeBob and laughed.

June pointed to a vortex and everyone rushed over there to where it was.

"You might probably know this, but we're all from different worlds. It's a long, confusing story." said Jimmy.

"Yeah, we do." said June.

"We'll see you guys again soon?" asked June.

"We sure hope so!" replied Timmy. Everyone waved good-bye back and Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, and SpongeBob went into the vortex, screaming.

* * *

Sorry if I didn't update in a long time! SOME FLAMES PLEASE and write the best reviews you can think of! Chapter 4: Not So Grown Up Yet, next! 


	4. Chapter 4: Not So Grown Up Yet

Author's Note: I own nothing in this story expect for this idea. SOME FLAMES PLEASE and write the best reviews!

* * *

Chapter 4: Not So Grown Up Yet

Jimmy and the rest end up out of the portal, with thin outlines. SpongeBob is turned human again and they all have necks.

"Dude, why do I feel I have a neck?" asked Timmy.

"Timmy, you _do_ have a neck." said Jimmy.

"OK! We all have necks! And SpongeBob is back human!" yelled Danny.

"Hey, this isn't home," said SpongeBob. "I wonder where are we now."

"I don't know." said Jimmy. "It's like someone...or something is making these vortexes. But why?"

"Who cares? Let's go though town." suggested Timmy.

"Turner, for once, you may be onto something."

"Yeah...hey! At least I'm smarter than Cosmo."

Danny and SpongeBob say "Oh yeah." and "Ahmm". The four walk in town and spot a place called the Java Lava. Meanwhile in there, eight kids were there.

"So guys, did think something weird is gonna happen?" asked a boy.

"Unlike you?" said a blond-hair teenage girl.

"You guys, I'm serious. I read it out of a fortune cookie."

"And?"

"It said, 'That today for you and your friends, you'll get a once in a life time chance that will never _ever_ happen.'"

"Oh, shut up Phil!" snapped the girl who looked like him, because they were twins.

"Come on, guys," a purple haired kid tried to clam them down. "At least nothing weird is happening right now."

"Look, customers!" pointed a orange haired kid that had braces and freckles. He was pointing to Jimmy, Timmy, SpongeBob and Danny. We cut to them.

"I don't know." said SpongeBob.

"Come on, what can possibly go wrong?" said Timmy.

"Because, every time you say that, something really _does_ go wrong." pointed out Danny.

"So, when I was wrong before?"

"Every time."

"Gee, I guess it's all right." said Jimmy. "After all, look inside. Maybe those kids can help us."

"_All _those kids?" asked SpongeBob.

"Yeah, all of them."

The boys marched right inside pretending not to care. The other eight kids look at each other and mumbled about them.

"Wow, maybe they're new." said the orange haired kid.

"You think?" snapped his sister.

"Maybe we should greet them. As a welcome to our town sort of thing." suggested the purple haired kid.

"OK, but this better not go on my rep, Pickles." snapped the blonde teen.

They went up to the four. "Um, hi." greeted a 12-year old African-American from the group.

Jimmy, Timmy, SpongeBob, and Danny turned around and saw them. "Uh, hello." replied Jimmy. "Is there something you need?"

"Hi, I'm Tommy. That's Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Susie, Angelica and Dil." introduced Tommy.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Jimmy. That is Timmy, ur...Bob, and Danny." introduced Jimmy too. Angelica took a glance at Danny which happened for a while. She waved at him and Danny waves at her back. When SpongeBob/Bob tries to do it, Angelica gives a mean look at him and runs behind Danny.

"Want to see the town?" asked Dil.

"Sure." replied Timmy. Everyone gasped as both Dil and Timmy sounded the same.

"Dude, you sound like me. Cool!" both said in unison.

"But it's kinda creepy." Phil said.

"Wait are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Susie. Chuckie and Kimi had to close the Java Lava for the rest of the day, and headed to the park since it was Saturday. Angelica did always look at Danny and Bob and Chuckie were getting along just fine. Dil was trying to convince Timmy hat there are aliens, and Tommy and Jimmy were also getting along.

Then, the ice cream truck drove near to where the kids were. Tommy's group took out some money to buy some.

"Hey, are you guys coming?" asked Tommy to Jimmy's group.

"No, we're good." replied Jimmy.

"Whatever you say..." and Tommy left.

"Hey Jimmy, what do you make of this?" asked Bob. Jimmy came over and found Timmy and Danny with him. Bob lifted up a rock and under it was a green emerald.

"I don't know, really." said Jimmy.

"What 'cha got there?" Phil asked when he came back. Jimmy put the emerald into his right pocket so Phil couldn't see.

"Uh, nothing." Jimmy lied. The rest of the All Grown Up! team came right over.

"So, what else do you wanna do?" asked Tommy.

"Um, go to your house?" said Timmy.

"Sure."

When they reached to the Tommy and Dil's house, it was dark and chilly. Angelica stood near Danny and Bob & Chuckie were scared by mostly of the noise. Then, both heard the loudest noise behind them. They turned around and saw a guy with a mask. The two fell down to only find out that it was Phil and laughed at them.

"Oh, you two should have seen your faces." Phil laughed.

"Phillip!" Lil snapped at him.

"What?"

"Hey, what's that?" Susie asked.

"I don't know." replied Kimi.

To Danny, Susie sounded like his used-to-be-girlfriend-but-now-villain-ghost-hunter Valarie Gray. And to Timmy, Kimi sounded like Trixie Tang, the girl he has a crush on, mostly.

Everyone heard that noise again and this time it wasn't Phil. Then, a shadow creature showed up. It wasn't from anyone. More came and the 12 kids backed up.

"Who are they?" whispered Chuckie.

"I don't know," said Jimmy. "But whatever we do, don't make a move." The shadows roared and eight of them ran away. Jimmy, SpongeBob, Timmy, and Danny were the only ones standing. "Nicktoons...Unite!"

The four went into battle mode and started to attack the shadow creatures. Danny pulled one into the air and used a ghost blast at him to make him disappear. Timmy used both of his wands as flashlights and some shadows were gone, too. However, more kept coming at them. Now SpongeBob was back into a sponge and stretched far. He went onto the shadows and landed on them.

Meanwhile with Tommy and the rest, they were being followed by the leader of the shadow. The big one. They hid in an alley to find him. Back with Jimmy's group, they were finally done when they heard them scream.

"It's Tommy, Dil, and the rest! Come on!" yelled Danny. The four ran and flew and found the shadow that controlled them all.

"Please let this be a bad dream, please let this be a bad dream." Chuckie cried and was curled up.

"I can't believe that this is happening! The world is following apart!" Angelica panicked.

"Oh, hush up!" the shadow snapped.

"Who are you?" Danny came up from his shadow. The All Grown Up! team went back. SpongeBob, Timmy, and Jimmy showed up too.

"Jimmy? Timmy?" Tommy said to himself.

"Give me the emerald." demanded the shadow leader.

"Emerald? What emerald? Does it look like we have an emerald?" SpongeBob twitched.

"I know one of you has the emerald. Give it."

"Ah, but which one of us?" Timmy said. He knew that Jimmy had the emerald. But the shadow pointed to Jimmy. He picked him up like a huge bully. Tommy saw this as a bad vision, so he stepped up.

"Hey, let him go!" shouted Tommy.

"What?"

"Yes, Tommy Pickles, say you should let him go!" but the shadow laughed.

"Oh, please, you don't have any defense. You and your friends just live in one of those 'serious worlds'. Nothing good ever happens like getting super powers or the fact that you're in-human." Tommy's friends mumbled about that. "Serious worlds"? What did that mean? "Silence!" the shadow roared. "Now, as I was saying..." he made a portal and kidnapped Tommy and Jimmy. By the time Timmy got to them, it was too late.

"Oh, man, that was so _cool_!" said Phil.

"Dude, your friend and our friend just got kidnapped by that shadow guy. What would you think if you were one of the guys that got kidnapped? Huh?" said Danny.

"You're right. And that was in a bad way, of course."

"Good."

"Well, this is just great," Angelica sarcastically said. "Jimmy and Tommy are kidnapped by some shadow freak, we have no idea what's going on here, and I'm missing an nail appointment!"

"You don't have an nail appointment." Susie said.

"So what?"

"Look, to find those two, we need to work together. Like if Jimmy were here, he would figure out the most smartest plan to stop those bad, bad...people. And we would try, because, you can't always win the first time, so try, try again."

"Sounds like Tommy would do." Dil said.

"Wow, he's just like Jimmy." SpongeBob whispered to Danny.

"Of course, they met like, three times. Anyhow, he's kinda good." Danny whispered back.

"So, what's the plan, Tim-Jim?"

"It's Timmy! And I think we need something to see." suggested Turner.

"Hey I got an binocular in here." said Dil reaching into his backpack. He pulled it out. "So, do you think this will work?"

"Sure, guy who sounds like me."

"It's Dil."

"I know, I just wanted to try that out." Timmy laughed. Then, he took the binocular from Dil and walked out of the allay to get a closer look. The rest followed him. "Nope, nothing."

"Let me see that then," said Danny. "I am a ghost you know and the good kind." He took it and only saw a huge black dot and two little more black dots in the junk area. "It's so hard to tell, but I think they're over there."

"Ohh, ohh, I wanna try!" SpongeBob snatched the binoculars from Danny and this time, he saw Tommy and Jimmy in clear view being almost strangled and whipped by the shadow. "They are at the highest top of the junk yard." SpongeBob said in a serious voice.

"Then how come you can see when the other two can't?" Chuckie asked.

"Because he has big eyes, you dork!" Angelica snapped.

"Yeah, thanks for pointing that out." SpongeBob said sarcastically.

"But how are we gonna get up there? It's so high!" said Lil.

"That's where Danny and I come in," said Timmy. He used his wands and poofed up a bunch of flying skateboards. There was only 8. "The rest of you have to hang onto Danny." Angelica and Dil clinged onto Danny while the rest had the boards. They flew up to the highest top of the junk yard and found the shadow man with Jimmy and Tommy.

"Jimmy!" yelled Timmy.

"Tommy!" Kimi also yelled.

"Quiet!" snapped the shadow man.

"Who are you? What do you want with them?" Danny questioned.

"I'm just here for the emerald." said the shadow man. "And I am...your worse nightmare."

"Right." Timmy said sarcastically.

"The emerald..." Jimmy said to himself. Then, he threw the emerald to Danny.

"What are you giving me this for?" asked Danny.

"Just take it!" Jimmy commanded and flew with the emerald. The Shadow Man flew up to Danny and tried to get the emerald from him, but he managed to dodge them. Suddenly, the Shadow Man blasted him onto the ground.

"Great, we're all doomed!" yelled Susie.

The Shadow Man demanded, "For the last time, GIVE ME THE EMERALD!"

"Not on your life." Danny replied. Something amazing happened next. The emerald glowed and Danny did too holding it. Then, he let out the loudest and powerful ghost wail he had. The Shadow Man disappeared and he turned back human in front of everyone.

"That was...so cool!" yelled Phil. "Can we do that again?"

Everyone replied, "No!"

"OK, OK, I get the point."

"Who are you people?" asked Tommy.

"Um, that's a really, _really_ long story." said Jimmy.

"It better be, and why was that Shadow guy so familiar? It's like he's been chasing us around since we were babies." said Chuckie.

"Who the heck cares?" Angelica said in a mean way.

"That your boyfriend was a dud?" whispered Susie to her. The "boyfriend" can be easily named out as Danny. Angelica sobs a bit.

Jimmy, Timmy, SpongeBob and Danny explain the whole entire thing about what's been going on. They said that they come from different worlds and know each other very well. Been traveling to other worlds too like on some mission they didn't know. The 12 get back to Tommy/Dil's house by the time the boys stopped talking.

"...and that's what happened." Timmy completed.

"Well, for one thing that is for sure, I'm just glad that you guys are all right." Kimi said. She went up to Tommy and hugged him. Both of them blushed as well. Danny gave Tommy a wink for a reason and he did the same.

"Wow, from this moment on, _nothing_ is gonna surprise me again." said Dil.

"Look, I see a light," pointed Lil. "Let's go!"

When the kids got there, they saw another portal just the other three for Jimmy and his gang. "I guess this is our way back home." said Jimmy.

"Aww, you're leaving already?" whined Phil.

"Sorry, but we have to go. Or else, how are we gonna get home?"

"And don't worry, we'll visit you like those two other worlds we promised." Timmy said.

"Still, I wonder what this emerald is for...it gave me such great power." Danny said to himself.

The four boys waved good-bye to the other eight and they did too and went down into the portal. It was now easy to get used to it now, they yelled "Wee!" and "Yahoo!" instead of screaming.

* * *

Sorry this took me a long time. I had some problems with this site. SOME FLAMES PLEASE and write the best reviews! Chapter 5: Two in One Help, up next! 


	5. Chapter 5: Two in One Help

Author's Note: I own nothing in this story expect for what is going on. If you don't like it, don't read. SOME FLAMES PLEASE and write the best reviews!

* * *

Chapter 5: Two in One Help

The four landed at night in a park. But when they came out of the vortex, the boys were all animals! Jimmy and Timmy were puppies, SpongeBob was a sort of a monkey, and Danny was a zebra.

However, they can do everyday human things like we can.

"Whoa, dude, this is not what I wanted." said Timmy.

"Yeah, now you and Jimmy look alike," Danny joked and laughed, then stopped when no one was laughing. "That wasn't funny, wasn't it?"

"Maybe we should find a place to stay for the night," suggested Jimmy again. "Come on, our legs won't do it themselves, you know."

Meanwhile, we cut to a house that is near a cliff. The house has fish and a bone next to each other. Inside, a cat and dog joined together, or "CatDog", were getting ready to get to bed by brushing their teeth.

"Hey Cat, did you have that strange feeling?" asked Dog.

"No, I don't!" Cat snapped to his brother. They were both finished rising when the doorbell rang. It sounded like a cat meow and a dog barking. Outside, Jimmy, Danny, Timmy, and SpongeBob were there at the door.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea, Jimmy." said SpongeBob.

"Oh, come on, this is the only house we can find so quick!" said Timmy.

"And besides, you don't want to sleep outside in the cold without anything, do you?" Danny convinced to SpongeBob, and he decided with the house. Jimmy rang the doorbell again, but nothing happened. "

"Guess no one's home." said Jimmy. They were just about to leave until they heard a voice inside.

"Hold you horses for a sec, will you?" it said.

"I'm a zebra, not a horse!" yelled Danny. Timmy gave Danny an "oof" and worked. Inside the house, Cat looked though a hole and saw the four young kids.

"They're kids." said Cat.

"Wow, they look nice," looked Dog. "Can we let them in?"

"Gee, I don't know, by how we look..." Cat trailed off.

However, the boys can hear everything they were saying. When SpongeBob peeked though the hole, he saw a two headed creature. SpongeBob got startled and landed on the ground.

"What did you see?" asked Timmy.

"Two...headed creature." replied SpongeBob.

"Right," Danny said sarcastically. "Maybe we should go." he yawned. They found a house next to CatDog's, which was a tree. Inside was a bird named Lola and she let them in the night. The next day, the guys said bye to her and went off.

"Wow, that was lucky." said Timmy. BAM! KABLAM, the sounds that were heard.

"Sounds like trouble. Let's go, team!" commanded Jimmy. They followed to the center of Nearburg (the town's name), and saw a huge monster attacking the city. It was red, burning with fire (literately). "Nicktoons...Unite!" Jimmy said and everyone turned back into their own selves. Danny Phantom, SpongeBob SquarePants, Timmy Turner, and Jimmy Neutron ready for action!

Using the emerald, Danny did a huge ghost blast on the monster, but he sucked it all in. Timmy used his wands to turn it into a smaller version. "Uh oh." the monster said. SpongeBob did his karate and when it was finally defeated, Jimmy sucked the fire monster in with his cube. The citizens of Nearburg cheered and the four were on the news.

Back at CatDog's house, they saw them on the news. "Wow, Cat, wouldn't it be great to be superheroes like them?" asked Dog again.

"Yep, just imagine, Dog. We'll be famous!" said Cat. A pounding was on the door. It came down and three dogs came in. One was very big and wearing a leather jacket named Cliff,

the other was a small poodle with a huge attitude called Shriek, and the last dog was tall, but dumb named Luke. They were called the Greasers.

"Hey Cat-Butt!" threated Cliff. "Come out where ever youse are!"

"Yeah, so we can pound you into the ground!" Shriek yelled.

"Oh no, not the Greasers!" said Cat. The two brothers ran to the nearest point of the room, but the group of dogs found them. "Um, hi there? Look, whatever it is, don't hurt us!" he knew that that gang was gonna hit him anyway, however, Cliff said something.

"The only reason we're here is to make a deal with you!" he said.

"What kind of deal?" CatDog came out from they were hiding.

"If you help us, then we won't pound you for a week!"

"A week? No pounding?" Cat said with joy.

"Yeah, but don't take it too serious!" snapped Shriek.

"You guys come with us right now!" demanded Cliff. The five (counting Dog), went into a cave that was filled with weapons and such.

"Cool." Dog said amazed.

"Ooh, pretty." stupidly Lube said. Cliff smacked him.

"So, why are we here?" asked Cat.

"Youse are gonna help us make the greatest, undefeated weapon there is!" explained Cliff.

"All we have to do is invent something that will be the greatest weapon ever and you guys won't pound us for a week?"

"Yeah, it better be good, or else they'll be a change in plans!" Shriek shouted.

"Great. Heh heh." said Lube. The Greasers left the scene.

"Come on Dog, let's get to work!" commanded Cat to Dog.

"I don't know about this Cat. There is something fishy going on." said Dog.

"What do you expect, living in a home that has a fish. And besides, this will be all worth it when the Greasers will stop beating us up for a week."

"But..."

Cat interrupted, "Dog, Dog, trust me. Just do so." Dog nodded and started to help Cat. Meanwhile with the Nicktoons Unite! gang, they were at the park again where they landed and back into animals.

"What's going on, why is this happening to us?" questioned Timmy.

"Yeah, I scared." said SpongeBob.

Jimmy tried to calm his friends down, "Come on, you guys, at least things can't get any worse." Another vortex took them away, no one saw it. But this vortex didn't leave them into another world, it led them to a vision. The vision was about the emerald that Danny had. Then, a ruby, gold, and blue jewel appeared and with them together, it made something. End of vision and went back into Nearburg.

"You were saying, Neutron?" annoyed Danny was.

"OK, _now_ things can't get any worse." he corrected. But again, BOOM! everyone heard it and the residents ran away from the sound. They trembled all over the boys, leaving animal foot marks all over them. "Now it's worse."

The four ran to the sound and was inside the cave. In there, CatDog was already done with the weapon. The Greasers showed up and Cat handed it to Cliff. The weapon was as huge as him, blue and black, with some sparkles, too.

"Very well done, I should say." complimented Cliff. Then, his voice started to turn evil. "Now that we have this, we can take over this puny dimension!"

"Huh?" said CatDog. Shriek and Lube thrown them into a cage and locked CatDog behind bars. The Greasers laughed evilly and turned back into those fire monsters that were attacking the city a few hours ago.

"What the..." trailed off Cat.

"Yeah, it was us! Not only we can spit out fire, but we can found out your biggest fear!" said the leader in a gruff voice. Cat looked down as they fire monsters left. Dog did the same. Outside, Jimmy's team heard everything.

"So, those fire monsters tricked someone?" he said.

"And they can talk, wow!" excitedly SpongeBob said, but Danny said annoyed, "Not now."

The four went in and saw the monsters with the weapon. They turned back into themselves again.

"All right, fire-dubs, put the weapon now!" shouted Danny.

"Or else what?" snapped the second monster.

"Or else I'll be forced to do...this!" he pulled out two ghost blasts at one time, but they dodged them both. "Oh crud."

SpongeBob did his karate and helped Danny. Timmy took care of the second one, and Jimmy took care of the weapon. Not knowing that CatDog was behind them in a cage, they can see what was going on.

"Hey Cat, aren't those the kids we saw last night at our door?" asked Dog.

"Yes, yes they are." Cat was in shock.

"Why does that sponge sound so familiar?"

"Oh yeah, that's really hard to figure out." Cat sarcastically said.

Back with the battle, Danny knocked out the weapon with the emerald and Jimmy grabbed it.

"Man, I can't wait 'til I get something cool as an emerald!" said SpongeBob.

"That...will be great." Danny said back.

"I got it." Jimmy said. He took the weapon and aimed at the second and third monster. They disappeared, but when Jimmy aimed it at the leader, the weapon was out of ammo. The four cornered behind CatDog's cage.

"Now that I have you, you will be MINE!" the leader roared.

Timmy's wand touched against the cage and let out CatDog. Cat thought of a plan. He threw a ball onto the monster and Dog went suddenly nuts for it. Then, they span around him and tied him up. The other four watched and as it got tighter and tighter, the monster disappeared.

"Ok...ay." a surprised Danny said. "You guys _are _joined together."

"Who are you?" asked Jimmy.

"Hi, we're CatDog. I'm Dog, and that's my brother, Cat." replied Dog.

"Dog!" Cat said annoyed to his brother.

"Hey, you sound just like me!" SpongeBob happily said to Dog. Both of them laughed in their ways as Danny said "Terrific." and Cat said "Great." in a flat tone or voice.

Once again, Jimmy's group told now CatDog about their unexplained mission. Then they spoke about helping making the weapon, but were made to by accident and helping at the end.

"Well, at least we all learn some lesson, right?" said Timmy. Dog sniffed something and everyone followed him. It led to another portal.

Jimmy sighs, "Here we go again. Well, it was nice knowing you guys."

"Yeah, we can bring our friends here too next time." Timmy agreed. Everyone waved good-bye and the Nicktoons Unite! team went inside there.

"You know, I can't believe but to think we forgot something..." said Cat, "Oh well, let's get home before Winslow hogs up the TV."

"Right-o, Cat." Dog agreed. As they left, the Greasers were inside another cage that was more unseen.

"When we get Cat-Butt for this, they are dead! DEAD!" yelled Cliff.

"I like dead meat." Lube laughs and Cliff groans.

* * *

Sorry if you don't like this one, but you'll love this next one! Chapter 6: Four Nations, Four Powers, next! SOME FLAMES PLEASE and write the best reviews you can think of! 


	6. Chapter 6: Four Nations, Four Powers

Author's Note: I own nothing in this story expect for the plot. SOME FLAMES PLEASE and keep up with the reviews! And, you'll LOVE this chapter, trust me.

* * *

Chapter 6: Four Nations, Four Powers

Jimmy, Timmy, SpongeBob, and Danny were human and landed in the woods. Their eyes were in anime style and so were the rest of themselves. Also, the four were wearing blue, traveling like clothes.

"Hey, what gives?" said Timmy. "These don't even fit me right!"

Danny said, "Well, it's either that or..."

"On second thought, these are just fine."

"I sense a disturbance." Jimmy said in a serious tone.

"Enough of the Sea Wars quotes." snapped SpongeBob. (a/n: "Sea Wars" is a parody of the real movie, "Star Wars", so just go along with it.)

"No, really. I do."

"Sorry."

Then, a rock that was on air came rushing though them. Luckily, Danny grabbed the other three and phased though the rock.

"That was close. Thanks Danny." said Jimmy.

"Who the heck did that?" asked Timmy.

"Um, sorry! We were just practicing some Earthbending!" yelled a voice from who did the rock. Then, two people came up. One had blue arrows on his bald head, back of his hands and feet wearing red and yellow clothes. The second person was blind. She was wearing green types of clothes.

"Hi," asked the first voice. "Are you guys new around here?"

"Yep, totally new." replied Danny.

"Wanna come back to our camp site? We have food." The teams' stomachs were growling. They didn't get anything since the journey started.

"Sure, we guess."

The girl whispered to the boy, "I don't trust them, there's something really weird about them."

"So, they seem nice." the boy whispered back.

"Well, don't get too attached."

"OK..."

The four boys followed the two 12 year olds back to their camp site. When they got there, they saw a lemur, and two teens. One was a girl that was Danny's age, the other was a boy with a ponytail that was two years older than her. They were wearing the same clothes as Jimmy and his friends were.

"Oh, and I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier. I'm Aang, that's Toph, Karata is over there, and her brother, Sokka. And my lemur, Momo." introduced Aang. "What are your names?"

"Jimmy, that's Timmy, _Bob_ and Danny." said Jimmy. Aang's team looked kinda confused by the names.

"That's nice, Jimmy," said Katara. "So, how come you're out here?"

"That's not really important now, right?" said Danny.

"Well...I guess so." Sokka takes a look at Danny. He sees something bad about him in the eyes.

"I don't trust that guy. I think he's in the Fire Nation." whispered Sokka to his sister.

"Sokka, you just met him." Katara whispered back.

"You can tell by looking in his eyes."

"Sokka, just give him a chance. He doesn't even look like he's in the Fire Nation."

"That's what they want you to think." Katara gives him that strange-confused look and she turns away.

Toph walks up to Jimmy suspiciously. "Are you an Earthbender?" she asked.

"Huh?" replied Jimmy confused.

"I said are you one or not!" Toph snapped.

"I'm not! I'm not!"

"Yeah, whatever." She leaves and says to herself, "That guy is not telling the truth. I can sense it."

"So, what do you want to do?" asked Aang to Timmy.

"My friends and I need to talk. Is that OK?"

"Sure, just come back for lunch."

"Right." Timmy grabbed his friends and walked near a small pond.

"What was that for?" Danny was aggravated.

"Doesn't feel weird?" asked Timmy. "I mean, it's like we're back before technology was made. Ancient."

"Timmy, we _are_ back before technology was made!" Jimmy snapped at him.

"Um, I knew that! But there's something else..."

"Well, Toph did ask me if I was an Earthbender."

"What's that?" SpongeBob wanted to know.

"I have no clue. I mean, for a girl who's blind, she can be a pain!" The other three behind him can see a rock being picked up it itself.

"Uh, Jimmy..."

"She's just like Cindy Vortex, expect for the blind part, but who cares? All I'm just saying that she can be a bit more nicer like...Katara, I guess.

"Jimmy, dude..." Timmy tried to stop him as the rock kept moving itself. It moved in the way of Jimmy's hands went.

"So, do you agree with me, or I'll have to get Toph to do so!" Then, his arms went forward and so did the rock behind Jimmy. The four dodged it and landed onto the ground.

"Jimmy?" Danny asked.

"What!" Jimmy was aggravated.

"How did you do that?"

"Uh, well...I..."

"Maybe that's Earthbending," SpongeBob said. "Me next! Me next!"

"SpongeBob, I have no idea how I got this. We should keep it a secret."

"Yeah, the next thing you know, you're gonna have the power to control water." Danny said to SpongeBob.

"Well, I do live under the sea. It's kinda creepy, you know? Me living up on land when I'm supposed to dry out." SpongeBob pushed his arms out front like Jimmy's and water from the pond followed it. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" He was playing with the water and showing off.

"Will you please stop doing that!" Danny raised his right arm up and out came fire. "Whoa, that is cool."

"Wow, Mr. Aggressive."

"Not funny. Hey, where's Timmy?"

"I don't know, he was here just a second ago."

"Guys, look at me!" Timmy shouted. The rest came over to him and he was Airbending like when Aang does so at the theme song and Timmy stops. "Wow, I wanna do that again!"

"It seems we all got new powers," said Jimmy. "We should keep it down to out new friends here, I don't want anything to happen that'll be bad." The three nodded.

"Jimmy, Timmy, Bob, Danny! Come, it's time for lunch!" yelled Katara from the campsite.

"Just in time, I'm hungry!" Timmy said.

"Me too." SpongeBob agreed. The four went back to the campsite, seeing their new friends waiting.

"So, what are we gonna eat?" asked Timmy.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" agreed Sokka.

"Well, I was thinking of us having some nuts and water." replied Katara.

"You're kidding." said Danny then Jimmy gave him a hard nudge. "Ow!"

They all ate and Jimmy kept ignoring Toph while Sokka did the same to Danny.

"Think fast!" Topi said fast and flinged the nuts at Timmy. He stopped it by using his Airbending. Jimmy, SpongeBob and Danny were afraid of this, while the others looked surprised.

"Aang, I thought you said that you were the last Airbender." Katara whispered.

"I guess not." he said.

"Then, if you're an Airbender, then you gotta be an Earthbender." Toph said to Jimmy.

"That doesn't make any sense!" snapped Jimmy.

"Look, big hair, when I sense that someone is an Earthbender, _I _sense an Earthbender!" she yelled.

"Jimmy, they know. Let's come out clean." Danny said. Jimmy sighs and says, "Fine.

"We have something to tell you. I can 'Earthbend', Timmy can bend air, Danny can bend fire, and Spon..er, Bob can bend water."

"So, you're saying that you can Earthbend, Danny can Firebend, Timmy can Airbend, and Bob can Waterbend?" corrected Katara.

"Yep."

"Ah ha! I knew it! Danny is a Firebender!"

"Meaning..." Danny said confused.

"You're the bad guy...person."

"No, I'm not! I just betrayed and went with them." Danny lied mostly.

"You see, Sokka, he is good." said Katara to her brother and he mumbles something. Suddenly, everyone heard a "BOOM!" sound.

"It came from over there," exclaimed Toph. "Let's go!"

"But how are we gonna get there?" asked Danny.

"Don't worry, I have Appa. Oh, Appa!" Aang yelled. A 10-ton bison landed onto the ground. Momo got on first, then Aang, Sokka and Katara. "Come on, slowpokes!"

"Do we have to ride that?" asked Timmy.

"Yes."

"Cool!" The four got on and Aang said "Yip yip!", making Appa go. They found Princess Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai down on the ground. They spotted them and used firebending and weapons. But Appa dodged them and they landed down.

"So that's why Firebending is bad." Danny said to himself.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little crew, and with new friends." said Azula.

"All right, Princess Azula, what do you want with us?" asked Aang.

"To capture you, really. And defeat your friends, too. Including the new ones!" she used her firebending again and attacked, Aang, but Danny used his Firebending and stopped hers. "Impressive, but not good enough. How about it girls?" Ty and Mai started to attack.

"Look, I'll stop her, get the other two!" commanded Danny.

"I'm with you for this round." Sokka said and went with Danny.

"Very well. You're doing this out of pity, aren't you?"

"Yes, yes I am."

Timmy and Aang fighted against Mai while the other four went with Ty. The two boys used their Airbending and stopped Mai. Then, with helping, Jimmy used his Earthbending and Mai went down.

"Hmm, impressive. Maybe I was wrong about you." complimented Toph.

"Thanks, you're good too." Jimmy replied.

Ty used her ability and dodged the bending. Then, she took down Katara with a kick. Azula stopped Sokka with her firebending and went down, too. Seeing that Sokka and Katara were hurt, Danny transformed into his ghost self and Spongebob transformed back into his spongy self. The Avatar people were shocked.

"Tell me that did not just happen." said Sokka.

"Oh, it happened." said Toph. Danny used his ghost powers and SpongeBob used his karate and waterbending. They took down the girls and that was it, until Azula escaped from her firebending.

"You people think that you can defeat me? Well, you're wrong!" she used electricity on the boys and they fell down, Danny turned back to his human self. Jimmy and Timmy jump in and Azula used the electricity attack again, but Timmy pulls out his wands and the electricity sucks it in.

"Wow, the wands suck in your power like a sponge!" said Timmy. "No, offense, SpongeBob."

"That's OK." he said. Jimmy used his Earthbending one more time and pulls out his invention making Azula stop. Katara healed everyone and Aang and Toph stopped standing like they were seeing an action movie.

"OK, first of all, what was that about? Second, you're a ghost+human and Bob's a thing!..." Sokka was stopped.

"Actually, I'm a sponge." interrupted SpongeBob.

"Whatever! And...that's all I have to say."

"We can explain...again." said Timmy. They went on Appa as the four explained to the other four about themselves, what's been going on, and think that bending was getting new powers.

"So, you guys are from the 'future' and from different 'worlds' and that our bending are new 'powers' for you guys?" asked Sokka.

"Yes, all of that junk." replied Timmy.

"Hey, what do these powers mean anyway?" asked SpongeBob to Aang.

"Well, these powers are what we use in this 'world'. Firebending is the element of power, meaning that they have will and want what they want. Earthbending is the element of substance. They are very proud and strong. Airbending means freedom, and the time for peace. Waterbending is the element of change. They can do just about anything if they put their mind to it." he explained.

"How do you know all that?"

"'Cause I'm the Avatar. I'm the person that is supposed to save my world before the Firebenders gain control for good. Toph is my Earthbending student and Katara helps me too. Oh, and that was all kinda of a lucky guess."

SpongeBob was a bit confused. "OK, whatever you say."

"I sense something." said Toph. Everyone followed her and there was a portal.

"This is our way back home, hopefully. It was nice knowing you." said Jimmy to the Avatar group.

"Yeah, maybe we can take you into the 'future' next time." said Timmy. They waved good-bye of the both groups and the Nicktoons Unite! Boys went inside the portal...again. Inside there, SpongeBob asked something.

"Jimmy, how come we get new powers and travel to different worlds that we don't know of?"

"That's...a mystery, SpongeBob, a dark mystery." Jimmy replied. Then, everyone hears an evil laugh from nowhere.

* * *

I sure hope you liked this chapter! Sorry if I didn't update in a long time, I had some computer problems. SOME FLAMES PLEASE and write really great reviews! And lots! Chapter 7: Catscratch Us, up next! 


	7. Chapter 7: Catscratch Us

Author's Note: I do not own any Nicktoons in this story, they all belong to Nickelodeon and their creators. SOME FLAMES PLEASE and write lots of reviews!

* * *

Chapter 7: Catscratch Us

Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, and SpongeBob went out though the portal and landed in a little neighborhood, but when Jimmy turned around, he saw a huge mansion behind the other three. They were back human.

"Guys, look." Jimmy said. Timmy and the rest turned too and saw the mansion.

"So? What does that have to do with now?" asked Danny.

"Maybe someone knows about this world."

"Yeah, don't be so stupid!" snapped Timmy at Danny. His eyes then were green and Timmy was scared (you know what that meant). "On second thought, you're not that stupid."

Jimmy says with a sigh, "Come on, you guys." The four went up to the mansion and Jimmy rang the doorbell a few times. " Guess no one's home." Then, a butler wearing black came to the door.

"Yes? What is it? Are you with Mr. Blik?" asked the butler. The four didn't know about the last question, so they shook their heads at once. "Right. I'll lead you inside."

He showed them into the hallway until a cat came in the way. The cat was gray and tall with big, oval eyes. "Hi Hovis. Um, who are they?" the cat said pointing to the team.

"They're new in town." replied the so called Hovis.

"Ooh." the tall cat then clinged onto Danny's leg. "You smell good."

"Uh, you're welcome?" Danny said confused.

"By the way, I'm Waffle."

"And we sure do love them." said Timmy.

"Wasn't that the name?" SpongeBob asked to him.

"I knew that."

"What are you names?" Waffle asked.

"Well, I'm Jimmy, that's Timmy, Danny, and Bob." introduced Jimmy.

"Then you'll like to meet my brothers, Blik and Gordon." said Waffle.

"That's _Mr. _Blik to you!" snapped a voice at him. It came from another cat with one following up behind him. The first cat was black, with tall, sharp ears and yellow eyes. The second cat was fat, with an orange bushy tail behind his back.

"Waffle! Get off that guy!" snapped the black's cat voice again.

"OK." Waffle got off Danny's leg. "New friends, these are my brothers, Mr. Blik and Gordon. Mr. Blik and Gordon, these are my new friends."

"Nice to meet you now." Gordon said in his Scottish accent. The voice made Danny jump and fell.

"Dad?" Danny said to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. You just sound very familiar."

"Familiar, shamiliar!" Blik said. "As you know, I am the owner of this household!" Gordon gave him an "Ahem!" "Ok, Gordon, Waffle, and I are the owners of this household!"

"You're kidding." Bob said.

"No, unfortunately, they are." said Hovis.

"You're kidding." Danny hit him on the shoulder. "Ow!"

"Um, look at the time, we gotta do that thing." Jimmy said to his group and winks at them. Waffle was the only one to notice.

"Yeah," Timmy agreed. "where's the bathroom?"

"Go two doors up to your left and it's the last one." Hovis replied.

"Thanks, I guess." The four boys followed Jimmy to the 'bathroom', but Waffle was suspicious.

"I'm not so sure about them." he said.

"Don't look at me, they're your friends." Blik said.

"Yeah, well I'm gonna take a look." he went into the bathroom (the first one), but didn't find Jimmy, Timmy, and the other two. "Hmm, this is getting more suspicious." He heard some noise and went into a room. There was Danny only. He was about to greet him until Danny turned ghost which made Waffle shocked. "Tell me that I didn't see that," a rock fell on his head. "OK, I believe. Hi there!"

Waffle greeted Danny when he came into the room and he turned around. His secret was now seen, by a talking cat.

"Look, this doesn't seem what it looks like. I was um...you saw me transform into a ghost, didn't you?" Danny asked, Waffle nodded. "Well, don't tell anyone this. Why do you think that Jimmy, Timmy, and uh...Bob, know this?"

"I don't know. You don't seem to scare me." Waffle said.

"Well...wait, what was that?"

"That you don't scare me?"

"You're serious?"

"Yes."

"Wow, for an idiot, you sure are cool."

"Hey!" Waffle insulted. "And thanks." Both of them heard Timmy's voice saying 'Come on, Danny! Let's go!"

"Listen, I gotta go, and remember, don't tell anyone this happened."

"OK." Waffle said. Danny flew out of the room. Then, Waffle runs back to Mr. Blik and Gordon who are still in the same position as before. Waffle tells the brothers about what happened to Danny.

"That's the most stupidest thing I've ever heard!" snapped Mr. Blik. "Besides, there are no such things as ghosts!"

"But what about that time..."

Waffle got interrupted by Gordon. "That was fake." referring back to when Hovis was dressed up as Mrs. Cramdilly's ghost.

"Well, I'm still gonna prove to you guys. Oh wait, I remember now, that was supposed to be a secret." Waffle remembered too late. Blik slapped his head. Suddenly, the Chumpy Chump brothers came in by knocking down the front door.

"Well, well, well, cats." Tad started.

"The Chumpy Chump brothers." Gordon said.

"What do you want? We told you to get!" Blik yelled.

"No we didn't." Waffle stupidly. Blik slapped him.

"We just wanna show you a surprise." said Luther.

"What surprise?"

"This kind!" Tad, Luther, and Lunk transformed into bats. And not your average everyday bats. I mean, real live mutant bats.

"Oh no, the Chumpy Chumps got bitten by mutant vampires!" Waffle said.

"Well, it can't get any worse." Gordon was positive. But as always, something always go wrong when ever anyone says that. Jimmy, Timmy, Bob, and Danny came in behind the bats.

"Wow, guess what we missed." Timmy sarcastically.

"Timmy, Jimmy, Danny, Bob! Get outta here!" shouted Gordon.

"Nicktoons Unite!" Jimmy said. Somehow, SpongeBob went back into being a sponge, Danny transformed into ghost mode, Timmy pulled out his wands, and Jimmy did so with his invention. The cats all at once couldn't believe what happened right there.

"Told ya he was a ghost." Waffle said.

"You told him that you were a ghost?" Jimmy said to Danny.

"Hey, I didn't know he'll spill the beans! And besides, what can possibly go wrong?"

"That's my catchphrase!" snapped Timmy.

"Can we get this over, Jimmy? I'm bored as heck." asked SpongeBob.

"Yes, and I never thought you'll say that." replied Jimmy.

"Well, I do come in different kinds of ways."

"Will you just start the battle already!" Blik yelled annoyed.

The three mutant bats came over to our heroes and flew to them. Danny phased everyone even the cats. SpongeBob used his karate and Timmy did a distraction. Blik, Waffle, and Gordon just stood there like watching something on TV, dodging all the things that went to them.

"Well, it was nice knowing you." Mr. Blik said.

"Blik! We have to help them somehow!" Gordon persisted.

"I have an idea." Waffle suggested.

"This better be a good one." Blik said.

"Oh, it will be." Waffle whispers the plan. We cut to the Nicktoons Unite! boys and are now fighting in the backyard. Jimmy uses his shrink ray and Timmy puts one of the bats in a bottle. SpongeBob is on top of Danny and he lands on top of the second top, which appears to be Lunk. Danny uses his ghost blasts and SpongeBob karate chops on the head. This makes Lunk fall down to the ground.

"Two down, one more to go!" Danny said. Then, he got flung by the third bat, who was Tad, the leader. "Uh, I'm OK!" he said mumbled in the ground. "On second thought, not really." Tad picks up the Human Kimberly from the ground, too.

"Hey, put me down! This is not right!" Kimberly yelled. Gordon, Waffle, and Blik come into play.

"Gordon, Waffle, Mr. Blik! Get outta here!" Jimmy commanded.

"Forget it, we know your little secret!" Blik said.

"That we're actually from four different worlds and we came from other worlds from a few portals bent to save the worlds, befriend, and get new powers?" asked SpongeBob.

"Now they do!" Timmy snapped at him.

"How was I supposed to know?"

"Oh, for the love of..." Blik started.

"New powers? That's it!" Jimmy thought. He used his Earthbending like in the last chapter and tied up the mutant bat. This made the Human Kimberly fall out of the bat's wings.

"The Human Kimberly? Don't worry, I'll save you!" Gordon yelled. He was ready to catch her until Gordon laid under Kimberly's shadow and heard her screaming. She was now on top of Gordon and got him up.

"Oh, Gordon, you saved my life!" Kimberly said and kissed Gordon. Blik made a gagging sound and Gordon had hearts around him as soon as Kimberly left. Then, the bats turned back into the Chumpy Chump brothers.

"That was crazy. Well, we'll get you next time, cats!" Tad yelled to Blik and the three mean brothers left.

"Uh, who are they supposed to be?" asked Timmy.

"The Chumpy Chumps," replied Waffle. "Do you want to know?"

"Uh...no."

"Well, I guess we all learned some huge, big, honest lesson." said Blik.

"Yeah, never trust a cat your biggest secret that can depend on everyone else's life." Danny angrily referring to Waffle.

"Danny, I'm sorry for blabbing about your ghost powers to my brothers. I hope that you can forgive me." Waffle said with his big, huge eyes coming out.

He sighs. "Fine, you got me. Just make sure your brothers and you are the only ones to know that this happened."

"I'm so shocked, that I'm not sure that this _did_ happen." said Blik.

"Well, it did, and that's how it's supposed to be." Danny added.

"Maybe that's the lesson." Timmy said.

"How did you four get here anyway?" Blik asked. The four explained again about their worlds and getting to every single world. Also, about the new powers and such. "I see."

"Hey, where's Gordon?" questioned Jimmy.

"Oh no! Maybe he got bitten by one of those mutant vampires like the Chumpy Chumps!" Waffle screamed and starts to panic. Blik slapped him again.

"This has nothing to do with mutant vampires!" snapped Blik.

"Uh, guys, you may want to come over here." Gordon said from a distance. The six came over and saw...you can guess, another portal.

"That's how you got here?" Blik annoyed to Jimmy.

"Ooh, pretty lights." Waffle stupidly.

"Waffle, there are no lights." said Gordon.

"Oh. It's still pretty."

"I hope that you guys can visit us." said Timmy.

"Yeah, we better get going, but I still wonder. Why were your rivals turned into huge bats?" questioned Danny.

"Maybe it's one of those mysteries going on around us." replied SpongeBob.

"Well, you kids better get going, really." Blik said. Danny turned back human and the four went into the portal.

However, they forgot about their other friends back home with the new powers, friends, worlds, villains, and such. And they didn't know that someone was watching them...

* * *

Sorry I didn't update in a long time, problems with the internet! I have no idea what to call the next chapter, but I'll think of a title soon! SOME FLAMES PLEASE and write lots of reviews! 


	8. Chapter 8: The Disgusting & Freaky World

Author's Note: I do not own any Nicktoons in this story, just the plot. SOME FLAMES PLEASE and write lots of reviews!

* * *

Chapter 8: The Disgusting & Freaky World

Our heroes yet again land in a different universe that they don't know of. SpongeBob was a sponge again.

"It feels great entering a world when yourself." SpongeBob said.

"Great, now where are we?" asked Timmy annoyed.

"Let's go and find someone that can help us." suggested Jimmy.

Meanwhile in this very same universe (across town), a dog and a cat were digging though some trash to eat. The dog was littler than the cat, but that didn't mean about having more brains. He was mostly a tan color. The cat had a blue nose with a red color and bigger than the dog.

"Hurry up, Stimpy, I'm getting hungry." the dog said.

"Duh, sure thing, Ren." Stimpy replied. He was finding some food while Ren was waiting with a knife and fork.

The four boys were coming up to the same direction where Ren was. Jimmy was the first to see them.

"Maybe we should ask them." suggested Timmy.

"Dude, that's a small dog and a fat cat. I bet they don't even talk." Danny didn't agree.

"Don't worry, guys. I'll do it." SpongeBob said. "After all, I am part animal." He goes up to Ren, who doesn't seem to be paying attention at first, but then turns around and starts to strangle SpongeBob.

"Stimpy! Where's that food man! Hurry it up, or I'll strangle you forever!" Ren threatened.

"Please sir, where are we?" SpongeBob was getting choked. But the real Stimpy showed up behind them. He was carrying a can and a sock.

"Duh, Ren? I got the stuff we need." he said.

"Stimpy!" Ren stops strangling SpongeBob and turned to Stimpy. "Duh, who's that guy?" he pointed at SpongeBob.

"So, where am I?" asked SpongeBob.

"You're in the middle of town, go figure." snapped Ren.

Jimmy, Timmy and Danny saw what was happening.

"OK, so they do talk." Danny stand corrected.

"Well, I'm SpongeBob. And my friends are up there." 'Bob said pointing his friends from a small distance. "Jimmy, Timmy, Danny! Come over here!" he yelled. The three came over and got up close to the cat and dog.

"Hi, I'm Timmy, that's Danny, Jimmy and the sponge guy is SpongeBob," introduced Timmy. "What are your names?"

"Duh, that's Ren and I'm Stimpy." Stimpy stupidly again. Ren hit him on the shoulder.

"Ren's a girl's name." Timmy said quietly and tried not to laugh, but Jimmy did the same thing as Ren. "Ow!"

"So, what do you want?" asked Ren.

"Well..." started Jimmy.

"We want to know you much more and tell us about this place?" said Danny. Ren and Stimpy started to huggle into a two circle thing.

"Hmm, maybe these kids aren't so bad after all." whispered Ren to Stimpy. "So, I say, we'll keep them at our house for a while, with the food and beds and stuff."

"OK, but why did we look through trash all afternoon?" asked Stimpy.

"Um, I was just testing you." Ren turns back to the four. "OK, you guys can come over to our place. Come on." They shrugged and headed off with the two. The next scene shows the six in a modern suburb house in the living room. Ren is now in his work clothes. "Well, I'm off to work boys. Play nice."

"Uh, isn't it a bit late for work?" asked Danny.

"He does the afternoon shift." Stimpy replied and left a puzzled Danny. Ren went outside and leaving the five. "So, what do we do 'til then?"

"If you need me, I'll be in the kitchen getting a drink." said Jimmy. He went in there saw got a soda. Suddenly, he had a vision by himself. In his vision, he saw Cindy, Sheen, Carl, and Libby, his old friends in front of the lab back in 3-D. "Guys, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Jimmy, you and your friends shall be warned." said Cindy in a like trance.

"Oh, for the love of..." started Libby. "Jimmy, you and Timmy, SpongeBob, and Danny have been warned about on the hugest mission that'll depend on your lives."

"Lib, what are you talking about?" asked Jimmy.

"Jimmy! Your life, your friends' lives, and everyone else that you know of that you love are in danger! And your friends' loves!" yelled Sheen.

"Sheen, calm down. Carl, tell me exactly what's going on? I should be with Ren and Stimpy right now."

Everything then changed to a different place. This place was not good at all. It was filled with darkness and all of hope was destroyed. The place was all black and full of broken, destroyed buildings.

"Jimmy! Help us!" shouted Carl. Jimmy turned around after looking and saw his friends grabbed by some shadows and were placed in cages next to Cosmo, Wanda, Sam, Tucker, Sandy, and Patrick. Also, to some of the people that Jimmy met from the different worlds (Henry, Blik, etc.).

Suddenly, Jimmy felt two things behind them. They are both shadows. One was in a form of a short alien, maybe about the height about Jimmy's, the other was behind that one and had red, glowing eyes. The one behind the alien shadow attacked Jimmy, end vision.

"Hi, Jimmy!" Timmy said in front of him, Jimmy got startled. "Oh, sorry dude. Didn't mean to start you."

"No problem." replied Jimmy.

"Hey, did you notice that Ren talks funny?"

"Yeah, that's because he's Mexican."

"Well, that didn't stop Sheen, and he sounds like having an Japanese accent."

"And that something weird is going on here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, besides the CatDog, the town that doesn't have to deal with villians, and on a cartoon/comic world, I just can't help it. Timmy, how long was I standing here?"

"I don't know, maybe 5 seconds. Why?"

"Nothing, just nothing. How's Stimpy, Danny, and 'Bob?"

"Uh..." We cut to the three and Stimpy is teaching SpongeBob how to do the "Happy Happy Joy Joy" song dance. Stimpy was done playing the record.

"Wow, that was great! Let's do that again!" SpongeBob commented to Stimpy.

"No! What did that guy say again?" Danny interrupted. Jimmy and Timmy came back.

"What did we miss?" asked Timmy. Then, everyone heard a boom sound. Stimpy hid in his litterbox and the others stood back. It came ripping through the house (really).

It was another huge monster, but was covered in hairballs, slime, and other gross things that you can find in this world.

"I think I'm gonna throw up." SpongeBob gagged.

"Guys, get behind me! You too Stimpy!" yelled Danny. The guys got behind Danny he transformed into his ghost form (like in the pilot ep.).

"Great, we feel much better now." sarcastically Timmy.

"What's gonna happen?" Stimpy asked to SpongeBob.

"Actually, there's something we need to tell you. We're not from here. Heck, we're not even from this universe!" he replied.

"Huh?"

"It's a long, difficult story."

Timmy took out his wands to used the magic on the monster. However, it made him become more slimy and disgusting.

"Aw, poop." he said.

Danny used a bit of his ghost blasts and SpongeBob used his karate, but nothing worked. So, SpongeBob finally got to use his bubble bomb and that kinda exploded the house.

"You just had to do that, didn't you?" asked Danny to him.

"How was I supposed to know?" SpongeBob replied. Danny held back his urge.

"Well, how was playing nice?" Ren said, his eyes were closed. But when he opened them up, he saw everything destroyed, and Jimmy, Timmy, SpongeBob, and Danny fighting the huge disgusting monster. Stimpy came up to him.

"Wow, Ren, do you know that SpongeBob, Timmy, Jimmy, and Danny aren't from this 'universe'? Yep. And now, they're fighting that huge monster. Isn't that great?" he asked. Instead of an answer back, Ren hit him in the face.

"Oh, I'll show them who's not from this universe!" Ren angrily. He strangled some parts that were from the monster and were destroyed. The Nicktoons Unite! gang were glad that he was helping, however, they weren't. When the monster was finally weak, he used his ghost wail and had to turn back into a human.

"Uh, hi Ren. Sorry about this huge...mess." Timmy can tell that he was angry. The four including Stimpy backed up behind a huge, but destroyed wall corner.

"You! You people did this!" the background was now in red with black spots. "I'm so angry, that I can hit you and you're gonna fall down." Ren was acting crazy...again.

"Dude, you're _one_ crazy fruit loop. Even crazier than Vlad. Literally." said Danny.

"I'll say." SpongeBob added.

"Silence! I don't need you people! Now, I'm gonna hurt you, really, really bad." Ren finished.

"But Ren, remember all those good times we had with them?" Stimpy asked.

"Yeah, and this is have to do anything with child labor?" Timmy added.

"Timmy, we don't work for him." Jimmy corrected.

"Whatever."

Suddenly, the monster came back to life, again. With the hairballs, hair, and such. Ren and Stimpy held together and screamed then let go.

"You were saying?" said Danny.

"Run! Run for you life!" replied Ren. Stimpy ran with him, but SpongeBob held them both back with his long arms.

"No, we must fight." Jimmy said in a serious tone.

"Huh?" questioned Timmy.

"Look, we'll never get away from that guy unless we fight, or else he'll keep chasing us. We can run, but we can't hide. And that's the truth. However, we need to use knowledge and skill to defeat this guy." he explained. Ren, Stimpy, and SpongeBob held back from crying and sobbing.

"That's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. I'm sorry if I wanted to kill you." Ren apologized.

"Kill us!" Danny surprised.

"Just a figure of speech."

"I knew that."

Stimpy felt something in his stomach. It was something that every cat had to do. Then, he wharfed at the monster, which hit him and fell down.

"That's weird, since the monster is mostly covered with hairballs, it should be stronger." said Jimmy.

"Who cares? At least we won." said Ren. The monster came back up, looking much bigger. "Or not." he started to slap Stimpy.

"Great, now what?" asked Danny.

"Hmm, Ren, come over here." Jimmy said. Ren stopped slapping Stimpy and came over. Jimmy whispered some stuff into his ear and Ren followed with the plan.

"So, what did you tell him, Jimmy?" asked an curious SpongeBob.

Ren went up to the monster and slapped him to death. Also, he pounded him which we can't see because of stuff.

"Man, for a small dog, he sure is tough." Danny commented.

"You should see his allergies." Stimpy said.

"If you really wanna know, I don't."

After he was done, the monster went back to hiding, but Jimmy took out something that captured it inside (like the Fenton Thermos).

"There and done." Jimmy said.

"Joy," Stimpy amazed. "Let's do that again."

"No!" the rest yelled at him at once.

"Duh, what's that?"

Stimpy pointed with his big finger and the rest saw another portal.

Timmy sighs. "Not again."

"Well, hopefully you guys will find a new home..." Jimmy started.

"Or suffer the consequences." Danny finished. SpongeBob used a karate kick on him. "Ow! You didn't have to hit that hard!"

"Sorry partner." SpongeBob apologized.

Jimmy, Timmy, SpongeBob, and Danny went inside the portal and waved good-bye to Ren and Stimpy. They did the same thing. As they went into the vortex, Timmy asked Jimmy something.

"Jimmy, where did you get that?" referring to the invention used in the world.

"Sorry if it was last minute." Jimmy replied. Timmy just shrugged and off they went.

* * *

I'm SO sorry I didn't update in a long time! SOME FLAMES PLEASE and write lots of reviews! Chapter 9: Hey Trouble, next! 


	9. Chapter 9: Hey Trouble!

Author's Note: I do not own any nicktoons in this story, just the plot. SOME FLAMES PLEASE and write lots of reviews! **Oh, and the Invader Zim part, just keep on reading, I PROMISE it'll come.

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Hey Trouble!

The four land in another city that was full of cars, apartments, and other things. This city was very crowded, more an Amity Park. SpongeBob was human with the freckles, outfit, and in a peachy color (if you can't remember).

"Wow, looks like Amity Park, only more crowded." Danny said.

"Gee, you think!" Timmy snapped. "Now where are we?"

"Hillwood City." SpongeBob said. The rest turned around.

"SpongeBob, how do you know that?" Jimmy asked.

"This bad looking sign." the others looked at it and was very wrecked, but still said "Hillwood City".

"Well, let's just hope that these people are the nice, police ones. And not the gonna-pound-us-and-threaten-us kind." Timmy said fast.

We cut to three kids somewhere else in the city and walking down the street. One kid had an football head, with yellow hair coming down with an small blue hat in the middle that matched his shirt, and wore a small kilt with blue pants and black shoes. The second kid was to the right of him. He had tall black hair and an African American. He wore an red shirt that said 33 on it with dark blue pants and red shoes. The third kid had longer hair that sticked out to her left and right. She wore pink on his shirt and white shoes. They were 9 years old and their names were Arnold, Gerald, and Helga.

"That's it! I can't take it!" yelled Helga.

"What do you mean, 'you can't take it'?" asked Gerald.

"I mean, I want some real adventure! Not some boring crud like this!"

"Helga, look around you. _Nothing _here is boring."

"Well, it is to me."

"Come on, you guys. Stop fighting." Arnold tried to calm them down. Then, they saw Danny, SpongeBob (human), Timmy and Jimmy walking down the street and acting like nothing.

"Well, maybe you are right, Arnoldo." Helga said.

"Great, then let's introduce them."

"Arnold, are you crazy? That teenager might pound us to death!" Gerald exclaimed.

"Well, Helga did say we needed some 'adventure'."

"You just had to open you big mouth, didn't you?" Gerald said to Helga.

"Hey, nothing really bad has happened yet!" she snapped. The three went up to the older boys.

"Um, hi. My name is Arnold and that's Gerald and Helga. We like to introduce you to out town." Arnold said.

"Hi, my name is Timmy, and that's 'Bob, Jimmy, and Danny." Timmy also introduced.

"So, what grade you're in?" Helga asked.

"5th grade, Jimmy, 'Bob and I. Danny's in the 9th/10th grade."

"Wow, you don't even look like 5th graders."

"Helga!" Gerald shushed her.

"So, where you're from?" Arnold asked.

"Um, Delaware?" Timmy said.

"You guys don't look like you're from Delaware." Helga said. Gerald shushed her again and hit her on the shoulder. "Ow!"

"Wanna look around town?" Jimmy asked.

"Sure, we're just thinking the same thing."

"Helga!" Arnold and Gerald shushed her at the same time.

"What?"

The others didn't look amazed, just bored, as they heard that before. They went around town, just looking at the views and people. Most of them were very rude and didn't like Jimmy and his friends. They came across an allay.

"Great, now what?" Gerald asked.

"Glad you came." a voice said. SpongeBob/'Bob ran up behind Danny and he stepped forward.

"Wolfgang, come out here." Arnold said. He came out. The fifth grader had gold-brown hair coming down, wearing a green T-shirt and brown pants.

"Well, look at that. Made some new friends, huh? I guess I can start pounding them up, too. Starting with this one!" he picks up 'Bob as he screams.

"Hey, put him down! He did nothing to you!" Danny snapped at Wolfgang. He came up to him and his eyes were glowing green. Only Helga and Gerald was to notice that too.

"OK, OK, I'm going!" Wolfgang put 'Bob down and ran. When Danny turned back to look at the others, they gave him a strange look.

"What?" he asked.

We cut to Arnold, Helga, and Gerald going into Arnold's boarding house. The rest are outside, waiting.

"Did you see that, football head! That teenager's eyes were glowing green!" yelled Helga.

"Helga, don't be so rude." Arnold said.

"You know, I hate to agree with her, but I do. Face it, we both saw it including Wolfgang." Gerald added.

"Guys, I think you're overreacting. There's nothing wrong with them."

"All right, but if you're wrong, then I'm gonna grab your head and use it as a football for my dad." threated Helga.

"That's the best you can come up with?" Gerald asked.

"Wanna see me do it now!"

"OK, OK, it's cool!"

Outside, the four were getting tired of waiting.

"Man, how long is to get out here?" asked Danny.

"Hey, if you didn't reveal your glowing green eyes, none of this wouldn't have happened." snapped Jimmy.

"Huh?"

"Huh?" SpongeBob/'Bob and Timmy said at once.

"If Danny didn't have his eyes glowing green, it wouldn't have happened." explained Jimmy.

"What's it?" asked Jimmy.

"You know what I mean."

"No."

Jimmy sighs. "I just don't like it if everyone found out that we're not from this world."

"Well, that didn't stop Henry, June, Blik Waffle, Gordon, CatDog, Ren, Stimpy, Tommy, Dil, Susie, Angelica, Phil, Lil, Chuckie, Kimi, Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka, Mr. X, Mrs. X, Truman, and Tuesday." SpongeBob finished quickly. Then, a small girl that wore glasses, a blue outfit, and black shoes cam up to them.

"Hi, have you seen Helga?" asked the girl.

"She's inside." replied Danny, pointing to the door.

"Thanks." she went inside. Then, the girl, Helga, Gerald, and Arnold came out.

"Phoebe, meet Danny, 'Bob, Timmy and Jimmy. Guys, meet my friend, Phoebe." introduced Helga. Phoebe looked at Jimmy and waved at him and he did back.

"We're gonna go to the graveyard at night." said Gerald.

"The graveyard?" Danny repeated.

"At night?" 'Bob scared.

"Why?" asked Jimmy.

"Because, I've heard that a ghost lives there. He only comes out on those very special days, and I don't mean by holidays." explained Gerald.

"And I'm coming along as well." said Phoebe.

"So, are you guys gonna come, or are you chicken?" asked Helga slyly.

"Oh, yeah, we're going! Right guys?" Timmy asked. The rest nodded.

Later that night, Arnold, Gerald, Helga, Phoebe, Danny, Jimmy, Timmy, and 'Bob snuck out of the night when everyone was sleeping and went into the graveyard.

"I'm not sure if this was a bright idea." said 'Bob.

"I'm with 'Bob on this one." Phoebe added.

"Oh, come on? What's the worst that can happen?" Helga asked.

"Well, let's just make this quick." Arnold said.

The six went in there and saw nothing but old cemeteries and thick fog.

"Well, it was nice knowing you, see you later, bye!" 'Bob said fast, but Helga grabbed him.

"Listen up, bucko! We are not gonna leave, we are not gonna gonna panic, and we are _not_ gonna get into trouble, because, there is no way we are turning back unless _I _say so!" she shouted.

"Or else what?"

"I'll show you 'Old Besty' and the 'Fuve Advengers' to you!" holding up her fists. Helga then letted go of SpongeBob/'Bob.

"You hang out with her?" Jimmy whispered to Phoebe.

"Yep." she replied. Suddenly, everyone heard a strange ghost sound.

"Hey, I think it's the ghost!" Gerald said.

"Great, just great." Danny sarcastically. The 9 year olds went off to find out what the sound was, while the others stood behind.

"Danny, tell me that was you." Timmy said.

"Unfortunately, that wasn't." Danny said. "Wait a minute..."

"What?" 'Bob asked.

"If there was a real ghost here, my ghost sense should have gone off by now."

"Good thinking, Danny. Now all we need to do is to find the person who's faking it off." Jimmy said.

"Why?" 'Bob asked again.

"SpongeBob, we're heroes. Famous and infamous."

"But mostly infamous." Timmy added.

"Yeah. And besides, the dangers can be..." Jimmy stopped when the four heard Phoebe's scream. "Phoebe...come on you guys!"

They ran and saw Helga, Arnold, and Gerald.

"Guys, what happened?" asked Danny.

"Phoebe's gone!" Arnold replied.

"I knew this was a bad idea. This was all your fault!" Helga said pointing at Gerald.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"Come on, Helga. That's not fair." Arnold said. Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Is it just me, or is it cold out here?" asked he.

"Man, I hate when you're right, but you are." Helga said.

"Hey, where's Timmy?" Jimmy asked.

Suddenly, the kids heard someone evilly laughing. A figure was shown carrying Phoebe and Timmy. It was obviously Wolfgang.

"Wolfgang, put them down!" Arnold yelled.

"Who's gonna make me?" he snapped.

"I will." Danny stepped up to him again.

"Oh yeah, I'm really afraid."

"Well, you were last time."

"I got over it."

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get this over with." Helga interrupted. The two boys look at her. "Or not."

"Fine, I'll put them down," Wolfgang dropped Phoebe and Timmy at the same time. "And now..." he tried to hit SpongeBob, but he dodged it with his hand. Then, he kicked Wolfgang in the stomach and threw him somewhere else. He turns around and sees Arnold, Helga, Gerald, and Phoebe looking at him weirdly.

"What? A guy's gotta defend himself." 'Bob/SpongeBob said. Jimmy smacked his head and went over to Timmy and Phoebe (Phoebe first).

"Are you OK?" Jimmy asked to her.

"Yeah, I sure am." she replied. They both blushed.

"Hey, we're standing right here you know." Timmy said with him and Gerald looking at the two not happy, more like jealous.

There was another ghostly sound from out of nowhere. Danny's ghost sense went off again. Suddenly, a ghost that was white, but looked like a demon at the same time was behind Helga. Everyone else back up from her.

"What?" she said. Hearing the roar from behind, she turned around and screamed. She got back with the rest.

"It's the ghost! See, I told you he was real." Gerald said.

"Great, now let's go!" Arnold said.

"You're not going anywhere!" the ghost demon said, they ran to the door, but it was locked. So, were the others.

"Oh great." Danny said.

"Everyone, get behind me!" Jimmy commanded. The rest did so. Then, he pulled out the invention again from the last chapter. He turned it on, and it sucked the ghost in. "Wow, it does work on ghosts too."

"My hero!" Phoebe ran up to him as Helga and Timmy made an gagging sound. Then, Jimmy accidentally put the invention into reverse, which made the ghost come out again. "Um, how did that get there?" Jimmy chuckles and stops.

"Nicktoons...Unite!" Timmy yelled. 'Bob went back into being himself again, Danny transformed into ghost mode, Timmy pulled out his wands, and Jimmy pulled out his shrink ray. The rest stayed back from them.

"Did you guys just see that?" asked Helga.

"Wow, just like on TV." Gerald sarcastically said. "Only real."

The team was getting easily defeated. It seemed to suck in the powers that the boys used on him.

"Come on, we gotta help them!" exclaimed Arnold!

"Oh no, there is no way that I'm gonna help a teenager that's a ghost, a kid that's a sponge, and two kids that almost look alike!" Helga said. We cut to her in the same position going into the next setup. "I can't believe I'm gonna help a teenager that's a ghost, a kid that's a sponge, and two kids that almost look alike!"

"OK, everyone know the plan?" Arnold asked. His friends nodded. Gerald was the first to go up to the ghost.

"Hey, you don't scare me!" he said. The ghost followed him and Arnold pulled out Jimmy's invention and gave it to Helga. Her and Phoebe then trapped the ghost in, and gave each other a high five.

"Hey, why didn't we didn't do that in the first place?" Timmy asked.

"We were too dumb to notice." Danny replied.

"All right, speak up! Who are you and what was all that!" Helga snapped.

The four had to explain and did. This look them another long time, like 2 hours.

"Wow, I knew something strange was gonna happen." Gerald said.

"Yeah, I mean a crazy dog? Sounds like Curly." Helga said.

"I feel a new power coming on!" SpongeBob said.

"What kind of power?" Danny asked.

"Like the 'I can absorb your power and use it back on you' kind."

"Ok...ay."

"Look, over there!" Phoebe pointed near something. The four ran and saw a vortex.

"Oy, how many more do we need to take!" Timmy yelled.

"Timmy, we were only in 9." Jimmy said.

"That's what they want you to think." Jimmy got a strange look. They waved good-bye to Arnold and the rest. Then, they got in there.

"Well, that was great. Still, what ever happened to Wolfgang?" Helga asked.

"Who knows, Helga." Arnold said. The four left since the gates were open again. We cut to Wolfgang who has seemed to escaped and pulls out a walkie-talkie.

"Those kids have no idea what they are going up against." he said into it.

"Excellent, I'll round up those other villains and see what's gonna happen next." a deep, dark, voice came from the other end. Wolfgang's eyes then were red and the two laugh evilly.

* * *

I hope you like it. SOME FLAMES PLEASE and write lots of reviews! Chapter 10: Beaver Brothers, next! 


	10. Chapter 10: Beaver Brothers

Author's Note: I do not own any of there shows in here. SOME FLAMES PLEASE and write lots of reviews!

* * *

Chapter 10: Beaver Brothers

Instead of Jimmy, Timmy, SpongeBob, and Danny landing into another diff. world, we cut to a small dam in the middle of a lake. We got inside it and see two beavers (that look like weasels to others). One beaver had brown fur, spiky black hair going down, and yellow eyes. The other beaver was taller than him, and had gold fur with some of it sticking out. Their names are Norbert (Norb for short) and Daggett (Dag for short).

Daggett was reading a book on how things were related to one another.

"Norb, take a look at this." he said.

"Wow, first time I seen you read." Norbert said.

"Not funny. I'm looking at the section about beavers, that's us. And not weasels. It says in the book at since we can swim in water, sponges can live in water. You're following me?"

"No."

"OK, it just says that us beavers might be related to the sponge!"

"The sponge? Give me that!" Norb snatched the book from his brother, yes brother, and looked at it. "Dag, it says that..."

"Don't interrupt me now! You know, I have the strangest feeling today-ay that a sponge will come on our doorstep."

"Dag, don't be absurd. Really." Now, we go to to gang as they come out of the portal and land in front of the beavers' house.

"Man, I wish we can do that again!" Timmy said.

"You just said that a few portals ago." SpongeBob corrected. He was still in his form.

"Hmm, what kind of person would live out here?" Danny asked. The rest shrugged and Jimmy rang on the doorbell.

"I'll get it." Norb said inside the dam house...thing.

"Be careful Norb, it might be a talking sponge!" Dag exclaimed.

"Daggy waggy, what's the worst that can happen if a talking sponge can come to our doorstep?" he asked.

"I have no idea." Norbert just gave him that look at went to the door and opened it. He saw the boys, who were kinda creeped out as he was.

"Who are you people! Get off my lawn!" he yelled.

"Dude, it's the middle of a lake." Danny said.

"Oh yeah. Then, get off my dam! Unless there's something you need."

"Uh, what are you, beaver?" asked SpongeBob.

"Actually, yeah. Dag, get over here!" another beaver came out. He looked at SpongeBob and ran back inside into his room. "Uh, don't mind my brother, he's just going into his stupid phase. I'm Norbert, Norb for short, and that Daggett, Dag for short. What are your names?"

"I'm Jimmy. That's Timmy, SpongeBob, and Danny." Jimmy introduced.

"Uh, what you here for?"

"Um, we're from and city and..." Timmy trailed off can't thinking of any more.

"Oh, I get it. You're from the Nature Club. Of course you can come in."

"Thanks, I guess." The four came inside and Norbert closed the door. Then, Daggett came into the living room wearing hockey gear, a baseball bat, and a helmet used for bikes.

"Norb, is he gone?" Dag asked referring to SpongeBob. He look at him again and ran up to his room.

"Like I said, a dumb phase. Wanna take a tour?" he asked.

"No, I'm gonna stay here...alone." SpongeBob replied sadly. Norb sighs and goes up into his room (that him and his brother both scared. His friends tried to comfort him.

"SpongeBob, you can't be liked by everybody." Danny said.

"Well, I want everyone to like me."

"Even the villains?" Timmy asked.

"Well, not them." he started to cry. Meanwhile, Norb went up to see Daggett. His gear was now off.

"Dag!" Norbert yelled.

"What?" Daggett asked.

"I want you to be nice to them. Including SpongeBob."

"Why? The next thing you know...BAM! We're related to them!"

"We are not related to them. Besides, I gotta tell you something. In that book you read, there..." Before Norb can say any more, Timmy, Jimmy, and Danny came in. "Let me guess, this is about SpongeBob?"

"No. Do you know two dumb acting scientists?" Danny asked.

"Sort of, why?"

"They're down there attacking SpongeBob." Timmy replied. The boys went downstairs and saw SpongeBob being tackled by two scientists.

"Wow, they better get him good!" Daggett said.

"Dag. Those are the two scientists that try to do experiments on us and call us weasels!" Norbert snapped.

"You mean, you're not weasels?" Timmy asked and Norbert groaned.

"Yes, we are those two scientists." answered the first one. He had a big chin and was much younger. The second scientist looked much older and was shorter. They both wore white lab coats. "You see, we have these neat coats on. Pete, get the sponge and weasels."

"For the last time, I'm a beaver!" Daggett snapped.

"And also those kids, too." Pete, the second scientist did as he was told to and took the boys away from the dam. Then, the scientists put on gas masks and pink sleeping gas came on.

Jimmy opens his eyes and finds himself and the others in a huge, lab. "Hey, guys, wake up."

"Where am I?" Daggett asked.

"Where are you? Where are we?" Norbert corrected.

"Why do I have the feeling we're stuck inside a long, huge tube thingy?" Danny asked. We zoom out a bit and see that the four are really are inside a long, huge tube thingy in the middle of the lab. They are also tied up.

"Because we are?" Timmy said.

"Great, what's gonna happen next?" SpongeBob questioned, and the two scientists came out from the elevator.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't those boys/beavers?" said the first scientist.

"Get us out of here!" Timmy yelled.

"I'm afraid we can't do that."

"What are you gonna do, run experiments on us?" Danny asked.

"Isn't that the whole point?" Norbert asked to Danny.

"Don't remind me."

"You guys are in a top, unbreakable tube. A tube that can hold you inside...forever!" the two evil scientists laughed. "Come on, Pete. Let's go get a bite." they leave into the elevator again, leaving the good guys in the tube.

"Great, now what? They say that this is unbreakable. It's not like one of us can break us out of here by going intangible!" Norbert said.

"Uh, well...there's a funny story about that." Danny nervously.

"Ah ha! I knew it all along!" Daggett said.

"What's 'ah ha'?" Timmy asked.

"You four are actually superheroes from another universe, or more, and that you have powers and you visited other worlds that you and your friends don't know of! But, that's just a lucky guess." Jimmy, Timmy, SpongeBob and Danny give each other strange looks.

"Um..."

"I knew it all along! Dum dum dum!"

"Dag, I'm sure that there is a logical explanation for this." Norb said.

"Yeah, there sure is." Jimmy said.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for? Get us outta here!"

"OK, OK, geez!" Danny said. He went intangible and had the guys out including him at once. "Now, let's get out of here." the two scientists came in again and saw that the others were not in the tube. That was when Danny turned back and they fell down from floating up.

"You just had to do that." Norbert said.

"I knew it! That teen was a ghost! Pete, let's get them! Again!" the first scientist commanded. Daggett, Timmy, and Norbert were gnawing in the rope. Fortunately, that all worked and the boys scattered around the place.

"Norbert, hand me that missile." Jimmy commanded.

"Well, I don't know..." he replied.

"Just do it!"

"All right, all right! I'll give you the spoot missile!" Norb handed a huge missile (that looked like a rocket) to Jimmy. Then, Danny came over and used a spark of his Firebending on it. The missile lit up and the good guys got on it. Then, the missile went through the roof, into a stack of hay, and into other weird things. Eventually, the boys landed back at the dam, but they were filled with cuts, bruises, etc.

"That was nuts!" Daggett yelled. "Really, really nuts!"

"Yeah, I wish we can do that again!" Timmy added.

"No, seriously. That WAS nutty!"

"I think we get the point, Dag!" Norbert snapped.

"Just as long they're long gone, we don't have to hear any more from those science goons." Danny said.

"I have to agree. They're not that...scientific." Jimmy agreed. Suddenly, the two scientists show up from another huge missile with the same cuts and such.

"All right, we're gonna experiment you people whatever you like it or not." the first scientist said. Pete and him pulled out some weapons and aimed at them.

"Well, this looks like the end." Dag said.

"Oh, no! I did not give up my life in a different world that my friends don't even know I'm here! This means war!" Danny yelled. He charged at them, but Pete captured him into a non-ghost free net. "Never mind."

Timmy pulled out his wands and SpongeBob went on top of him. Then, Timmy lifted SpongeBob up and went onto the first scientist's head, making him can't see.

"Hey, get off me whatever you are!" the first scientist yelled.

"For the last time, I'm a sponge!" SpongeBob yelled too. However, the villain caught SpongeBob and threw him in the net with Danny. Also, Timmy was captured since his use of wands didn't work.

"Aw, spoot." Timmy said in the net. Jimmy, Norbert, and Daggett were the only ones standing. That was when Jimmy pulled out his shrink ray and made the weapons smaller.

"Ah ha! You scientists are now defeated!" said Dag.

"Well, we still have...ourselves!" the 1st one said. The other three looked at each other.

"Jimmy, plug your nose." Norbert whispered.

"You too, you three." Dag whispered to Timmy, SpongeBob, and Danny still in the net.

"Why?" Jimmy asked.

"Just trust me, OK?" Norb replied. Jimmy just shrugged and him, the beavers and his team plugged their noses. Then, the two beavers at the same time pulled out their tails and released some icky, smelly bad stuff. The two scientists couldn't stand it, so they surrendered.

"OK, OK! We surrender!" the 1st scientist shouted. The beavers putted in back their tails and the team started to smell again. The scientists went onto the missile again, but Jimmy stopped them with his anti-gravity ray.

"Not so fast!" he said. Norb and Dag got out Danny, Timmy, and SpongeBob from the net. So, after some ruthless beating on some bad guys...

We cut to inside the dam in the living room. The boys are now happy that everything is back to normal and the NU gang tell the beavers about their adventure so far.

"Wow, that sounds nuts!" Dag yelled again.

"Do you always have to say that?" Timmy annoyed.

"What do you expect? It's his catchphrase," Norbert said. "Speaking of catchphrases, come on everyone. BIG HUG!" he then grabbed everyone into one bug hug like he said.

"For a guy like you, you can hug as hard as my dad and he's big. No offense." Danny said.

"Let me guess, it's the fudge." Norbert said back.

"Yep, lots and lots of fudge."

"You know fudge is good," Dag added and Norb put everyone down. Daggett then turned to SpongeBob, who still looked depressed. "SpongeBob, I just wanna say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run away from you. I was just worried if I was related to you."

"Really?" SB asked.

"Really. Because, I wouldn't want to be related to some dorky, square sponge from another universe because he's a dork!" SpongeBob gets very insulted and kicks him in the stomach with his karate gear. "On second thought, scratch that." Dag falls down.

"I think what my brother is try to tell you is that, even if you were related, we would still be family. In some freaky way. Like me and my brother, Dag." Norbert explained.

"Now that sound better." commented SpongeBob.

"That reminds me. Dag, in this book," Norbert started as he took the book out. "you were stuck on a page. Instead of us beavers being related to the sponge, we are related to the...the...weasels?" Daggett cracked up. "No seriously. Take a look here." Norbert grabbed Dag to take a look at the book and he was right.

"No wonder people call us weasels!" Dag yelled. "Hey look, over there." he pointed. The six saw another vortex that was in front of the TV. "Hey, what gives? This spooty thing is blocking the TV!"

"It's our way home! Or into another universe." Jimmy said fast.

"Well, we can just hope that we can see you beavers next time and show you our real, awesome powers!" Timmy said.

"Uh, yeah." the four waved good-bye to their beaver friends and they did back. They went into the vortex and it disappeared.

"Wow, now that was nuts!" Norb shouted.

"Hey, that's my catchphrase!" Dag protested.

Meanwhile outside, the scientists were still out there, look beating up by our heroes. That was when another portal showed up and had...Wolfgang?

"Quick, come on. Out master is waiting." he said to the scientists. Behind him are the other villains from those other worlds that Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, and SpongeBob fought in. The scientists' eyes turned red too.

"Yes, we shall come." they said in unison in a trance like tone. The screen fades out.

* * *

Who is this master? What does he have to do with Jimmy, Timmy, SpongeBob and Danny? You'll find out eventually. SOME FLAMES PLEASE and write lots of reviews (but not about Zim coming in please!). And I promise, ZIM WILL COME IN! 


	11. Chapter 11: A Robot At Hand

Author's Note: I do not own any nicktoons in this story, just the plot, so don't sue me. SOME FLAMES PLEASE and write lots of reviews!

* * *

Chapter 11: A Robot At Hand

The Nicktoons Unite! gang landed in a small, suburban town.

"Wow, everything looks so...futuristic." Timmy said. "What year is this?"

Jimmy scanned the place with his watch. "2072."

"Wow, that is far."

"I'll say." SpongeBob agreed. Suddenly, a huge robot monster was attacking to town just a few feet away from them. Danny sighs.

"Great, more work to do." Danny sarcastically. The four put on their superhero stuff and then fly up into the sky. The robot was like 90 feet tall, and was mostly dark green with huge bumpy legs.

"That's one huge robot." SpongeBob said with his eyes big and wide.

"Relax, SpongeBob. We took care of stuff just like this before. I mean, how hard can it be?" Jimmy asked. Then, the robot flinged him into the air and landed down into the ground. "OK, I see your point."

The others turn back into the robot and Timmy pulls out his wands. This doesn't help because the robot pulls out a magic shield and bounces back onto Timmy making him a bunny. So, he falls down next to Jimmy. SpongeBob uses his karate, but the robot just stands there. Then, he flings SpongeBob too next to Jimmy and Timmy from the ground. Danny smacks his hand.

"If you have to get things done, you sometimes gotta do it yourself." Danny said to himself. He lifted up the robot as hard as he can from the feet, but that didn't work. Until, it did. He lifted up the robot from the ground and threw into outer space. However, he didn't know he was being helped. "That's weird, it felt like someone was helping me.

When Danny turned around, he saw another robot, but at 6 feet tall. The robot had blue pigtails, with bolts to connect it. Also, blue hair and clothes, white skin, feet that mix in with the shoes like Timmy (sort of). The robot was also shined into the light.

"Wow.

The robot then looked at Danny, seeing him still a ghost. She flew down as fast as he can to the ground. Danny caught up to her just in time.

"Wait! Who are you?" Danny asked the robot girl.

"Question is, who are you? My scanners tell me you're a ghost." she replied.

"I'm...I'm...Danny. Danny Phantom."

"My name's Jenny. Wow, it's sure nice to have someone else around here that's good."

"Uh, yeah. Sure." The two held hands, making the background looking beautiful. Meanwhile on the ground, the other three got up and put back their superhero stuff. They couldn't help but see this happening.

"Is it just me, or is that Danny talking to a robot girl?" SpongeBob asked.

"Looks like someone is in love!" Timmy taunted.

"Who is?" Timmy looked at SB blankly. Then, an old woman with two kids came over. The woman had white hair, wearing a lab coat with red glasses. The older boy had brown pants and a black shirt. He had red hair. The second boy was about Timmy's height. He had black hair with a red shirt and blue pants.

"Um, hi. Is there any reason why you're down there?" asked the red-haired boy.

"Nothing." Jimmy replied.

"Hey, do you guys see that robot and that ghost?" Timmy pointed.

"Yeah." the black-haired guy also pointed. However by looking at this, the old woman went off, angrily. Meanwhile, Danny and Jenny are still looking at each other like before. They got interrupted when they heard a voice from a distance.

"XJ-9! You get down here right now!" it said.

"Sorry, but I gotta go!" Jenny said to Danny, but he held onto Jenny from the back.

"Wait, do you think we can meet each other again?" Danny asked.

"I sure hope we can." she replied softly. That was when Jenny hugged him and Danny blushed. Jenny flew off.

"Wow." Danny said to himself. He also flew back to the ground and changed back from an allay. Danny ran back and saw Jimmy, Timmy, and SpongeBob with two other people. "Uh, what did I miss?"

"Danny, meet my new friend, Tuck!" Timmy pointed to Tuck, who was the short, black guy.

"Yeah, and I'm his big brother, Brad!" the other guys introduced. "And, what's your name? I know that's Jimmy, Timmy and...SpongeBob."

"Like Timmy said. I'm Danny. Danny Fenton." he said.

"Nice to meet you," Brad shook Danny's hand. "Hey, I never seen you guys before. Are you new?"

"Yeah, we are totally new!" Jimmy replied fast.

"Right. So, do you guys wanna come with us to the Wakemans?" Tuck asked.

"Who are the Wakemans?" SpongeBob said.

"Only the creepiest, mysterious people around Tremorton! They even have a robot," Danny thought about Jenny then when Tuck said 'robot'. "And are creepy, just like you!" Tuck pointed to SB. Brad hit him on the shoulder.

"Tuck!" he shushed him.

"What? I was only trying to make a point of view."

"Brothers." Brad said.

"I know what you mean." Danny looked at Timmy, who did act like a brother to him, but wasn't.

"So, do you guys wanna come?"

"Sure!" Timmy replied.

"I don't wanna." SpongeBob scared.

"Come on, I wanna see the robot!"

"Yeah, I want to see her too." Danny said.

"How do you know that the robot might be a...never mind."

"Come on, let's go!" Brad annoyed. We cut to a gray house with blue windows. Jimmy knocked on the door.

"Um, is anyone in here?" Jimmy asked.

"Why, come in." a voice said. The six came in and saw the old woman again in the lab coat.

"Hey, I know you!" SpongeBob pointed.

"Yes, I'm Dr. Nora Wakeman. But just call me Ms. Wakeman. Who are your new friends?" she asked.

"Hi, I'm Jimmy. That's Timmy, Danny and SpongeBob." Jimmy introduced. Nora took a closer look at SpongeBob.

"Interesting."

"That's what everyone says about me." SpongeBob said.

"Hey mom, is it someone at the door?" a female voice said. Ms. Wakeman sighs.

"Come on out, honey." the same exact robot that Danny saw before when fighting.

"Hi, my name's Jenny."

"Although I prefer XJ-9." Nora mumbled to herself.

"I couldn't help but overhear. So, your names are Jimmy, Timmy, SpongeBob and...Danny." Jenny went over to Danny closely.

"Uh, hi. Girl I've never met before." Danny twitched.

"You know. You look so familiar, do I know you?"

"No. Not as I can remember." Timmy looked at him oddly.

"Hey, is that a Megathriller 6000?" Jimmy interrupted and pointed to it. Ms. Wakeman took it out.

"Yes, it is." she replied.

"Hey, I have an idea. How about one of us picks a person and shows them Tremorton for the rest of the day?" Brad suggested. The others agreed. Jenny took Danny, Tuck took Timmy, Nora took Jimmy, and Brad had SpongeBob. We cut to the park and Danny and Jenny walking together.

"So, how do you like it hear so far?" Jenny asked him.

"Uh, it's very nice here."

"Which reminds me. Brad told me that you and you friends moved. Which place were you from before?"

Danny stumbled. "Uh, well...you see...I..."

"Ah ha!" a guy with black, slim hair wearing a dark red sweater and blue pants pointed at them.

"Sheldon! What the heck do you think you're doing?" Jenny furiously.

"You two are dating, aren't you?"

"I am not her girlfriend!" Danny snapped.

"He is not my boyfriend!" Jenny also snapped at Sheldon. "He's just new in town. Sorry for that Danny."

"It's OK." Sheldon growled, but Jenny turned to him.

"Sheldon, meet Danny. Danny meet Sheldon." she introduced. They both shook hands.

"Uh, Jenny. Can I talk to you?" Sheldon asked and took Jenny. Danny gave an awkward expression. Suddenly, another robot, or a team of robots was behind Danny. He turned around and saw the whole cluster.

"Robots, get them! He'll fit in perfectly." the robot leader said and showed a cage having inside Timmy, SpongeBob, and Jimmy. Danny gasped. Meanwhile with Sheldon and Jenny...

"Sheldon, what is it?" Jenny asked.

"There's something weird about that guy I don't like." Sheldon replied.

"That's it?"

"Look, just as a friend, I'm just saying that you should you know..."

"Wait, you're not saying..."

"I am."

"Sheldon! Look, I only like you as a friend. I only like Danny as a friend. I want a guy who is smart, handsome, loyal, and honest."

"But I can be all of those things!" Sheldon insisted.

"For the guy for that too, but also have...snow white hair and glowing green eyes." Jenny was suddenly thinking about Danny Phantom. Then, her pigtails went on and off, meaning trouble in town. "Sorry, Sheldon, but I got to go!" Jenny zoomed away. Sheldon left sadly until he bumped into Tuck, Ms. Wakeman, and Brad.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Sheldon asked.

"The Cluster are back! And seemed to kidnapped Danny and his friends!" Ms. Wakeman yelled.

"What!"

Meanwhile, Jenny saw the Cluster with Vexus, their leader and returned. Also, they had Jimmy, SpongeBob, Timmy and Danny.

"Vexus, put the boys down!" Jenny shouted.

"Too bad, XJ-9!" Vexus snapped. "The boys are mine! Robots, let's go!" the Cluster robots got back into the huge ship of theirs, leaving Jenny sad too. The ship left into the sky, but she got to it and hanged on to it.

The next thing you know, the heroes and villains were in outer space. The NU boys were not tied up on a stage, showing many evil robots. Queen Vexus comes up to them.

"Well, well, well. Well." she starts.

"What do you want? We don't even know you!" Jimmy angrily.

"It's not what I want, it's what Jenny wants."

"Let me guess. We are bait and you're gonna trap Jenny like the rest of us." Timmy bored.

"Hmm, very good. But not good enough!"

"Nicktoons...Unite, now!" the four boys broke out through the ropes that tied them. Danny changed into Danny Phantom, Timmy pulled out his wands, Jimmy took out his inventions and SpongeBob had his karate gear.

"A ghost?" Vexus surprised.

"Actually, it's a halfa. I'm a halfa. Half ghost, half human for me." Danny said. They started to fight the robots until Jenny came through the door. "Jenny?"

"Danny? Danny, you're alive!" Jenny came up to him and hugged him again. He blushed as Timmy was the only one in disgust.

"Sorry to break such a close relationship, but now it's time to end you!" Vexus shouted.

"Danny, what are you doing here? And why are Jimmy, Timmy and SpongeBob fighting those robots with weapons?" Jenny asked to Danny.

"There's no time to explain! We gotta..." Suddenly, a blast came shooting at Jenny from Vexus. She just stood there knowing what was gonna happen next. So, Danny dodged the blast and that hit him. He fell down and transformed back human. Jenny was in shock. Then, she felt a hand touch her. It was from Jimmy.

"Come on! Grab Danny and let's get outta here!" Jimmy yelled. Timmy and SpongeBob were already in an escape pod near-by. Jenny grabbed Danny and her and Jimmy went in there. Jimmy flew the escape pod back to Tremorton.

"Quick, let's follow them!" Smytus said.

"No, leave them." said Vexus.

"Huh?"

"Jenny and her little friends might have won now, but we'll get them next time, I just know it. Besides, we have more important things to do."

"Like what?"

"You'll find out eventually." Vexus then laughs evilly as hard as she can. Meanwhile back in Tremorton, Timmy, SpongeBob and Jimmy explain to Jenny about what's been going on around them.

"Wow. So Danny Phantom is really Danny Fenton?" asked Jenny, the others nodded. "Actually, I really don't blame him. If I dealt with the same life as him, which I do, then I don't really don't blame him." Danny then woke up and found Jenny, Timmy, Jimmy and SpongeBob back on Earth.

"Whoa, what happened?" Danny asked.

"We escaped." Timmy replied.

"Yeah, and just in the nick of time." SpongeBob laughed.

"Yes, and Danny?" Jenny said.

"Huh?" he was confused.

"I forgive. I know about your powers."

"Yeah." they both blushed at the same time.

"XJ-9!" the voice came from Ms. Wakeman as usual. Tuck, Brad, and Sheldon were also behind her. "So are in so much trouble, young lady!"

"Don't blame her, Ms. Wakeman. I have learned a true lesson today. Which I completely forgot by the way." Danny said.

"Well, close enough."

"Hey, look over there!" Tuck pointed to a portal. It was behind a large tree.

"We better get going." Jimmy said.

"We'll see you next time." Timmy added. Danny held Jenny's hand one more time, and Brad and Sheldon couldn't help it but were jealous.

"I'll see you next time, too." Danny winked at Jenny. They went into the portal and it was gone.

"Uh, what was all that about?" Tuck asked.

"Yeah. I mean, you and Danny?" Brad said.

"For the last time, Danny and I are just good friends. Like you." Brad blushed to himself. "I'll tell you guys along the way." They also left the park and never forgetting those four heroes, and so did the other people that knew them.

* * *

Sorry for BradxJenny, SamxDanny, Danny fangirls/Jenny fanboys, or anything near close to that! I couldn't help but resist! SOME FLAMES PLEASE and write lots of reviews! 


	12. Chapter 12: SpongeBob the Monster

Author's Note: I do not own anything in this story expect for the plot. SOME FLAMES PLEASE and write lots of reviews!

* * *

Chapter 12: SpongeBob the Monster

The kids jump out from the vortex again and land into another city. It was pretty full like in Hillwood City.

"Hey, we're in Tommy's form again!" Timmy said.

"That's...not so bad." said Danny.

Jimmy sighs. "Another universe. Well, let's look around in this one." he said.

"Yeah, I really wonder what this one is 'cause it looks so cool like that other worlds familiar to it and..." SpongeBob fast, but got interrupted.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!" Danny angrily. "All you ever do is whine and by happy and perky at the same time! Can you at least be normal for once!" Danny leaves. Jimmy and Timmy look at SpongeBob heartbroken. Then, the two humans follow Danny.

"Well, fine! I don't need you! I got my own now! SpongeBob yelled. Suddenly, he tripped on some cement and made him spin around a pole. He flew into the air and landed in the city dump. SB fell down through the garage and landed near a washing machine door. The door opened but not by itself.

A bunny-like magenta monster with big ears came out and saw SpongeBob, unconscious. He dragged him in. SpongeBob woke up in a room that had beds and things made out of garage.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in my room." the bunny-like monster replied as he came in.

"You mean _our_ room?" corrected a voice. It came from a black and white candy cane shaped monster, with big red lips. Another one came in. His eyeballs weren't attached. The third monster had lots of hair and smelled from his armpits.

"OK, OK! So, it's _our_ room!" the first monster spoke.

"You sound funny, like that Chihuahua." SpongeBob said. "Who are you people?"

"Well, I'm Oblina, that Ickis and Krumm." she introduced.

"Hi, I'm SpongeBob. And...I'm alone." he lied the next part.

"Well, we better make sure that the Gromble doesn't find you." Ickis said.

"Who's the Gromble?"

"Believe me, you don't wanna know him."

"Um, okay. What is this place?"

"A place where monsters and all train at this academy to learn to how scare humans." Oblina replied.

"You're monsters?" SpongeBob asked, the others nodded. "Um, you mean the good hearted monsters? That don't scare humans, right?"

"No we're not." Krumm said.

"Oh. I don't feel so good." SpongeBob fainted on the bed.

"What did I say?"

"I think he has scare-phobia." Oblina replied.

"What's that?" asked Ickis.

"If you were paying attention in class, you would know!" she snapped. "Now, scare-phobia means that he doesn't want to scare humans."

"What kind of monster wouldn't want to do that?"

"I say that we remind him about how much humans are the enemy and we are his friends."

"Sounds good to me." Krumm said. Then, he held his eyes in his mouth and took a bucket of water. He poured it all over SpongeBob, waking him up.

"What did I miss?" he asked.

"SpongeBob, we're gonna help you with your problem!" Oblina replied.

"Ooh. What problem?"

"You'll see." Ickis laughed.

With some training, the monsters started to make SpongeBob not who he really was. In a couple of hours, SpongeBob started to act like a complete monster, and ready to scare humans. Meanwhile with Danny, Timmy and Jimmy, they were walking around the city, not near the dump.

"Danny, do you think that you were being harsh on SpongeBob?" Timmy asked.

"Oh, come on! Like I really care about that guy!" Danny replied.

"Danny, we're a team! And eventually, you're gonna have to forgive him." Jimmy said. Suddenly, a guys wearing goggles came up to them.

"Have you seen any monsters around here?" asked the man.

"Everyone knows that monsters don't exist!" Danny snapped.

"That's what everyone wants you to think. But I'll prove them once and for all!" the man then runs away.

"Man, that guys acts like Crocker, only with monsters!" Timmy said.

"At least things can't get any..." Danny stopped as the three also tripped in the cement and they spun around a pole, making them fly into the dump like SpongeBob. "Never mind."

"What a dump!" Timmy joked.

"Maybe we can find someone here. There are bound to be some people, hopefully." Jimmy said. Suddenly, SpongeBob popped out along with Ickis, Oblina, and Krumm.

"SpongeDude, you're alive!" Timmy came over to him, but the monsters scared the humans boys away. The monsters laughed, and not SpongeBob.

"What's wrong with you?" Ickis asked.

"Well, you see, I kinda know them." SpongeBob replied.

"You scared them a lot?" asked Krumm.

"No, I just know them really close as friends. But who cares? They didn't like me anyway, including Danny." the monsters look at each other. Suddenly, the man that talked to Jimmy, Timmy and Danny kidnaps the monsters and SpongeBob into a cage.

"Simon!" Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina yell at once.

"Yes, I finally have you monsters trapped! And soon enough, I'll show you to the entire world!" Simon laughs evilly.

"Man, this guy is crazy as Crocker." Spongebob mumbled to himself. Jimmy, Timmy and Danny saw what was happening.

"We got to help them!" insisted Jimmy. Danny sighs.

"Well, going ghost!" Danny changed slowly from Danny Fenton to Danny Phantom. Timmy pulled out his wands and Jimmy pulled out his invention. Meanwhile, SpongeBob had a lot going into his mind.

"Why does this keep happening to me? I wanna make new friends, but not also lose my old ones. I mad many new friends around these worlds like Ickis, Timmy, etc. But since they're my friends, I also must care for them!" he thought into his mind. Suddenly, in the outside world, SpongeBob turned into a huge monster, with fangs, drool coming out of his mouth, and the cage broke. However, the monsters stood back and Simon ran. Then, SpongeBob changed back into himself.

"Wow, that was kinda creepy. Even I can't do that." remarked Ickis. Jimmy, Timmy and Danny came out.

"All right, put the sponge down!" Jimmy commanded. Ickis looked at Danny.

"Wow, a real live ghost!" Ickis laughed.

"Yeah, whatever." Danny said.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" SpongeBob asked. "Not that you care or anything."

"Forget it, he's with us now!" Oblina said.

"No, he's with us!" Jimmy snapped.

"No, us!"

"Us!"

"Us!"

"Us!"

"QUIET!" SpongeBob yelled, the rest turn to him. "Look, I know that I might have a new power, but I am a sponge! And only a sponge!" Simon returns with a huge cage and traps our heroes and monsters in it.

"Hey, you're that guy!" Timmy pointed.

"You mean Simon." Krumm said.

"Whatever."

"Now, that I have you all, nothing can stop from showing you monsters to the world!" Simon said. Then leaves again to get some equipment.

"Great, so now what do we do?" Jimmy asked.

"I gotta get us outta here." SpongeBob in a serious tone.

"Well, you guys better go something! I don't wanna die!" Ickis whined. Timmy pulled out his wands and made the bars freeze. Then, Danny took and few ghost blasts and everyone was free.

"That was too easy." Oblina said.

"Just like everything else in those other worlds." said Timmy. Simon came back with the stuff.

"How did you people escape? No matter, I'll have you all anyway!" he pulled out some weapons and aimed it at Oblina, Krumm, and Ickis. It made them stuck to the ground.

SpongeBob turned back into a huge monster like before, but that didn't scare Simon. Danny got on him and he took a few ghost blasts at him. Timmy and Jimmy used their weapons at once and defeated Simon. Timmy took out the monsters with his wands after.

"OK, there's just one thing to say here...what was all about?" Ickis asked. After a few more hours, the four boys explained how they got here into this world and what has happened to them.

"Wow, that sounds really interesting." Krumm said.

"But a long, long journey." said Danny. He changed back human.

"Wow, a ghost and a human!" Ickis surprised.

"It's halfa. I'm a halfa. And SpongeBob's a sponge, not a monster." Danny turned to him. "And as for you, I'm sorry about the things I've said."

"I forgive. And I have learned a true lesson...that I just forgot." SpongeBob replied. They both shook hands again.

"Hey, what's that next to you?" Oblina pointed to SpongeBob. There was a gold jewel just like from that portal vision (a/n: See ch.5.).

"Wow, I think this is what gave that power." SpongeBob picked it up.

"Yeah, just like my emerald." Danny took it out and SpongeBob and Danny held them close. They were both shining. After that, they put them back.

"Hey, look over there!" Ickis pointed. They went over to where it was and was another vortex.

"It looks like our way to get back...or else." Danny said. The NU gang got into the portal and they all waved good-bye.

"You know, that was just creepy." Krumm said.

"Yeah. On well, who wants to dig through garbage?" Ickis asked.

"I do!" the boys went and Oblina just shruged and went off with them.

Meanwhile, Cindy, Libby, Sheen, Carl, Goddard, Cosmo, Wanda, Patrick, Sandy, Tucker and Sam were in Retroville.

"It's been days and 1 ½ weeks since we've seen Jimmy, SpongeBob, Timmy and Danny! Where are they?" Sam asked.

"That's why I've called you all here," Cindy started. "Something weird is going on."

"Oh, I understand." a voice said. It was a dark shadow, but not the Shadow Man. It was someone way worse. The voice laughs evilly and the screen fades out again.

* * *

So, how do you like it? Sorry if I messed up from the last chapter, but I fixed it! SOME FLAMES PLEASE and write lots of reviews! 


	13. Chapter 13: A Wallaby's Modern Life

Author's Note: I do not own any nicktoons in this story. **You are allowed to write flames, but not so much, PLEASE **and write lots of reviews. And I promise, **Invader Zim will come**!

* * *

Chapter 13: A Wallaby's Modern Life

The next world Timmy, Jimmy, SpongeBob and Danny landed in had them turn into animals expect SB. Danny was a zebra, Timmy was an dog, and Jimmy was a cat.

"Great, now where are we?" Timmy asked.

"In a place called O-Town." Jimmy replied reading a sign.

"How come you didn't get turned into an animal?" asked Danny to SpongeBob.

"Because I _am_ one!" he snapped at him.

"Well, what about in Nearburg?"

"Maybe we can find someone...like over there!" Timmy pointed a an oddly like house. In that house, lived a small wallaby. We inside more and we see him with his black and white dog (not a dalmatian). The wallaby is wearing brown shoes with a blue shirt with purple triangles.

"Ah, Spunky. Do you always have this strange feeling that something cool yet strange is gonna happen today?" the wallaby asked his dog, who barked in reply. He sighs. Then, someone knocked at the door. The wallaby opened it and it was a yellow steer who had small green hair and wore red overalls. He looked very fat, too.

"Hey, Rocko." the steer greeted.

"Hey, Hef." Rocko replied.

"You know, four kids are outside...at your door...looking at us." Rocko opened to door further and saw Jimmy, Timmy, SpongeBob and Danny waving at him. "You see? I think it's kinda creepy."

"Well, maybe they're new in town. Wouldn't hurt to introduce them." Rocko in his Australian accent. The two went out with Spunky coming along and greeted them.

"Hi, I'm Heffer. And this is my friend, Rocko, with his dog, Spunky." Heffer greeted the team. "Uh, what are your names?"

"Hey, you sound like me!" SpongeBob remarked, again.

"Why am I not surprised?" Danny sarcastic.

"Hey there, mates. I sure hope you like O-Town." Rocko shakes Timmy's hand. He knew that Rocko sounded like Crocker and the rest did, too. "Uh, why are you giving me that strange look?"

"Nothing. It's not like you sound like a villain or anything," Jimmy said. "By the way, I'm Jimmy, that's Timmy, SpongeBob, and Danny."

"Hey, wanna see the rest of O-Town?" Heffer asked. The others nodded. Timmy patted Spunky and the rest went off. The boys went next door and Rocko knocked on it. It opened and showing a frog with blue lips and orange hair. She was wearing a white pearl necklace with a pink shirt and blue pants.

"Hello, Mrs. Bighead. I want you to meet the new people around the block. Jimmy, SpongeBob, Danny, and Timmy." Rocko said.

"Aww, how adorable." Ms. Bighead pinched Timmy's cheek and Jimmy snickered. Timmy growled at him, since he was the higher mammal than him.

"Hey, where's Mr. Bighead?" Heffer asked.

"He did say something going to the O-Town allay. He'll show up, eventually." Mrs. Bighead replied. The kids looked at each other. "Well, I better go, I'm baking fly cookies. Wanna come in for some?" Rocko and the rest looked in disgust.

"Uh, no thanks, Mrs.Bighead. The others and I better get going." Rocko closed the door.

"What are fly cookies?" SpongeBob asked.

"You don't wanna know." Sb then stepped back. "Well, let's look at the rest of the town, then?" The seven went over to a trailer and Heffer knocked on it this time.

"Who lives out here?" Timmy asked.

"Another friend of mine." Rocko said. Then, the door opened revealing a turtle with green and light green shell. He also wore glasses and a yellow shirt with lighter green pants.

"Hey, fellas. Who are they?" the turtle asked.

"Filbert, these are some new friends. I would like you to meet Jimmy, Timmy, SpongeBob and Danny."

"Hey." Filbert shook Jimmy's hand.

"Hi, I guess." Jimmy said.

"We're going around town, wanna come?" SpongeBob asked.

Filbert whispered something to Heffer. "Hey, that sponge sounds like you."

"It's a sponge? I thought it was swiss cheese." Heffer thinking about food.

"I heard that!" SpongeBob snapped.

"Hmm, you know, we should get something to eat." Danny suggested.

"Great. To Chokey Chicken we go!" Heffer pointed. We cut over to the Chokey Chicken inside, which was a fast food place full of meat. The boys were eating, but mostly SpongeBob and Heffer who were chowing down mostly everything.

"So, where did you guys come from?" Filbert asked.

"Um, U-City?" Timmy lied.

"Hmm, never heard of U-City before. Oh, well." Heffer and SpongeBob were then fighting for the last piece of meat.

"Hey, it's mine, cheese!" Heffer yelled.

"For the last time, I'm a SPONGE!" SpongeBob yelled too. The two kept pulling and pulling on the meat until it slipped out of their hands and landed on the floor.

"I think that's enough meat for today. Anyone wanna go, now?" Rocko asked.

"Fine, but I'm not talking to the _sponge_." Heffer said.

"Yeah, and I'm not talking to the _steer_." said SpongeBob. The others looked at each other, knowing what was about to happen soon. They start to walk around town stop at the O-Town allay.

"Well, this is where Mrs. Bighead said about Mr. Bighead being here." Jimmy said.

"And, why do we have to go in there?" Timmy asked.

"You know, maybe coming here was a bad idea." Rocko scared.

"Come on, what's the worst that can happen?"

"Well..."

"Let's go already!" Danny annoyed. They went into the allay and overheard Mr. Bighead talking.

"Soon those kids will never be heard from again, master." he said to another person we can't see. It really came from a shadowy figure.

"Yes. I'll grab the other villains and get the show rolling. If you know what I mean."

"Oh, you won't regret it, sir." the shadow leaves after that.

"I wonder what was that all about." Filbert whispered.

"Well, I don't like it." Timmy said. Heffer then tripped over a trash can and everyone fell down. Mr. Bighead saw them.

"Um, hi there, Mr. Bighead." Rocko nervously chuckled.

"Yeah, we weren't spying on you or anything." Heffer lied.

"Well, you people saw nothing here! Nada!" Bighead yelled. "And who are they?"

"They are the new kids around the block. Meet Danny, SpongeBob, Timmy, and Jimmy." Heffer introduced.

"I don't care!" Bighead snapped and pushed everyone out of the way. He left the scene.

"Man, that guy has anger issues, like that Chihuahua." Timmy said.

"You mean your dad?" Hef asked.

"No...more like someone I know of." Spunky then growled.

"What is it boy?" Rocko asked.

"Maybe it's better we go, _now_." Jimmy said. Rocko shrugged and the boys left the allay. After they left, we see in there glowing, triangle red eyes and evil laugher. We cut to Rocko's house at night. Heffer and Filbert return home.

"Uh, don't you guys have to get back home?" Rocko asked, the team looked at each other.

"We gotta tell you something." Danny said.

"Yeah, we...we're explorers." said Timmy. Rocko starred in surprise.

"You see, we travel all over places and try to find houses to stay at." Jimmy explained/lied.

"Well, I guess it's all right if you people stay at my house here." Rocko said.

"Great! Where's the guest room?" SpongeBob asked.

"Upstairs to your left."

"Thanks." later that night, everyone was sleeping peacefully in their beds. Then, Danny woke up.

"Whoa, thank goodness that was only a dream," he said. His stomach grumbled. "Man, I should have more meat. Too bad Heffer and SpongeBob dropped the last one." Danny got out of bed and wen into the kitchen. A fast shadow went though and made Danny look. "That was odd. And not even my ghost sense went off." he grabbed a light midnight snack and thought he heard an evil laugh. "Maybe I should get...

Danny stopped as Spunky was on his feet, clinging (literally) to him and awake. Danny put the food down on the table.

"Hey, what are you doing up, boy?" Danny petted Spunky and he wagged. The fast shadow appeared again. Danny went back to pick up his food, but it wasn't there. "That is weird." then, Spunky growled again. Danny held onto Spunky and something attacked them. Danny's scream woke up Jimmy, Rocko, Timmy and SpongeBob.

"What was that?" Timmy asked.

"Danny screaming." Jimmy replied.

"Hey, where is he?" questioned SpongeBob.

"And Spunky, he's gone too," Rocko added. "GONE!"

"Don't worry, Rocko. I'm sure we'll find them...soon." Jimmy comforting.

"I'll call the others."

We cut outside at the O-Town docks. Everyone is back in their same, old clothes used for day and waiting.

"Why are we here again?" Heffer asked.

"We're here to look for Spunky and Danny!" SpongeBob snapped.

"Well, maybe you're the person who kidnapped them!"

"No, I didn't!"

"That's what the person wants you to think!" the two stare angrily at each other.

"There's no time for this, men." Filbert interrupted.

"Yeah. The only place that we didn't check is the O-Town allay." Timmy said.

"I don't know about that place. It gives me bad vibes." said Rocko.

"Rocko, if you wanna find your dog, you have to take that chance." Jimmy said.

"Well, all right." the boys go into the allay again and find no one. Nothing but it being dark and scary.

"Maybe Rocko was right about this place. It's even scarier at midnight." SpongeBob scared.

"You know, this place is so familiar to me," Heffer said. "It's like..." a scream was heard.

"That sounds like Danny! Come on!" Jimmy commanded. The rest followed him and found themselves back at the dock.

"You'll never get away with this!" Danny yelled to someone. Spunky was there too and barked along with him. The others turned to see this and the person who captured Danny and Spunky was...

"Mr. Bighead, but why?" Rocko asked.

"Well, let's find out," Timmy said. He came out from one of the boxes and the other three saw him. "Hey, put them down!" Jimmy, SpongeBob, Filbert, Heffer, and Rocko appeared with him. Bighead dropped Danny on the dock, who was gonna throw them into the sea.

"I'll tell you why I'm doing this! You see, I made a deal with this guy." Bighead started.

"The guy we overheard in the allay." Heffer said.

"Yes. He said if I get rid of Danny and Spunky, then..."

"Then what?" Filbert asked and interrupted.

"You!" he finished pointing to Rocko.

"Me? What did I do?" Rocko questioned.

"You're the person who made my life a living nightmare! And now, I'm gonna make your life one!" Rocko was still confused.

"Oh, no you don't! If you're gonna take Rocko, then take us with you! Wait, that didn't come out right." Heffer said.

"Well, I didn't want to do this, but we have to! Nicktoons Unite!" Jimmy yelled. He took out his weapons, Timmy pulled out his wands, SpongeBob had his karate stuff, and Danny transformed to his ghost form. They also turned back human (expect SB). The others were in shock.

"That still doesn't stop me! Robo-frogs, attack!" giant robot frogs appeared and started to attack. Timmy used his wands and made some freeze, and Danny (got escaped) used his ghost blasts. SpongeBob used his karate and the bubble bomb. Jimmy took the leader of the Robo-frogs. Heffer and Filbert got Spunky, and Rocko fought with Mr. Bighead.

"So, why did you do all this?" Rocko still asked. Bighead groans.

"Do, I really _have _to tell you?" Mr. Bighead asked.

"Yes!" the others replied in unison.

"SILENCE! Now, to end this!" Suddenly, Rocko dodged his attack and the Robo-frogs were finished. Jimmy and Rocko side to side attacked Bighead, but mostly Jimmy. Rocko tied him up after that. "I hate my life."

"That was a hoot!" Heffer yelled. "Let's do it again!"

"Uh, I don't think that's possible." Filbert said.

Spunky came up to Rocko and he licked him on the cheek. "Thank you people, but who really are you?" Rocko asked. It took 'til morning to explain. The other three understood.

"Wow, real humans! And a sponge!" Heffer exclaimed.

"You're not so bad yourself as a steer." SpongeBob replied. Spunky sniffed something. Everyone followed back to Rocko's house in the living room. They found a portal.

"So, that's how you end up in different worlds."

"Yep. So, we better get going before anyone finds out more about this." Timmy said.

"Don't worry, you have our word." Rocko pledged.

"Thanks." Jimmy and his friends waved good-bye and so did Rocko's team. Spunky came up to Danny and licked him.

"I'll miss you too boy." Danny patted him. Then, the four went into the portal and that disappeared.

* * *

There's the 13th chapter, so I hope you like it! **You are allowed to write flames, but not so much, PLEASE!**


	14. Chapter 14: Deep Into the ChalkZone

Author's Note: I do not own any nicktoons in this story, including the Nicktoons Unite! video game. **You are allowed to write flames, but not so much, PLEASE!

* * *

**

Chapter 14: Deep Into the ChalkZone

Into the next world, SpongeBob, Timmy, Jimmy and Danny were still themselves, but were in chalk form.

"Hey, how come we're all chalky looking?" Timmy questioned.

"I don't know, but I kinda like it." Danny remarked. Then, everyone heard a strange noise. It wasn't their stomachs, but something else. Something appeared wearing a scary mask that made the four jump. SpongeBob screamed and hid behind Danny. The person took off his mask. He looked like a small superhero and was blue and white.

"Man, you people you have seen your faces! Including that sponge guy!" the chalk figure laughed. SpongeBob felt insulted and Danny gave showed him his ghost fist. The guy stops laughing. "What?"

"Snap! Are you fooling with those new people again?" a voice asked. Two people came over. One was the one who spoke, and had brown hair and small teeth coming out. He wore a green shirt that matched his olive green pants. The other person was a girl. She had orange glasses, dark red hair, a green T-shirt and a skirt like the Scottish wore.

"What? What did I do? Really." the chalk figure said.

"Snap, you're not supposed to to mess around with new comers." the girl snapped. She went up to Jimmy. "And hello there. Who and your friends supposed to be?"

"I'm Jimmy. That's Timmy, SpongeBob, and Danny." he introduced.

"Jimmy, that's a nice name. Tell me, do you like science?"

"Are you kidding, I love science!"

"Oh, boy time for the gagging to start." Snap said to the rest, and they nodded. Rudy scowled at Jimmy, while Timmy gave him a look.

"By the way, I'm Penny. That's Rudy, and the chalk superhero is Snap." Penny said.

"Hey!" Snap yelled. SpongeBob couldn't help but snicker. "Not funny."

"So, wanna see more of ChalkZone?" Rudy asked.

"ChalkZone? This is ChalkZone?" asks Danny.

"Yes, basically. Come on, I'll show you guys around more."

"You guys go, I'll take Jimmy." Penny said. Snap and Danny rolled their eyes. Rudy and Timmy were in most disgust. After that, Rudy, SpongeBob, Danny, Snap and Timmy stop at a huge cave.

"What is this place?" SpongeBob asked.

"You're about to find out," Rudy replied. "Biclops, I want you to meet some new friends!" a cyclops came out, but had one eye. He wore on some Scottish clothes.

"Rudy Tabootie!" he said and looked down at SpongeBob, Danny and Timmy. "And who are the new friends?"

"Biclops, meet Timmy, SpongeBob, and Danny! Timmy, SpongeBob, Danny meet Biclops!" Snap introduced.

"Hi!" SpongeBob shook, Biclop's hand, which was kinda hard for him being big and SB being small. He then landed flat to the ground. "I'm OK."

"So, why are we here?" Timmy asked.

"Rudy here is the chosen one to hold the magic chalk, which is in the Magic Chalk Mines, I, myself, am the guardian of this place." Biclops explained.

"Yeah, and I'm half ghost." Danny sarcastic, but was true.

"Actually, it's true. I'll show you." Rudy said. He took out his magic chalk and drew a giant piece of candy.

"Well, you can't argue with this guy, Danny!" Timmy said chewing on the candy.

"Yeah, this is good!" SpongeBob added and chomped on it.

"Hey, where's Penny?" Biclops asked.

"She's with Jimmy, their other friend," Snap replied. "Maybe doing some 'chemistry'."

"Yeah right! I suppose they're doing something else, like getting married." Rudy angrily.

"Hey, what's your problem?"

"Nothing!" Rudy snapped back and left.

"Harsh." Danny said.

"Maybe I should go talk to him." says Timmy. We cut into an factory that looked broke down. Someone was speaking.

"Soon enough, that Rudy Tabootie will pay for what he did to me! Or else my name isn't...Skrawl!" we now see a horribly drawn chalk drawing that had small purple hair, light blue skin, and had green on the bottom part of him. "Beanie Boys, get in here!"

Suddenly, three flying boys that looked like bees (and dressed like them) came in. The first one spoke.

"What do you want to do, master?" he asked.

"Find me...Penny Sanchez." the Beanie Boys, as called, commanded his plan. They went off to find her. Speaking of Penny, we cut to her and Jimmy sitting a romantic place (full of birds, hearts, etc.)

"Oh, Jimmy! Who knew we had so much in common?" Penny started.

"Yeah, I love science, you love science! I like to talk smart like, you like to talk smart like!" Jimmy finished.

"Yes, it's a scientific dream come true." the both sigh at the same time. "If only..."

"If only what?"

"You were real. You're a chalk drawing, I'm a real human."

"Penny, there's something I want to tell you."

"Sure Jimmy, anything."

"You see,...I'm..."

"Penny! Jimmy." yelled a voice. It came from Rudy. Timmy was also following him.

"Rudy?" Penny asked.

"Timmy?" asked Jimmy.

"Timmy?" Rudy surprised.

"Uh, hi." Timmy fell down to the ground after panting. "I gotta start exercising more."

"Rudy, what are you doing here?" Penny demanded.

"To stop you and Jimmy...from...from kissing!"

"We were not about to kiss! And why would you even think about that anyway?"

"Because...I just can't tell you!" Rudy runs away.

"Rudy! Come back!" Penny chases after him.

"Timmy, please tell me what the heck is going on!" Jimmy also demanded. Timmy got up.

"Look, since you and Penny have a lot in common, Rudy starts to get all mad and jealous about you two. Then, he decides to ruin it all and run away." he explained.

"Timmy, I have no idea what you just said."

"Hey, you're supposed to be the smart one!" Meanwhile back with Snap, Biclops, SpongeBob and Danny, they saw the Beanie Boys come to them.

"Beanie Boys, I should have known!" Snap said.

"Who are the Beanie Boys?" Danny asked.

"No time! Just hide in the Chalk Mine!" Biclops said, and the others did so. Biclops also did himself.

"So, now what do we do?" asks SpongeBob.

"Somehow, I don't think they're coming for us." Danny said. "Come on, SpongeBob."

"OK!" the two ran outside and turned ghost (who didn't appear a chalk drawing anymore). SpongeBob got on him and they flew off to follow the Beanie Boys. Snap and Biclops followed them outside, but everyone was gone!

"Oh, no! We're too late!" Snap yelled. Meanwhile, Penny finally followed up to Rudy.

"Rudy, what is wrong with you?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he replied.

"What do you mean? I mean, ever since Jimmy and I have been hanging out you've been...been jealous!"

"I'm not jealous!" Penny scowls.

"That's it, Tabootie! I never want to see your face again!" that was when the Beanie Boys kidnapped her into a brown bag.

"Hey, put her down!" Rudy demanded.

"Too bad! Oh well, off to Skrawl we go!" the Beanie Boys said and flew off with Penny.

"Skrawl, I should have known." Then, Snap bumped into him. "Ow!"

"Sorry, bucko. But the Beanie Boys have SpongeBob and Danny."

"They don't have SpongeBob and Danny, they just have Penny."

"Oh, so where did they go?" then Danny flew at the fast speed that made Rudy and Snap spin around.

"Um, sorry!" Danny yelled while flying with SpongeBob on top of him.

"Did you just see that?" Rudy asked.

"No." Snap replied.

"Come on, we gotta find the others!" Rudy grabbed Snap's hand and they left. The two found Timmy and Timmy. "You guys gotta help us!"

"Huh?" Timmy and Jimmy said confused at the same time. Snap and Rudy explained.

"And then, something fast spun us around." Snap finished.

"Danny." Jimmy said to himself.

"What was that?"

"Um, let's get going!" the four boys went off. We go back into the broken factory and Penny is tied up. Skrawl comes up to her.

"Skrawl, I knew this is your idea!" Penny shouted.

"Too late, Sanchez!" he snapped.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Very simple! To lure Rudy Tabootie here! And soon, he'll have to fight me for you! But not for an exchange..."

"For what?"

"The magic chalk, or course! And soon enough, I'll be the chosen one of the magic chalk!" he evilly laughs then coughs, and laughs again.

"You'll never get away with this! And just like every other villain." Danny and SpongeBob appeared.

"Could it be? A real ghost!" Penny amazed.

"Too bad! Beanie Boys, get them!" then, 27 more of them appeared, ready to fight Danny and SpongeBob. SB got off Danny and transformed into his monster form. It scared a quarter of them away. Danny used his Firebending and that also scared away, also with his ghost powers. However, there were too many to come.

"You know, Penny, I can explain all this!" SpongeBob said. Suddenly, Rudy, Snap, Jimmy and Timmy appeared. "Or not."

"Wow, a real live ghost!" Rudy shocked.

"Yeah, he's really special alright." Timmy sarcastic, and Danny hit him with a ghost blast. "Ow!"

"No matter for these fools, get them too!" Skrawl commanded.

"Rudy, go get Penny!" Jimmy said.

"But what about you guys?" Rudy asked.

"We'll be fine! Just go save her!" Rudy nodded and went off. Jimmy, Timmy and SpongeBob suddenly transformed into their own selves, just like Danny and had their weapons out, too.

"Talk about weird." Snap said. Then, the fighting began some more. Jimmy used his Earthbending, and Timmy used his Airbending. SpongeBob used his karate, but didn't use his Waterbending (because when he will, he'll wreak everything 'cause CZ is made out of chalk and his water isn't chalk anymore).

Eventually, all the Beanie Boys were defeated. Meanwhile, Rudy ran up to Penny, until Skrawl stopped him.

"Skrawl, let her go!" Rudy yelled.

"Too bad, I can't!" Skrawl snapped. "Unless, for an exchange."

"For what?"

"Your magic chalk, and you can have Penny back."

"No, never!"

"It looks like then Penny is about to take a dip in my real, non-chalk acid!"

"No! Please don't! Fine, I'll do it."

"Rudy, no! It's a trap!" Penny yelled.

"I'm sorry Penny, but I have to do this." Rudy was about to take out his chalk until Jimmy kicked Skrawl and pulled out his shrinking invention. He turned Skrawl very small and Rudy got out Penny. It looked like Penny, but she missed him and went up to Jimmy.

"Jimmy, you have a lot to say!" Penny shouted.

"Look, I can explain!" Jimmy pleaded.

"Explain? That was the best thing I've ever seen you do!"

"Huh?" the rest were confused.

"You decided to go into ChalkZone by using an experiment to transform yourself to make it look like you're really made of chalk! Not so sure how you got those powers, but that was so sweet!" then, Penny kisses Jimmy **near** the lips and he falls down.

"Eww, who's up for a group hurl?" Snap asked. Him, Timmy and Danny raised their hands.

"Well, it looks like that you two do make the perfect couple!" Rudy yelled angrily.

"Rudy!" Penny said again.

"Rudy, wait!" Jimmy yelled and Rudy stopped from walking. "I know that Penny and I have a lot in common, you did um, what did you do really?"

"Rudy has magic chalk. You see, if Skrawl got the magic chalk from Rudy, he would take over this world!" Timmy explained.

"Right. You risked your chalk for her. Now that was something that I wouldn't do."

"Jimmy's right, Rudy. I like Jimmy, but I like you more." Penny on her hand onto a shoulder of Rudy's.

"OK, now _that _is gross!" Snap said.

"I forgive you Penny and Jimmy. Anyway, what's the meaning of all this?" Rudy asked.

"Like I said before, we can explain!" SpongeBob replied. After a few more hours, Rudy, Penny and Snap understood what the NU gang has said.

"So, you're a real sponge?" Snap asked.

"Yep." SB replied.

"Cool."

"Look, over there!" Timmy pointed. Behind some rocks was another portal.

"Our other way outta here." Danny said

"Jimmy, before you and your friends go, I want you to have this spare piece of chalk, for your journey, but use it wisely." Rudy gave the chalk to him and Jimmy nodded. Then, the kids waved good-bye to each other's group and the boys went off. Rudy, Penny, and Snap left too.

* * *

Well, there's 14! Only 3 more worlds to cover up! **You can write flames, but not so much, please! **


	15. Chapter 15: Another Wild Adventure Here

Author's Note: I own nothing as usual, expect the plot. **You can write flames, but not so much, PLEASE! **And thanks for the people who did write good reviews.

* * *

Chapter 15: Another Wild Adventure Here

The four got spitted out of the portal and still no Amity Park, Bikini Bottom, Dimmsdale, or Retroville! They were human again and the same design as from the AGU and ARM worlds. They were in the plains, but with trees and outside the jungle.

"Now where are we?" Timmy asked.

"I don't know, but I like it!" SpongeBob replied.

"Maybe we can find someone, like just about everyone else we visited." Jimmy said.

Suddenly, a brown haired boy wearing yellow shorts with black spots on it jumped onto Danny. "Hey, someone get this guy off me!" he yelled.

"Donnie, let him go!" a female voice said. She came over and the boys saw her. The girl was 12 year old, and had orange hair and freckles, wearing a red collar that connected her yellow shirt and had glasses, too. The girl looked like a geek. The boy named Donnie got off of Danny, who his hair looked all frizzy.

"Uh, hi?" Timmy started.

"Sorry. My brother is...not normal. He was born in the wild. Then, we adapted him." the boys looked at each other strangely. "By the way, my name's Eliza Thornberry, and that's Donnie. What are your names?"

"I'm Timmy. That's Danny, 'Bob, and Jimmy." Timmy replied.

"Hey. So, what are you guys doing out here?"

"Um, nothing?" SpongeBob/'Bob lied.

"Looks like you guys are lost. Wanna come back with us to the RV?"

"What RV?" Jimmy asked.

"You'll see." him and his friends shrugged and went off with Eliza and Donnie. They arrived at a place with a huge RV that was striped orange and black. It had a blue roof on top with a satellite, too. They went inside and had a fridge, counter, and table. And on the table, sitting, there was a 16 year old blond hair teen, that wore a green jacket with a red shirt inside, and blue jeans that had holes coming out. She was reading a magazine that said "Heavy Medal Boyz".

"Hey, Deb." Eliza said. Debbie pulled out the magazine and saw the boys.

"Who are buck-tooth, fudge head, black hair, and...other that other geek that looks similar to you?" she asked.

"Hey!" 'Bob insulted.

"Debbie, meet Jimmy, Timmy, 'Bob and Danny. They're...from that place." Eliza introduced. "Guys, this is my sister, Debbie."

"I like Debbie." everyone backed up from him. "What? What did I say? I didn't say anything about liking her."

"And don't even think about it!" Debbie said freaked out. Then, a chimpanzee wearing a blue and white striped T-shirt and dark blue shorts.

"And that's Darwin, my best friend. Don't worry, be won't bite." Eliza said.

"Believe us, he's not like any other chimpanzee." Debbie added.

"So, why are you people even out here?" Danny asked.

"Because, my dad hosts this nature show and my mom films it. We get to travel all over the world." Eliza replied.

"Cool!" Timmy said.

"Where are your parents, now?" asks Jimmy.

"Out filming the crocodile. Wanna go meet them, I'm sure they have some time." says Eliza.

"Well, OK."

"Okay, come on Darwin." Darwin followed with Eliza and also the other boys. Debbie then had to take care of Donnie, as always. We cut to where Eliza's parents are recording/fliming.

The mom has short blond hair, wearing a gold vest and blue pants. The dad had a big nose and a red mustache that matched his hair. He wore a safari vest and olive jeans. Eliza's dad was nature hosting and Eliza's mom flimed. Their names were Nigel and Marianne.

"And now, if you listen to the crocodile, you can hear it relaxing..." Nigal got interrupted.

"Mom, dad!" Eliza yelled.

"Cut!" her mom said. She turns to the boys and her daughter. "Eliza, who are they?"

"Mom, these are some new friends, Danny, Timmy, 'Bob, and Jimmy." she replied.

"Why, hello there." Nigel greeted. They boys knew that he sounded like Jimmy's villain, Professor Calamitous, but must be nice like Rocko. Jimmy shook his hand.

"Is it OK is Darwin, Jimmy, Danny, Timmy, 'Bob and I explore around the place?"

"Well...I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"Thanks dad!" Eliza hugged him and they went off. The six are hiking in the jungle.

"Are we there yet?" 'Bob panted. Darwin agreed.

"Um, if you need Darwin and I, we'll be over there." Eliza said pointing to a tree. The boys again looked at each other and Eliza grabbed Darwin to the tree.

"Eliza, are you sure this is a good idea?" Darwin asked. You see, Eliza has the power to talk to animals, which was a secret like Turner's.

"Darwin, relax! What's the worst that can happen?" Eliza said.

"You know, I am starting to get a strange feeling about those kids."

"Dar, please. I bet they're from around here. On the other hand, it did seem they appeared from nowhere."

"You see?"

Eliza sighs. "We'll just keep an close eye on them." The two went back to them. "So, how about hiking some more?"

"You know, I've heard that there's a cave around these parts. I guess it wouldn't hurt to explore in there." Jimmy said.

"Great idea." the kids and chimp hiked and walked through the jungle. Suddenly, they found a near by cave, but was all gloomy and slimy.

"You know, I have a bad feeling about this." 'Bob shaken.

"Come on, we'll just go in there and pretend that never happened." Timmy convinced.

"Well...all right."

"Yeah, like how bad can it be?" Danny said. Him, Jimmy, 'Bob/SpongeBob, Timmy, Darwin and Eliza went into the cave. Then, rocks started to move. The door out was now locked, by rocks.

"You just had to open your mouth, didn't you?" says 'Bob.

"Great, now we're locked in! What's next!" Eliza yelled. "Hey, wait a minute..." she pulls out a radio. Meanwhile back at the RV, Debbie is having lots of trouble. Donnie can be a real pain for her.

"Donnie, no! Don't eat those!" but was too late. Donnie ate some bugs like in a dare. Debbie groaned in disgust. "Eww." then, her radio, which looked like Eliza's, came on.

"Deb, it's me, Eliza! Me and the rest of us! We're trapped in a cave! Repeat, we're trapped in a cave!" Eliza said over the radio.

"Need oxygen, can't breathe!" Timmy gasped over it.

"Dude, we've been only in here for 2 minutes." Danny replied. Both radios turn off.

"Oh, no! Now, I have to save them! Great." Debbie said as he grabbed Donnie. We cut back to Jimmy and the gang.

"So, we just sit here until your sister, Debbie gets us out?" 'Bob asked.

"Yep." Eliza replied.

"I'm bored." Timmy said after a short moment.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to look around this cave while your sister find us." said Jimmy.

"OK." Eliza nodded and they went off. A few minutes later and 'Bob and Darwin were scared by how the cave sounds and looks.

"Maybe we should take a break. Since I'm very, very smart, I'll find some food around this place." Jimmy said.

"He's not serious, is he?" Eliza whispered to Timmy.

"Actually, he's really a genius." Timmy replied. Danny, Timmy, 'Bob went off with Jimmy.

After they fully left the scene, Eliza spoke to Darwin. "So, now what do we do?"

"I don't know, and I don't wanna do anything!" Darwin snapped. "Hey, do you hear, cracking?" suddenly, Eliza and Darwin fell through a hole and landed in a place filled with rocks and green water.

"Great, now where are we?"

"Glad you showed up." the voice came from a crocodile. Two more came out behind him. "Well, boys, look what we have here. A human and a chimp. Know what that means?"

"You're gonna let us go?" Darwin asked.

"No! We're gonna eat you! Molecule by molecule."

"Actually, that was my second guess."

"Boys, get them!" the leader croc commanded. Eliza and Darwin ran from them for as long as they could. Meanwhile, back on top, the boys couldn't find any food.

"This is weird. There's nothing here but slime and goo." Jimmy said.

"Well, this is a different universe." Timmy corrected.

"Hey, do you guys hear...chomping and screaming?" Danny asked. The four listened closely.

"That sounds like Eliza and Darwin!" says 'Bob. Suddenly, they didn't look and also fell in the hole. When the crocodiles were about to eat Eliza and Darwin, they turned to Jimmy, Timmy, 'Bob/SpongeBob, and Danny.

"Hey, let's eat them, too!" the leader said.

"Guys, look out!" Eliza yelled. Then, Danny transformed into ghost mode, 'Bob transformed back into himself, Jimmy took out his weapons, and Timmy took out his wands.

Unfortunately, six more crocodiles appeared behind them. Danny phased the boys up and Jimmy and Timmy attacked then. SpongeBob and Danny went up to guard Eliza and Darwin with their powers. They used their jewels that loured the first three crocodiles away. Timmy and Jimmy also loured the rest away. When they were done, the four gave each other a high five. Eliza coughed to get their attention and the rest turned around.

"Um, we can explain everything!" Timmy shouted. After a few more hours, the universal boys explained what's been going on around them.

"Wow, that does sound like an wild adventure." Eliza remarked.

"Yeah, but this adventure hiking through the cave is also a great adventure!" Timmy said.

"Eliza? Are you and your friends in there?" a voice asked.

"It's my dad, transform back!" the guys did as so. Nigel and Marianne found them, looking like as if nothing ever happened.

"Eliza, why are you, Darwin, Jimmy, Timmy, 'Bob and Danny in here?" Marianne asked.

"We went into this cave and we got trapped in." Eliza replied.

"But don't blame her, Mr. and Mrs. Thornberry. I was me who brought us in here." Jimmy said. Then, Debbie along with Donnie came in the scene.

"OK, Eliza! I found a way out! And everyone is here, aren't they?" Debbie asked, and everyone nodded. "You mean, I did this for nothing!"

Nigel sighs. "Come on, family and friends, let's get outta here."

We cut back to the RV and Jimmy, Timmy, 'Bob, and Danny have to go. Since they found the portal.

"I hope you guys can come back." Eliza said.

"Sure, we will. We promise." 'Bob/SpongeBob replied.

"It was nice meeting you and your family." said Danny. The boys waved good-bye and so did Eliza and Darwin. Donnie came onto Danny again and licked him. "Eww."

The guys left into their portal that was behind the RV and left.

"You know, I'll still never believe that happened, but will." Darwin said.

Eliza sighs. "Come on, Darwin, let's go back in." the two friends went inside the RV.

* * *

Um, did I say 'three more worlds' in the last chap? I meant two more worlds for now, until for Invader Zim, which plays a very special role. 


	16. Chapter 16: The Earliest World

Author's Note: I do not own anything in this story expect for the plot. And, this is before Doug was owned to Disney. **You can write flames, but not so much, PLEASE!

* * *

**

Chapter 16: The Earliest World

The four were still human, but in different colors on their skin (Jimmy was blue, Danny was green, SpongeBob was yellow, and Timmy was pink).

"At least we got a change in skin color." SpongeBob/'Bob remarked.

"Yeah, that's real special." Danny sarcastic for a reason.

Suddenly, a green-skin guy with red hair that wore bully clothes (with the medal and everything) attacked Jimmy, Timmy, and 'Bob to the ground. The bully bursted out laughing. "Man, you three have should have seen your faces!" Danny came up to him angrily.

"Hey you! Stop picking on my friends, or else!" he yelled.

"Or else what?" the guy snapped. Danny's eyes turned green out of frustration. "Um, on second thought, look at the time." the green bully dashed away. The others got up.

"Well, at least we won't have to hear from that guy again, hopefully." Timmy said.

"Don't worry about him, that's Roger. However, he is the bully around town." a voice said. It came from a blue skin guy that had a long nose. He wore a red shirt with yellow/red pants. Another guy was next to him. He had regular skin with short black hair coming out and a big nose. He wore a green vest that was over his white T-shirt and brown shorts.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Jimmy asked.

"Name's Skeeter and that's my friend, Doug." Doug waved his hand to greet. "So, you guys are new?"

"Yep, totally." 'Bob replied.

"You know, I used to be new here and I like it here now." Doug said. "Hey, wanna go to the Honker Burger?"

"What's that?" asked Timmy.

"Come on, we'll show you." Skeeter replied. We cut over to a pink fast food place that had a pink honker on top of it. The six go inside and see many kids eating and hanging out. Much familiar to their places back home. "OK, just tell me what you want and I'll get it."

"Uh, can't we get it ourselves?" Danny asked.

"They have a food lingo around here." Doug whispered to him.

"Never mind. We'll just take four burgers, regular sized." Skeeter wrote it down on a notepad and went to the counter. Then, Doug spotted a girl that had yellow hair and tan skin. She wore pink polka dot on the blue shirt and a dark blue skirt. Doug then had huge hearts going around him. Timmy looked at him.

"So, you like the girl, don't you?" he asked.

"Huh?" Doug said.

"I said, you like her." Timmy replied pointing to the blond girl.

"Can you keep a secret?" Timmy nodded. "I do like her, more than a friend. Her name is...Patti Mayonnaise."

"Yep, you like her alright."

"Timmy, Doug! Come on, Skeeter has the food and let's eat!" 'Bob interrupted. They sat down and ate the burgers. It was really good for them. After that, the boys left expect for Doug and Timmy because they saw Patti coming up to them.

"Here's your chance." Timmy whispered. Doug gulped.

"Hey, Doug," Patti greeted and looks at Timmy. "Who's he?"

"Patti, this um, um..." Doug stuttered.

"Timmy Turner." he replied.

"Yeah, what he said."

"Anyway, I'll see you boys later." Patti left from the door. Doug fainted.

"That went well." Timmy said. Doug got up and the two went with the rest of their friends. We go to Doug's house and a dog that was gray came out.

"This is my dog, Porkchop." Doug said. The dog came up to 'Bob for a reason. Skeeter checked his watch.

"Well, it looks like I gotta go back to my place." he says.

"But it's only 5:30." Danny said.

"It's all part of curfews." Skeeter walked back to his house.

"Yeah, I gotta go back inside, too." Doug said. He and Porkchop left back into their house. Suddenly, Patti walked by and greeted Timmy.

"Hi, Timmy." she said.

"Hi, Patti." he replied.

"Who are they?" Patti asked and pointed to the rest.

"Um, those are my friends. Jimmy, 'Bob, and Danny."

"OK, why does everyone say my name last?" Danny questioned. Roger came up to them. Danny made a fist at him and he walked back two steps.

"Hey, have you people heard of the legend?" Roger said.

"What legend?" 'Bob/SpongeBob asked.

"Well, down at Bluffington Lake, a slime monster with green skin and red eyes lives at the lake. It only appears at the full moon, which happens to be tonight! So, I triple-dog dare you and a a witness at last came here to go...around 9:00!"

"Fine, we'll take the dare. And we'll bring Doug with us!" Jimmy exclaimed. Patti groaned.

"Excellent choice!" Roger leaves laughed.

"Uh, Jimmy, are you sure you and your friends know what you're doing?" Patti asked.

"Don't worry, trust me." Jimmy gave a wink at his friends.

"Well, I just hope Doug can take it. Tell him good luck." Patti leaves the scene too. That night, Doug was sleeping in his bed until Danny knocked him his window. He told Doug the whole thing and Timmy said about Patti saying 'Good luck'. Doug got dressed and snook out of his house.

We cut over to the Bluffington Lake and the five boys are walking through it. Jimmy has a flashlight with him.

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" 'Bob asked.

"You know, 'Bob's right. Maybe we should turn back." Doug agreed.

"Will you guys chill? I promise, nothing bad is gonna happen." Timmy said.

"I just hope this isn't another trick by Roger." Doug remembered the first time he moved here, and Roger pulled a trick on him, luckily that backfired.

In some bushes, Roger and his gang (who I can't remember their names) were planing to trick them. They all got into a slime monster costume from the store and jumped out. The boys screamed and ran. Roger and his friends came out of the costume and laughed.

"Man, those five should have seen their faces!" Roger laughed some more. After they left, red glowing eyes appeared from the shadows and disappeared. Jimmy, Timmy, Doug, 'Bob, and Danny stopped running.

"Why do I have the feeling that wasn't the real monster?" Danny asked.

"Because you have 'senses'?" 'Bob replied.

"No, because I hear laughing, and not the good kind of laughing." Timmy lifted a bush and saw Roger and his friends laughing.

"I knew it. Another trick by Roger." Doug said.

"Sorry we put you up to this, Doug." Jimmy apologized. Roger and his gang suddenly showed up in front of them.

"Well, well, well." he started.

"I warned you!" Danny made his fist again.

"You don't scare me! You people should have seen you faces...again! And that...that..." Roger stopped talking as he and his friends screamed and ran away from them. The others looked confused yet happy.

"Whoo! You guys can't take on us! Yeah!" 'Bob/SpongeBob screamed. A drop of water went onto his head and a growl was heard. "Um, please tell me that's someone else's stomach." The four turned around and saw the huge slime monster. It had his eyes glowing red like Roger said. So, the boys screamed and ran for their lives.

"Wait!" Jimmy shouted. The other guys stopped. "We can't just run from him! It might get into town!"

"Are you sure that isn't a fake?" Doug asked. The monster came up to them and spitted slime onto Doug. "OK, it's real." Then, Danny transformed into Danny Phantom, SpongeBob got back into himslef, and Timmy and Jimmy took out their weapons.

Danny took a few ghost blasts and aimed at the ghost. While SpongeBob did his karate and his bubble bomb. It knocked the monster down. Jimmy used his invention and whacked the monster with it. Timmy used his wands and made him mostly freeze. Doug watched it all happen. Eventually, the monster was defeated like the other villains.

Doug was flabbergasted. "Whoa...you're actual superheroes?"

"Not superheroes, although we like the sound of that." Timmy said. For the rest of the night, Jimmy and his friends explained to Doug about themselves and what's been happening to them.

"Wow,I can't wait to tell everyone about this."

"You know, it'll be much better if you don't tell anyone about this, expect for maybe Skeeter." said Jimmy.

"Hey, what's that over there?" SpongeBob pointed. It was glowing very brightly. The five went over there and saw another vortex.

"So, this is how you get from one world to another?" asked Doug.

"Yep. It's annoying, but what else do we have to take?" Danny replied.

Doug waved good-bye to his friends and they went into the vortex. Doug returned home into his room. Luckily, no one noticed him. He started to write down what happened tonight in his journal.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was short, forgive me! **You can write flames, but not so much, PLEASE! **And, only one more world until Invader Zim's! 


	17. Chapter 17: Rocket Teams

Author's Note: I do not own anything in this story expect for the plot. **You can flame, but not so much, PLEASE! **Also, this is the last world before Zim's!

* * *

Chapter 17: Rocket Teams  


The next world they landed in were the same as in Tommy's world, Ickis's world, and Eliza's world. The guys landed on a beach and were human again.

"Man, this better be the last world we look like this!" Timmy annoyed.

"Relax Timmy. We've been into like, 15 worlds so far. So, that makes this one our 16th." Danny said.

"Hey, maybe we can talk to them!" 'Bob/SpongeBob pointed to four kids. We cut to them to get closer and are talking.

The first guy was the second shortest, he had dark red hair sticked out with blue-green goggles. The guy wore a yellow shirt, red shorts, and white shoes. The second person was a girl she had purple hair with blue/red goggles. She wore a hot pink T-shirt with camouflage pants. The third person had freckles and wore a yellow/brown hat on him with a blue shirt and green shorts. The last person had short yellow hair and glasses. Looked like a geek. He had on a gold T-shirt with a 'N' on it and blue pants. Their names in order are Otto, Reggie, Twister, and Sam/Squid.

"Man, I can't take it!" Otto yelled.

"What do you mean by that, Rocket Boy?" his sister, Reggie asked.

"Yeah, usually I'm the person who says things like that." Twister said.

"I mean, it's the same thing. We do sports and win stuff! Well, mostly. Anyway, I just want something cool and wicked to happen! Something that'll never happen in a million years in this town!" Otto explained.

"You mean like those four people coming up to us?" Sam saw Jimmy, Danny, 'Bob, and Timmy walking up to them. The others turned around.

"Uh, who are you supposed to be?" Twister asked to the four.

"Hi, we're Jimmy, Timmy, 'Bob, and Danny." Jimmy introduced. "Who are you guys supposed to be?"

"Sam, Twister, Reggie, and Otto." Sam replied.

"You know, I know a girl named Sam." Danny said, Twister and Otto snickered.

"But we usually call him Squid." Reggie covered. 'Bob looked at Reggie dreamily all of a sudden. Otto starred at him and spoke.

"Hey, what are you trying to do to my sister?" he asked.

"Nothing!" 'Bob/SpongeBob snapped.

"Well, maybe you were planning something!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!" the boys starred at each other nose to nose angrily.

"Well, that's a first." Danny said. "'Bob never gets into these fights...unless he fakes it."

"Wow, and usually Otto gets into his stuff all the time." Twister said. Reggie tried to break up the fight.

"Um, how about we show you guys around Ocean Shores? Like the Shore Shack." she said. The camera flips over there and the kids are eating the food.

"Mmm, this is good!" Timmy remarked.

"Well, my dad does own this place." Otto said.

"Oh yeah! Well I did become famous at my own fast food place!" 'Bob remembered about his famous colored Krabby Patties, but that backfired by side effects.

"You know, maybe it wouldn't hurt to split up," Sam said. "Reggie and I will take 'Bob and Timmy, while Otto and Twister take Danny and Jimmy."

"_Oh, boy! The rest of the day with Reggie_!" 'Bob thought dreamily.

"Hey! I'm still watching you!" Otto yelled. Reggie rolled her eyes. Sam, Reggie, Timmy, and 'Bob are at Madtown, a place where kids skateboard.

"You guys do this all the time?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah, also surfing and rugby and snowboarding and..." Reggie got stopped.

"I think they get the point." Sam said.

"Sorry."

"Come on, let's go skateboarding!" says Timmy.

"You know how to skateboard?"

"Yeah, a lot."

"Yeah, let's go!" 'Bob said. The four got some helmets and used some other skateboards and went off. Meanwhile with Twister, Otto, Danny and Jimmy, they were walking down the street.

"Wow, this place is cool!" Danny said.

"Yeah, but there are three things that are bad in this place. Being grounded, banned from events here, Lars, and Mackenzie." Twister explained.

"That's 4 things."

"Really?" a rimshot was heard. Lars, came up to them. He wore a gray hat and a purple shirt with pants.

"Well, well, well. It looks like dorks made some new friends!" Lars said.

"Get outta here, Lars!" Otto yelled.

"Yeah, you and your big...butt." Twister said. Lars grabbed him from the shirt until Danny stopped him.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Danny shouted.

"Fine, I'll deal with you later." Lars walked away.

"Wow, Danny, you're my hero." Twister hugged him from the thigh and everyone else was looking at them oddly.

"You know, you can stop doing that. 'Cause it's disturbing and annoying and disturbing." Danny said.

"Sorry." Twister let go of him.

"Lars is his little bro, you know and Reggie's my sister." says Otto.

"Man, that's gotta be bad for you." Danny said to Twist.

"Yeah, but you get used to it." he replied.

"Hey, let's go to MadTown! Maybe the rest are there!" Otto suggested. Jimmy and Danny shrugged and followed the other two. It now around 5:00pm, so the eight left MadTown.

"Normally I don't skateboard, but I have to admit, that was kind fun." Jimmy said.

"You can say that again." Sam agreed.

"Um, there is one more place we have to check out." Otto said.

"There is?" Twist asked. Otto hit him on the shoulder.

"Yes, we do." he said forcedly.

"Where's that?" asked 'Bob. Jimmy, Danny, Timmy, 'Bob, Otto, Twister, Sam, and Reggie get to Bruised Man's Curve, a rocky mountain near Ocean Shores that is very hard to get passed through, until Otto Rocket did it. "Oh. You know, maybe coming here was a bad idea."

"You always say that." Timmy said.

"'Bob is kinda right," Reggie agreed. "It is getting late."

"And dark." Sam added. Lars came over with his board. Otto had his, too.

"Glad you can make it, dorks," he said. "Now, Otto, about our bet..."

"Bet?" Reggie whispered to Otto.

"Um, remember yesterday at MadTown? It's a long story." he replied.

"Enough of the chit chat!" Lars yelled.

"Don't worry, I beaten you last time, I can do it again!" Otto yelled back.

"Fine then!" the others looked at each other. Otto went first and pulled off his moves with his board (not his skateboard). Then, he thought he saw something that had red eyes and looked like a shadow. Jimmy saw the same from his distance, like he knew it. Otto lost his balance and everyone else couldn't watch. Reggie, Danny, 'Bob, Twister, Sam, and Jimmy ran down there to where Otto was.

"Rocket Boy, are you OK?" Reggie asked.

"No, ouch." Otto replied.

"Does that mean when I touch you like this, it hurts?" 'Bob poked Otto a few times and he yelled. Reggie hit 'Bob on the shoulder.

"'Bob!" Reggie shouted.

"What? Oh, sorry." said SpongeBob/'Bob. Lars came down after that.

"So, does that mean I win?" he asked. Danny went up to him, angrily.

"Do you even care? All you ever do is pick on your brother and your friends! Now, Otto is hurt, well maybe again, and all you say 'does that mean I win'!" he said.

"Oh, this is not gonna be good." Sam to himself.

"Well, what are you gonna do about it?" Lars asked to Danny. Suddenly, his eyes glowed green. He tok out the emerald like by force and his ghost powers attacked Lars. "Man, you're a freak!" he ran off after. The Rocket gang looked at each other and backed up from Danny and the rest of his friends.

"Whoa, did you see that?" Otto asked, shocked.

"Yeah, that was crazy!" Reggie said.

"And nuts!" Sam added.

"Although that was kinda cool." said Twister. The others looked at him. "What?"

"Um, we can explain...to you people!" Timmy said.

"How?"

"Uh, um..." Jimmy saw the glowing red eyes again that was on the shadow and then robotic ninjas appeared from out of nowhere.

"OK, now _this _is freaky." Reggie said.

"Nicktoons Unite!" Jimmy yelled.

Danny transformed into his ghost mode, SpongeBob turned back into his sponge form, and Timmy and Jimmy took out their stuff again. One ninja almost took Reggie down, but SpongeBob used his gold jewel and helped her. Timmy and Jimmy attacked side by side with two ninjas and worked. The rest of the Rocket gang also got attacked, but used their skateboards (expect Otto). While they were fighting, a blue appeared. Timmy found it and used it on the ninjas. The jewel for Timmy gave him the power to become a fairy. He used wands and blasted onto the robots. Finally, it was over. However, one was invisible had went for Otto with a knife (that was also invisible). However, Otto kicked the ninja with a sudden move and it appeared. Danny punched him down to the ground and was really over.

"Wow, what a nightmare!" Sam said.

"Expect that was real." Twist said.

"It was? I could have been killed!"

"You mean we would have been killed." Reggie corrected. She turns over to Jimmy, Danny, SpongeBob and Timmy. "As for you four? Who are you and what do you want with us?"

"You're not aliens, are you?" asked Twister. The NU gang explained to some other kids again about who they really were and what's been happening. About all the worlds they have been into, and their new and better powers on the way. As the four befriended and fought many foes they don't know of, some people sounded familiar to them, and all that. Just like the other people they explained to from their worlds.

"Wow, I sure am lucky! I have the power! Ouch." Otto said.

"So, what is this really about?" Twister asked again. Reggie knew he wasn't paying attention to anything they said.

"Twister, didn't you hear anything they said?" she asked.

"Nope. Expect for the worlds and powers."

"Close enough." Reg rolled her eyes.

"Hey, check out over there!" Sam pointed that was yet again another vortex.

"Wait!"

"What?" SpongeBob asked.

"I really wanna thank you for helping me, so..." Reggie kissed SpongeBob on the cheek. However, he didn't float and have hearts all over him because of the universe.

"Eww! That was sick, Reggie!" Twister yelled.

"Want me to do it to you?" Reggie threating.

"Wow, that was the most greatest kiss I've ever gotten." Spongebob dreamily.

"I thought that was your first and _only_ kiss." Danny joked.

"Not funny!"

"Can we go now? It kinda looks like the portal is closing up." Timmy said.

"Yeah, we gotta get home too before our parents bust us." said Otto. The two groups waved to each other and the four universal friends got into the portal just in time. It closed just like all the others.

"Wow, I never thought there were so many worlds." Timmy said inside the portal.

"Yeah, what an adventure." Jimmy agreed.

"Still, do you guys think there's just one more world left?" Danny asked.

"And that we'll find our friends." SpongeBob added. The four shrugged and kept going and going.

* * *

I am sorry, but I can't do Kappa Mikey or Martian Mystery because toons like that are really Nicktoon Network nicktoons, and not real nicktoons. PLEASE FORGIVE ME and don't forget to review after. 


	18. Chapter 18: Loss of Zim

Author's Note: I do not own anything in this story expect for the plot and some of my OCs. I'm sorry for not adding shows like Martian Mystery or Kappa Mikey (although I like them, they're OK), but are not real nicktoons. So, don't review about that.

* * *

Chapter 18: Loss of Zim

Instead of Jimmy, SpongeBob, Timmy and Danny coming our of the portal, it was their friends that did so.

"Man, that was just creepy." Tucker said.

"Yeah, what just happened? First we were in Retroville, the next...BAM! We come flying out of a portal!" Sandy in her cowgirl tone. The portal spitted them out in a place that looked destroyed and had buildings were broken down (like in DP's The Ultimate Enemy). The place looked all creepy, and the design on the friends were too.

"Hello? Is there anyone out here?" Patrick yelled and the question echoed.

"Gaz, I think someone's here!" a voice said. It came from a boy from one of the two kids. He had black scythe like hair with a big head. He wore glasses that covered his eyes and a black coat. The other kid was goth. She was about the same height as the boy and had purple hair, wearing black with gray sleeves and a skull necklace. They came over to the group and saw them in shock. "Man, look at those aliens and fairies!"

"Aliens? Where?" Patrick stupidly and looked around.

"They're not aliens! And Cosmo and Wanda are not fairies!" Cindy said.

"Who the heck are you two supposed to be anyway?" Libby asked.

"The name is Dib Membrane and that's my sister, Gaz." Dib pointed to her sister who was playing a video game called Game Slave 2.

"And I'm Sheen. That's Carl, Libby, Cindy, Sam, Tucker, Patrick, Sandy, Goddard, Cosmo and Wanda." Sheen introduced.

"What kind of place is this? Why do we look so creepy looking?" Carl panicked.

"Hey, if you make me lose this game, I'm gonna do the same to you." Gaz threatened.

"Quick, you people have to come with me! I'll explain everything on the way!" Dib said. The rest followed him. Meanwhile, our four heroes landed in the same world, but in a familiar alien underground lab.

"What kind of place is this?" SpongeBob questioned.

"I don't know. Hmm, this place is filled with technology! If I can use most of it, we can get back home." Jimmy said.

"Only one problem. The technology here isn't yours!" said Danny.

"Relax. It's not like anyone is gonna trap us if we use it." Suddenly, the four got trapped intoa cage and couldn't get out, even with Danny's ghost powers or Timmy's wands.

"Relax. It's not like anyone is gonna trap us if we use it. We'll be fine." Danny sarcastic.

"Shut it." A green alien with red eyes wearing a futuristic backpack and a red shirt with pink sleeves came out. A small robot was next to him. His skin color was gray and had blue eyes.

"Hey, you're not Dib! Although, you do have the same head height like him." the alien referring to Jimmy, and laughed.

"Who are you? What do you want with us?" Jimmy demanded.

"I AM ZIM! ZIM IS ME!" Zim yelled. "And, I don't want nothing with you."

"Does that mean you'll let us go?" SpongeBob hoped.

"Um...no!"

"Ooh, I wanna play with the piece of chesse!" the robot said stupidly.

"Oh yeah, and that's Gir." Zim finished.

"So, what are you gonna do to us?" Timmy asked.

"First, I'll probably take out that sponge and give it to Gir. Then, I'm gonna use you humans and cook your bodies out! And use your brains for my lab." Zim evilly laughs then coughs and continues to laugh again. Gir and him leave the scene.

"So, now what?"

Meanwhile, we cut down to Dib's lab, which him about the same as Zim's, only more blue. Everyone is down there.

"Why are we here?" Wanda asked.

"Because, my inter-dimension portal works! You see, I was in my lab right here a few months ago, and I thought 'Are there more worlds?' So, I made my portal invention and guess what happened..." Dib trailed off.

"Um, you visited the land of cheese?" Cosmo stupidly.

"No! It made all the worlds collide from every portal, it could have been from Zim!"

"Who's Zim?" asked Sheen.

"Zim! He's an actual alien! An alien!"

"That's what he says. Everyone else thinks he's crazy." Gaz said.

"Oh, come on! Come on! The next thing you know, my head is big!"

"I thought your head _was _big." Tucker said. Dib groans.

"Anyway, my portal seemed to come in contact with every portal that was made in the galaxy. And..."

"And what?" Sam annoyed.

"Well...I would like you to meet two more people. Ginger! Pelswick!" Dib yelled. Two teens came out. The girl teen named Ginger had red hair wearing a yellow shirt and blue jeans. The boy named Pelswick was in a green wheelchair. He wore a red cap, with a purple shirt and blue pants. "Guys, these are Ginger and Pelswick. They're from two other different worlds."

"Hi." Ginger greeted. The rest of the kids expect for Dib and Gaz waved.

"So, how did you and Pelswick here get into this world?" Cindy asked.

"We don't know. Pelswick and I were enjoying our lives, the next we land here."

"Why is everything so destroyed here?" asked Sam.

"Well, that's also a long story." Dib replied. He started to tell them and we cut back to Jimmy, Timmy, SpongeBob and Danny as they are doomed.

"Man, we tried everything! There's no way out!" Danny yelled.

"I might as well be a pet to Gir and you guys die from Zim." SpongeBob gloomy.

"Well, there is one thing we didn't use..." Timmy trailed off.

"The jewels!" Jimmy finished. At the same time, Danny, SpongeBob, and Timmy took out their jewels, and something amazing happened. They made contact with each other, making a glowing white light and the cage breaks, meaning that they're free. The three put back their jewels.

"That was lucky."

"Come on, let's get outta here." said Danny. However, the security system went off and robots started to attack them. But with their old and new powers, the boys got through them. Danny used his ghost powers and Firebending, SpongeBob used his karate and sucked the robots' blasts and used it back on them. Timmy and Jimmy used their stuff and bending. Finally, they saw a figure that was Zim and went into a huge room that had mostly the Irken technology.

"All right, Zim! Come on out! We know you're in here!" Jimmy shouted. Zim and Gir appeared from a floating chair and they got off it when the chair reached to the ground.

"Very good, geek brain. I've been watching you and your friends," Zim pulled out a video camera that shows the NU gang fighting the robots before. "I never knew you Earth-wits had so much power. POWER!"

"Does that mean you're not gonna eat us?" Timmy asked.

"No." Timmy smiled. "I'm gonna use your powers, adsorb them into me, and I'll rule the world!" Zim laughs evilly.

"You'll never get away with this, Zim!" said Jimmy.

Zim sighs. "You sound just like Dib, big head too." Jimmy stood confused for a moment, but then ignored that.

"How about this? We fight. If I win, you don't and can't take us and our powers!"

"And if you lose and I win?"

"You take whatever we got."

SpongeBob went up to him. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked.

"Just trust me, OK?" SpongeBob thought and nodded.

"Fine! But on one rule...no one uses their powers, only defense and weapons." Zim said. Him and Jimmy shook hands after that. "And to make sure your friends don't escape...Gir! Tie them up!"

"Yes sir!" Gir followed Zim's order and quickly tied up Timmy, Danny and SpongeBob using medal. "Yay, I'm gonna play with my new friends!"

Everything turned all black and dark for Jimmy and Zim. Jimmy took out his shrinking invention, but as he tried to aim it at Zim, he used his spider legs and dodged Jimmy's attacks. Then, Zim and his spider legs attacked Jimmy and he went down, knocking his shrinking invention. We cut back to the guys' friends and Dib was done explaining it all.

"And that's how this world got all destroyed." Dib finished.

"So, you're saying that some darkness attacked his world that you don't know of?" Libby asked.

"Yes! It's all true! However, finding more about the darkness is unknown."

"Well, there is one place we didn't check..." Ginger said.

"Where, where, where!" Sheen demanded.

"Zim's lab." Pelswick replied.

"Who the hack is Zim?" Tucker asked.

"He's a real alien! And I have proof! It's very hard to get there, but don't worry!" Dib pulled out heavily an invention that looked and was a transporter. "Behold, a transporter that can get us into Zim's lab!"

"What a coincidence." Wanda flatly. Goddard barked. Everyone got in and Dib put in the location, 'Zim's lab'. Ginger pulled the lever and the kids were now in Zim's lab which looked red and black.

"This is Zim's lab? I can get used to this." Sam said.

"Don't be fooled! Hey, do you guys hear fighting?" Dib questioned.

"And mumbling?" Cindy added. The 15 ran inside the dark room that Timmy, SpongeBob, and Danny were captured by Gir and Jimmy was fighting Zim.

"Guys! Is that you?" a voice asked. They turned around and saw the four but Jimmy tied up and Gir watching them. The voice came from Danny.

"Danny? Danny!" Sam replied. She ran up to the three, but Gir stopped her with a blast. "Ow! My arm!"

Goddard growled at Gir and both narrowed their eyes. Gir attacked Goddard, but the robotic dog dodged his every move. They attacked each other as Timmy, Jimmy, SpongeBob, and Danny's friends including Dib, Gaz, Ginger, and Pelswick.

"Man, that was lucky!" SpongeBob said.

"Wow, a real sponge and ghost! This has really made my day." said Dib.

"Whatever." Gaz smirked.

"Hey, where's Jimmy?" Carl asked.

"Um, um...fighting an alien?" Timmy replied.

"Oh no! You're friend is fighting Zim!" Dib yelled.

"Relax. Jimmy is a boy genius. I'm sure that he'll win, or else." Danny said. Meanwhile with them, instead of winning, Jimmy was falling apart. He had cuts, bruises, etc all over him. Zim pulled out a laser gun and aimed it at Jimmy.

"Face it, Earth-brain! You lose! I win! And nothing can change that. NOTHING! Now, I'll aim this at you, and you're finished!" Zim laughs evilly again and fires the gun at Jimmy. However, Jimmy surprisingly pulled out his anti-gravity shield and worked. The blast disappeared and used the shield onto Zim and worked.

"Ha! It looks like I win, Zim! And now, I have to leave." Jimmy said walking out, leaving Zim in the shield.

"I vow, whatever your last name is, that I WILL GET MY REVENGE!"

"The last name is Neutron! Jimmy Neutron!"

"Oh, whatever." Jimmy came out and saw the other kids. He groaned a bit from the fight.

"That's out Jimmy!" Timmy exclaimed.

"What did I miss?" Jimmy weakly.

"A lot." Danny replied. "Jimmy, the new people are Dib, Gaz, Pelswick, and Ginger." he pointed to them as Dib and the teens waved.

"So, how was the fight? Where's Zim now?" Dib asked to Jimmy.

"Barely won...Zim still inside..." Jimmy falls down hurt. The others gasped.

"Don't worry, I can take care of this. Cosmo, Wanda? I wish Jimmy was healed." Timmy said. Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands and all the cuts, bruises, and pain on Jimmy was gone.

"I knew it, real fairies!" Dib yelled.

"Shut up!" his sister threw something at him.

"Ow!"

"Man, I feel great! I feel like running a marathon!" Jimmy said.

"Please, don't." Pelswick said. Goddard came up to Jimmy and licked him on the face,

"Nice to see you again too, boy!"

"We better get outta here now." Sandy said. The rest agreed with her and they left but Gir who was still unshown. Back in the dark room, Zim was getting bored and tired in the anti-gravity shield.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT! Where's Gir?" Zim asked to himself.

"Don't worry, you don't need Gir where you're going." a deep and scary voice said.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Zim demanded but afraid.

"Trust me, just trust me." a shadow appeared with huge glowing red eyes and went around the force shield. It broke apart and Zim landed on the ground. The shadow person took Zim away, and fading the screen to black.

* * *

Sorry I didn't update on this story! Please write lots of reviews, and not so much flames! And again, Kappa Mikey, Martian Mystery, or any other show like that will not appear! 


	19. Chapter 19: The Return of Villains

Author's Note: I own nothing in this story expect for the plot. You can write flames, but not so much ('cause I hate them!).

* * *

Chapter 19: The Return of Villains

Zim woke up in a lab. But this time, he was in 3-D. Zim groaned a bit after the shadow took him here.

"Hey, why do I feel so bulgy?" Zim asked himself. "Oh yeah, I am."

"Silence!" the voice came from Professor Calamitous with his team that had Crocker, Vlad and Plankton.

"Who are you?" Calamitous was about to speak, but Zim interrupted him with saying 'Who are you!' every single second. After a moment, he stopped.

"I am Professor Calamitous. And that's Crocker, Plankton, and Vlad over there." he introduced.

"And together, we're the evil Syndicate!" Crocker added and laughed.

"Yeah yeah, blah blah blah." Zim bored. "Why is everything so bulgy?"

"Because, you're in Retroville, Zim." Vlad replied.

"Wait! How do you know my name? And this place?"

"We've been watching you. Well, actually we've been watching Jimmy, Timmy, Danny and SpongeBob, but that's not the point." Plankton said.

"Welcome to my world!" the team laughed evilly and Zim joined in too.

"So, seriously, WHAT IS THIS PLACE?" Zim demanded. Meanwhile, back in the Invader Zim world, the boys' friends explained where they are, what's been happening, and who are Ginger, Pelswick, Dib and Gaz.

"So, what's been happening to you boys?" Cindy asked.

"It's a long, long story." Timmy replied.

"Really long. I mean, super long. Day long. Week long. Month long. Yea-" SpongeBob got stopped.

"OK, we get the point!" Danny snapped.

"So, I guess we can you and ourselves back home." Ginger said.

"Yeah, let's go before..." Pelswick trailed off. Suddenly, only Cindy, Cosmo, Wanda, Libby, Sheen, Carl, Tucker, Sam, Patrick and Sandy got sucked into a vortex. Their friends tried to help them, but it was too strong, so they got sucked in. "Um, never mind."

"What happened? Where are our friends?" Jimmy demanded to Dib.

"I don't know, seriously! They could have got sucked by an evil force into another world!" he replied.

"Or, they could be a few miles from here." Gaz said.

"What makes you say that?" SpongeBob asked. Gaz rolled her eyes.

"Look over there." a white blast just about the kids were exploded and disappeared.

"Great thinking, let's go!" Timmy yelled. Now Jimmy, Timmy, SpongeBob and Danny along with Dib, Gaz, Pelswick and Ginger went over to where the explosion was. When they got there, nothing.

"Well this is just great! We got here for nothing! Where the heck are they!" Danny questioned. We cut to their friends that are under a dark, moist cave.

"Hey, is everyone alright?" Cindy asked.

"I think my scapula might have been hurt, but the rest of me is OK." Carl replied.

"Now where are we?" Sam said.

"I don't know, but this place looks so familiar." Wanda said.

"Yeah, it's familiar to me, too." Cosmo agreed.

"That was one great fall." says Patrick.

"Guys, take a look at this!" Sandy yelled. She shined a flashlight onto a prophecy that had carved pictures of their friends! Or, at least.

"Wow, I didn't know our friends were that famous!" Sheen exclaimed.

"That's because they are not your friends." a deep voice said again. It came from the shadow, just like with Zim. The next thing you know, the 11 get trapped into one huge cage. "Welcome."

"It's the Syndicate! Ahh!" Patrick panicked.

"Syndicate? Where?" Cosmo asked.

"All right, Professor Calamitous and the rest of your villains, you are trapped." Libby shouted.

"No, looks like _you're_ the one who's trapped." the shadow said.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"The name is Mr. Sin, Sin for short. The prophecy you saw was from a long, long time ago."

"But that's impossible! It had Jimmy, SpongeBob, small-headed Timmy, and Danny!" said Sheen.

"You saw nothing! Those weren't your friends! Let me explain. The prophecy you saw was from back when your ancestors were born. Jimmy was the smart one, as of today, and he met Timmy, SpongeBob and Danny of the past. They defeated their villains and such, but they forgot one."

"Who?" Wanda asked.

"If you shut it!" snapped Mr. Sin. "Anyway, where was I? Oh, yeah...I was the villain of all villains. I made it happened. The making of the worlds. If it wasn't for Jimmy and his pals, I wouldn't be unleashed! And, I made this universe all of my own. The one you're in now."

"And what does this have to do with you, Jimmy and the rest?" Libby annoyed.

"It was _me_ who did this! Today, Jimmy Neutron and his little friends have been going into the vortexes of many, other worlds! I was supposed to ruin them all, not _they _RUINED MY PLANS!" his voice boomed. "And back in the past, my great great grandfather tried to ruin their ancestors, but that even didn't work as well. So, my family and all tried to ruin the good guys with our own villains we created."

"Like Professor Calamitous, Plankton, Crocker, and Vlad?" Wanda said.

"Yes! They were born into evil! Just like all of those other guys from their worlds! However, the good guys seem to destroy_ our_ plans! _Our_ plots! _Our_ ways! So, I plan to get rid of Jimmy, Timmy, SpongeBob and Danny, even if they get new powers!"

"Powers!" the kids said at once, surprised.

"Yes, powers! But don't worry, mine are better!" Mr. Sin laughs evilly and walks/flies away.

"Well, that's it. We're doomed. No more technology!" Tucker yelled.

"No more ice cream!" Patrick added.

"No more dogs!" added Cosmo.

"You don't even like dogs." Wanda said.

"Oh yeah."

"No more Ultralord!" Sheen cried.

"Guys, don't panic! I'm sure that Jimmy, Danny, Timmy and SpongeBob will find us...eventually." Sam tried to calm everyone down.

"But how? They can be miles from here!" Carl yelled.

"I can't believe we're miles from where our friends are." Jimmy said as we cut back to where he and the rest are.

"I know, this is getting stupid!" Gaz added.

"At least things can't get any worse." Pelswick said. But just like in any cartoon, something _does_ get worse. That was when the Syndicate along with Zim appeared in a huge, gray robot.

"Zim!" Dib yelled.

"Calamitous!" added Jimmy.

"Crocker!" Timmy yelled.

"Plankton!" shouted Spongebob.

"Vlad!" Danny hollered.

"Working together?" Ginger confused.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Dib human and Neutron." Zim said.

"You're working with our greatest enemies?" Danny asked.

"Duh, Fenton!" Vlad snapped.

"Nicktoons Unite, again." Jimmy took out his inventions, Timmy took out his wands, and the other two did their poses.

Timmy attacked first with his wands, but Crocker pushed a button and a magic shield went on, meaning that the wands' powers bounced back onto Turner, that turn him into a chicken. SpongeBob went up next. He tried to karate chop the robot, but nothing worked. It just stood still. Plankton grabbed him and SquarePants flew off into the sky. Danny used his ghostly wail, that fortunately worked by knocking the robot down. However, he turned back to his human self. Jimmy was the last one standing. He took out his shrinking ray, but Calamitous took out a mirror that instead of making the robot smaller, it made the robot bigger and crushed Jimmy.

"Nice opposite reflecting mirror, Calamitous." Vlad said.

"Thanks." the professor replied.

"Well, there's only one thing to do now." Dib said on ground.

"What's that?" Ginger asked.

"Run!" the four other kids ran while screaming.

"Oh, no you don't!" Plankton yelled as he grabbed the four at once with the robot hand. "You brats won't get away from us." Zim pushed a button that placed the kids in a cage.

"You know, Zim? You and your new group won't get away with this you hear? Never!" Dib shouted.

"How could you know, Dib-feat? Your 'heroes' are done and gone." Zim replied. "And you know what, now that we have our universes, we can rule and destroy them, like dirt!" the villains laughed at once in their way. They were about to leave until they heard a scream. It came from SpongeBob.

"Take this, robot/villains inside!" he yelled. Suddenly, SpongeBob turned into his monster power that scared the villains and fell down again.

"So, if you think that was scary, how about this!" Vlad used his ghost blasts that went into the robot, but SpongeBob used his other power, and absorbed it into Danny. He then transformed back into Danny Phantom, feeling more better and confident.

Crocker used a magic invention he built and went into the robot, too. SpongeBob used his power again and turned Timmy back to himself.

"Awesome!" Timmy said. "I hated being a chicken." instead of Jimmy being hurt, he used his Earthbending to get out from the crush. Timmy helped him with his Airbending and it attacked the robot so well. Danny made his ghost blasts turn into fire, and aimed it at the robot. That melted the the villains came out from it.

"Aw, butternuts!" Vlad said.

"Ready to give up?" Danny asked.

"Not in a million years." Zim replied. He used his Irken backpack and his spider legs grabbed Danny so tight, he couldn't phase through then dropped him onto the ground.

The Syndicate attacked the other three, but with their other powers, the villains didn't stood a chance. First, Jimmy used his Earthbending along with his invention that made Professor Calamitous go down when he tried to use his invention. Then, Timmy Airbended Crocker against a wall that made rocks fall on him and let go of his wand. Timmy took it from him. SpongeBob used the bubble bomb on Plankton that seemed to work, but Plankton blasted on water onto him. On the other hand, he did forget that SpongeBob can Waterbend. So, he did and turned back into being a monster for a sec. That scared Plankton and he fell down. Finally, Danny attacked Vlad with some of his firebending, along with his ghostly wail again and made Vlad fall. Timmy caught Danny just in time.

"OK, give up Zim! It's over!" said Jimmy.

"Not so fast." the green alien attacked again with his spider legs and again Jimmy used his Earthbending along shrinking down Zim. "Hey! Hey!" Zim shouted in a squeaky voice. "Turn me back! TURN ME BACK!"

"Aw, forget it." Dib said who was in front of Jimmy.

"But you were..." Jimmy startled.

"Yeah, but little Zim's robot helped us escape." Dib pointed to Gir.

"Hey, where are the nachos?" Gir asked.

"But it looks like here Zim is the one who's smaller." Dib laughed, but no one was too. "It was supposed to be funny."

SpongeBob chuckles a bit until Danny and Timmy look at him. "What? He did say it was funny." he replied. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Looks like so." Mr. Sin appeared. Jimmy gasped.

"Who the heck are you supposed to be?" Pelswick questioned.

"The name is Mr. Sin, Sin for short. And looks like my little trap worked. Along with the help of tiny Zim here."

"Yes, yes! ALL MINE!" Zim said not really knowing about Sin's trap.

"As I was saying..." Mr. Sin pulled up a vortex that sucked Dib, Ginger, Pelswick, Gir, and Gaz.

"Hey where are our friends?" Timmy demanded.

"And my robot slave?" added Zim.

"They're where your friends are of course." Sin replied.

"Who are you?" asked Jimmy.

"Why, you should of all people should know."

"I should?"

"You should?" Danny said.

"No, I don't!"

"Well, you'll fine out eventually! Ta ta!" Mr. Sin laughs evilly as he disappears as well into a vortex. The NU gang look down, sad.

* * *

Just to let you know, Mr. Sin is my OC, a villain of Jimmy's and used in about every other fic of mine (most of them, really). PLEASE REVIEW! 


	20. Chapter 20: A Little Deal

Chapter 20: A Little Deal  


"Well, that was freaky." said Timmy.

"Jimmy, do you know that guy or not?" SpongeBob asked.

"I don't know, SpongeBob. I don't know." Jimmy fell down to the ground after what he said. "It's all my fault we got into this mess. I'm sorry."

Danny put his hand onto Jimmy's shoulder. "Jimmy, don't blame yourself. Blame that Mr. Sin guy."

"Yeah. Even though we have no idea who he is, we can still find him and get back our friends." agreed Timmy.

"Thanks a bunch, you guys." Jimmy said.

"Group hug!" SpongeBob yelled as the boys hugged each other.

"Eww, you people are disgusting!" Zim interrupted.

"Oh, and what to do with you." Jimmy says again.

"Listen, I can help you!"

"Help us? You tried to destroy us!" Timmy replied.

"Not to mention team up with the Syndicate." Danny added.

"Perhaps we can make a deal?" Zim said.

"What deal?" Jimmy asked.

"Since they abandoned me and took my robot slave, I got no where else to go. I kill your villains, never to be seen again, we get your friends back, and we all live happy after. JUST CHANGE ME BACK TO MY NORMAL SIZE!"

"OK, OK, geez." Jimmy took out his shrinking ray and put it on 'Normal'. He blasted it at Zim and made him his normal size.

"So, is it a deal?"

Jimmy sighs. "Deal." the alien and the genius shook each other's hands.

"Look on the bright side, at least we don't have to worry about the Syndicate anymore." SpongeBob said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Timmy agreed. The five left to find Mr. Sin and their friends. The boys entered through the dark mists of this strange, black world. They didn't find anything for hours.

"Jimmy, I'm tired, hungry, and bored. Can we take a break now?" asked SpongeBob.

"No! Not until we find our friends!" Jimmy snapped. SB held back some of his tears.

"Dude, chill. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to break a break for about 5 minutes." Timmy said.

"No way, buck-tooth wit!" Zim snapped at him. "The fudge head is right. We should keep going. GOING!"

"Um, I think we should stop and turn around." says Danny.

"Why's that?"

"Because, turn around." Danny pointed and others did turn around. The saw all the villains that they faced that are now in one, huge groupe.

"Aw, poop." Timmy said.

"Well, well, well. If it ain't the heroes of before?" Skrawl spoke first.

"You know, if we beat you guys before, we can do it again."

"Oh, please, with your useless weapons? You people don't stand a chance, even with your new friend." Vexus said referring to Zim.

"Nicktoons Unite!" Jimmy yelled. The boys attacked with their weapons and powers and so did the other villains. Danny went for Azula, the Chumpy Chumps, Lars and Wolfgang. SpongeBob went for the scientists, Simon, Skrawl, and Vexus. Timmy went for Bighead, the Mayor, that monster from the R&S world and the crocs. Finally, Jimmy got the rest (the Shadow Man, Greasers, etc.). Zim was left out, until a missile hit him, but he dodged it. The Irken turned around and saw the Syndicate.

"So, first you team up with us, and then you betray us?" Calamitous said.

"Time to destroy you alien, and then, we might sell your body on Ebay. EBAY! I mean, FAIRIES!" Crocker does his crazy move and falls down. Plankton and Vlad roll their eyes.

"I hate that Crocker guy." whispered Vlad.

"Yeah, I know." Plankton agreed.

"Enough talk! We fight...now." Zim in a serious tone. He took out his spider legs again and attacked Calamitous. However, Vlad joined in with his ghost powers and kicked Zim to the ground. Plankton got close to Zim's backpack and reprogrammed to do bad things. So, Zim's pack spun around and around, bumping into places. The villains laughed in his pity.

"Hey, what do I get to do?" Crocker asked.

"Carry him back. He's gonna pay it _our_ way." PC replied.

"But tectonically, he's not dead." Vlad said.

"But he will...soon." Calamitous laughed. Meanwhile with Jimmy, SpongeBob, Timmy and Danny, their work wasn't so easy too.

"There's too many of them!" Timmy exclaimed.

"Great, now what?" SpongeBob asked while trying to take on his villains.

Jimmy thought for a moment. "That's it! You guys, use the jewels!"

"The jewels?" Danny surprised.

"Just trust me!" Danny shrugged and the other two took out their jewels as well. Then, it formed into a huge light that stopped the villains from fighting. The light went into Timmy's mouth. Then, he fell down. Jimmy went over to him. "Timmy, are you alright?"

Timmy pushed him away in reply and suddenly, he grew a tail and as was 90 times his size, along with black scales on him. Everyone went back. Finally, his eyes turned red. Timmy was now a demon. A huge demon!

"That's something you don't see everyday." said SpongeBob.

"Danny, fly us up!" Jimmy commanded. SpongeBob and him got onto the halfa and he flew up to ride Timmy.

"There's a rope!" SB pointed to a small, gold rope to ride the now-a-demon Timmy.

"Great, I'm controlling!" Danny dropped the two slowly because of the movement and Jimmy went for the rope. When he finally pulled on it, Timmy made a huge roar that knocked down all the villains (expect for the Syndicate, who were far away when this was happening). No matter how hard the bad guys tried, they couldn't get through it. After demon Timmy stopped the roaring, all the villains disappeared. This surprised the three heroes.

"Wow." the boys said in unison. Then, Timmy started to get smaller and smaller, his scales disappearing. He was returning back to normal, which made Jimmy and SpongeBob fall. Luckily, Danny caught them just in time and placed the two on the ground and he transformed back into his human self.

"Whoa, what happened?" Timmy asked with a groan. "I felt like I've got hit with the huge rock." the others looked at each other oddly.

"We'll explain." Danny replied. Back with Zim, he was still fiddling with his pack.

"You stupid backpack!" Zim yelled.

"Sucker." Plankton said to himself carrying a wrench from his robot machine hand.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" it then carried Zim up into the sky and landed on the ground. "Ow." the Syndicate went up to him.

"So, do you give up?" Calamitous asked. Behind him, Zim saw hope.

"Nope."

"No! We defeated you! We used our powers! Plankton even messed around with your pack! And you're not gonna give up!" Vlad shouted.

"Not a chance, weenies." Zim used his Irken pack and aim it at a bunch of hard, core rocks and hit the Syndicate. Zim trapped them by using a spare reversing mirror and reflected the powers the villains aimed at him. Vlad got turned back to his normal, human self. "You know, I still have no idea how you do that. Oh, well."

Calamitous was the last one standing, with some blood coming out and bruises. "No you don't!" he yelled. But it was too late. Zim got his backpack in control and aimed the rocks at the team. They fell very, very far up and hit them. The alien stepped back knowing what was gonna happen and that was it. The rocks hit the Syndicate and were now dead. Dead as a doornail.

"Well, that take cares of them." Zim went back to Jimmy and his gang. Back to the four, Danny was done explaining what happened to Timmy.

"Wow, you mean I did that?" Timmy asked about the roar.

"Yep, and it made all the villains disappear. Back into their worlds, perhaps." SpongeBob replied. "Jimmy, how did you do that?"

"Do what?" Jimmy confused.

"You know, plot it all out. Getting out the jewels, go onto demon Timmy, get the gold rope?"

"I don't know. It's like I knew how to do it."

"I killed your worthless enemies." Zim said as he came over.

"Ya did?" Danny asks.

"Yes. ALL OF THEM!"

"Wow."

"Now, since all the villains are gone, we got one more to go." Jimmy said.

"Yeah, Sin. Mr. Sin." added Timmy.

"Thanks for all your help." Sin said. The others turned around and gasped.

"The jewels!" the NC yelled at once.

"Eh?" Zim puzzled.

"Yes, the jewels. Thanks so much finding them. Now, all I need is the last one and my plan will be complete." Mr. Sin evilly laughed and left the scene with a poof.

"Darn!" Danny said.

"OK, so all we have to do is get the jewels back before something really bad happens, save our friends, and stop Mr. Sin with those jewels! That doesn't sound so hard." SpongeBob said. The others looked at him. "What?"

Jimmy scoffs. "Let's face it. We're doomed. We have no idea where the heck is Sin, our friends are gonna be gone, and it's all my fault."

"It sure is." Zim said. Danny hit him. "Ow!"

"Maybe I can help." a female voice said behind the five. They turned around and saw a blue ghost with long, blonde hair wearing a ripped, white dress. SpongeBob got back behind Danny, but he pulled him back out.

"Who are you?" asked Jimmy.

"I am Iona, and I can help you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry I gotta stop here, but I need to...again. Remember, just some insults/flames PLEASE!


	21. Chapter 21: The Girl and Her Past

Chapter 21: The Girl and Her Past

"Iona?" SpongeBob raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Iona." she replied. "I know your names. Jimmy, Timmy, SpongeBob, Danny, and Zim."

"You lie. YOU LIE!" Zim yelled.

"No, she doesn't." Danny snapped.

"Uh, how do you know our names?" Timmy asked.

"Please, we need to talk. All of you, but not here. Even the outside has eyes." Iona said. The others looked at each other and shrugged then, went off with Iona. We cut to them as they stopped in a part of the woods, which was blue (trees, fog, etc.) and also cold.

"I don't like it here." SpongeBob shivered.

"Foolish...sponge!" Zim said at him and laughed.

"Why are we here? And why we should trust you?" Danny asked to Iona.

"Because, I know all about you guys. And, I have some information you should know about." the ghost replied again.

"How about..." Danny was about to hit her until Jimmy stopped him.

"Danny, no! She's telling the truth." he snapped at Danny.

"But..."

"But nothing!"

Danny sighs. "Fine." he gets off of Iona.

"Now, please explain about your past."

"Thanks, Jimmy. You see, a very long time ago, this place was very beautiful. Everyone that lived here old and young was treated like a god/goddess." Iona explained a part.

"That sounds cool." Timmy said.

"Yes. However, there was one place that no one was ever allowed to. The castle of darkness."

"The castle of darkness?" Danny asked.

"Yes, the castle of darkness. No one was ever near or in there expect for the one person who ruled it..."

"Mr. Sin!" Jimmy finished.

"That is correct. Now, in the town, there were four jewels hidden in it. There was gold, emerald, blue, and ruby."

"We found three of the four," SpongeBob said. "When Danny, Timmy, and I brought out our jewels at the some time, Timmy turned into a huge monster demon. We got on him and he roared all the villains away."

"Yes. These jewels are the most powerful things in the universe. Back in the town, I was the princess there. I wanted to marry my love true love, but couldn't."

"Why was that?" asked Timmy.

"He went off. I last time I saw him, we were playing outside in the woods and saw Mr. Sin's castle. I pleaded not to go near it, but nope, he did! The next thing you know, he disappeared into the fog, never to be seen again."

"What does that have to do with us?" asked Jimmy.

"Yeah, get on with the point!" Zim yelled.

"Your ancestors, expect for Zim's, were born during that time. Even though they were from different worlds, they could link to each other by heart." Iona replied.

"I think I know where this is going." Timmy said.

"One day, Jimmy's ancestor built a machine that was very powerful. He used to and found Danny's, SpongeBob's, and Timmy's ancestor(s) too. Then, Jimmy used the machine one more time and brought the others. They discovered my hometown and..."

"And what?"

"Mr. Sin found out. Found out that they were from another worlds and the machine. Sin knew that he could use it to control my town and your worlds. Your ancestors went inside the castle and fought Mr. Sin. They also took the jewels he had. I was the only one who witnessed this. After that, I took the jewels and hid them where they weren't in Amity Park, Retroville, Dimmsdale and Bikini Bottom."

"Wow. Our ancestors were heroes?" Danny said.

"Actually, in-famous heroes. But the point is, you five have to stop Mr. Sin before he gets control of all the worlds and visited and live in."

"Even this one?" Jimmy questioned.

"Even this one."

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Zim asked.

"I overheard it when you guys were talking."

"Yeah, whatever."

"So, where can we find Mr. Sin's castle?" said SpongeBob.

"Follow me." Iona replied. The rest followed her to Sin's castle. Meanwhile in there, their friends were getting worried.

"How are we gonna even live!" Cosmo shouted.

"Yeah, that guy might wanna eat us!" Sheen added.

"Don't panic! We're gonna get outta here, or my name isn't Dib Membrane!" Dib said.

"I thought your name was big-headed kid." Gir stupidly. Tucker, Cosmo, and Patrick snickered. Dib slapped his head.

"So, how do you think we're gonna get outta here?" Gaz asked. The others shrugged in reply. "I knew it. When we die, I'm gonna kill you."

Outside, the six walked up to where the moat was and the drawbridge to get inside.

"So, now what?" asked Timmy.

"Leave it to me." Danny said. Danny flies to the drawbridge, but a ghost shield blocks him and falls down back with his friends. "Oh, crud!"

"Now that Danny can't get us inside, how will we now?" SpongeBob questioned.

"Use your powers." Iona replied.

"Yeah, use your powers. YOUR POWERS!" Zim hollered.

"You don't have any idea what they are." Jimmy said.

"Yeah I do!" Jimmy starred at him blankly for a moment. SpongeBob used his Waterbending that controlled the water from the moat and put it all down on land, which made a giant mud puddle. Danny used his Firebending and Jimmy used his Earthbending to ward off the monsters from the lake. They all made it across the moat finally.

"Now, how to get inside..." trailed off Timmy.

"That'll be my job." Iona replied. She closed her eyes and the drawbridge disappeared.

"Amazing..." Zim said to himself.

"Now, let's go in before anyone or anything notices us." the boys agreed. Danny turned back human and went in.

"Why didn't you do that before?" SpongeBob asked.

"What?" Danny said.

"Go back human and then go ghost on the inside. Maybe flip the drawbridge down."

"Because using powers is much cooler!" Timmy interrupted.

"Yeah, what he said." Danny agreed. SpongeBob rolled his eyes.

"Quick, come on." Iona said. The six sneaked around the castle, hoping no one will notice them (because there were guards everywhere). Finally, They got to the dungeon door. "My senses tell me they're in here."

Zim took out a blaster and used it on the door. It fell down after that. The others looked at him.

"What?" Zim asked. Ignoring what he said, they went in. Danny used his ghost blast as a flashlight. There were skeletons in the cages that scared the heck out of SpongeBob, so he stuck very close,

"SpongeBob, get off me." Timmy annoyed.

"Sorry. It's just this place scares me. I mean, what if we're too late? What if our friends were eaten?" asked the sponge.

"Don't worry. We'll find out friends in the nick of time. I promise."

"Hey, I found them!" Danny yelled. The other two came over and saw Sheen, Carl, Libby, Cindy, Cosmo, Wanda, Dib, Gaz, Gir, Sam, Tucker, Patrick, Sandy, Pelswick and Ginger trapped in the cages.

"Thank goodness you guys are alive!" Jimmy said.

"Nice to see you guys again." Cindy said.

"Who's she?" Tucker asked pointing to Iona.

"Tucker, this is Iona. She's gonna help us, or at least until we get you guys out." Danny explained. Iona looked at Cosmo and Wanda and gasped.

"What is it, Iona?" asked Timmy.

"No one is leaving now!" a voice boomed. Jimmy and the gang turned around and saw Mr. Sin who came from the shadows.

"I knew you shouldn't have blasted that door." SpongeBob said.

"Oh, be quiet!" Zim snapped. Suddenly, the cages with the kids disappeared.

"Hey, what did you do with our friends!" Danny demanded.

"Like I said, no one leaves! And if you want your friends back, you have to battle me!" Sin's voice boomed again. The six got ready to fight. "No, not all of you...you! Jimmy Neutron!" Mr. Sin pointed to Jimmy. Then, he grabbed him with one hand and they disappeared from the wall.

"Wow." Zim amazed.

"What do you will happen to Jimmy?" Timmy asked.

"I don't know, Timmy. I just don't know." Iona replied.

This doesn't look good. Only two more chapters 'til this is complete! Please, some flames but also write non-insults, too!


	22. Chapter 22: Fighting Sin

Chapter 22: Fighting Sin

Jimmy landed in another dark room. The floor was black, but the walls were dark blue. Mr. Sin came out from the shadows again. Jimmy screamed when he got startled.

"Choose your weapon." Mr. Sin said. A table showed up showing three weapons on it. They were all black. The first one was a sword, the second was a shield, and the third was a staff.

Jimmy walked up the table and choose carefully. Then, he picked up the sword.

"Is this really want you want?" Sin smirked, however, it's hard too tell not seeing his mouth.

"Yes. Now let's fight!" Jimmy replied and pulled out his sword.

"I knew you were gonna say that." Mr. Sin, with no weapons, they began to fight.

Mr. Sin went very fast to the genius, but Jimmy used his sword, twirled it around that bounced Sin back onto a wall.

"Ah ha! Take that!" Jimmy said, happy that he won. Sin got back up and his eyes glowed. Everything changed in the room. The background was purple, black, and blue, with other sorts or colors (the background from the ending of JTPH, really). "Now where are we?"

"The center of all universes. You'll be fighting for your life here." responded Mr. Sin.

"Why here?" instead of saying something, Sin flew and knocked the sword of Jimmy's hand, that landed down, down, down, never to be found. Jimmy gulped.

"You were saying?" Sin smugly. Jimmy growled and attacked Sin. However, he missed all the times he hit. Mr. Sin kept punching, kicking, and just plain hurting him. Soon, Jimmy was on the ground, with cuts, bruises and a black eye with Mr. Sin winning, who was on top of him. "Do you give up now?"

"After what you did to my friends, never!" Jimmy tried to get up, but he was too weak to.

"Do you why I did all this?"

"You mean...you're the one who planned all this? The portals? The villains? All of it was from you?"

"YES! YES! Your ancestors ruined my ancestors' life. Being passed down generation to generation, my family got beaten from the Neutrons', every single time!"

"I wonder why my family didn't tell me this."

"The parents are too weak to fight. However, kids on the other hand, are much better...to eat." Jimmy growled again and attacked, but he went through the shadows of Sin. "You see, boy. No matter how hard you try, I always win."

"Let them go, I tell you!" Jimmy requested while choking on Mr. Sin's neck.

"Not on your life, big brain!" Sin got Jimmy off him and the 10 year old landed hard core on the floor.

Then, Jimmy flashback-ed to his friends on Amity Park after they fought the huge ghost. Then, the worlds they got sucked into because of Sin. With the talking animals and some kids that have 'normal' lives, one rule still applied. They had something special inside them, that makes them special. Like how Timmy how his fairy 'programs', SpongeBob is a sponge, and Danny's half ghost. That made Jimmy leader.

And just thinking about it, he realized something. He shouldn't be fighting with strength, he should be fighting with his brain. The most valuable and powerful thing to him. Jimmy slowly got up and turned to Sin again.

"Bring it on, Sin! Bring it on!" Neutron yelled.

"That's it? You're gonna get up just like that? Well, that still doesn't stop me! I activate the jewels!" that was when Mr. Sin took out all three jewels. He laughed evilly as he aimed the jewels at Jimmy. However, when the power of the jewels went at Jimmy, it reflected back and went to Mr. Sin. He fell down to the ground. "But that's impossible! No one can do that unless..."

From the left ear knocked out a red jewel from Jimmy. He caught it with his hand.

"How did this get here?" Jimmy asked.

"Darn! I can fight using the jewels, but I can't do it against them!" Mr. Sin said angrily to himself.

"Too bad."

"Well, I can still defeat you! I have more jewels!" unknowingly, the jewels come to Jimmy's hands. Mr. Sin groans.

"You were saying?" with the four jewels in Jimmy's hands, they suddenly activated. The four shined a light at each other and made a hologram. It had blue skin like Iona, but this person was a guy. He had a white shirt and pants to match.

"Please, help me!" said the guy.

"Who are you?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm Iona's one true love. The name is Doon."

"Doon? You're the person that went went into Mr. Sin's castle, and got never saw again?"

"Yes. My soul was trapped in the jewels. Luckily, you found them all. By going into other worlds and looking what's really important to you."

"Thanks, I guess."

Mr. Sin got back up and punched Jimmy from the back. The jewels fell, but where still in the same position.

"Looking what's really important to you, how stupid!" Sin yelled.

"Maybe you should start doing that." Jimmy said. He punched Mr. Sin back and and pounded him to death. Soon, Jimmy won the battle and grabbed the four jewels. "How do we get outta here?"

"Think, Jimmy, think," Doon responded. "Try to think of a door."

Jimmy thought hard and hard, until a door appeared on front of him. He opened it and him and Doon left. However, Mr. Sin got up and flew to the door before it closed.

Danny, Timmy, Iona, and SpongeBob were waiting for Jimmy to return.

"I just wish I could see him one more time." SpongeBob said. Then, Jimmy and Doon appeared from a portal. They landed on top of the sponge.

"Wow, dreams do come true." Danny flatly.

"Jimmy, you're alive! And, who's the hologram?" asked Timmy.

Iona gasps. "Doon! You're alive!" she hugs her love. Suddenly, Doon isn't a hologram anymore. The jewels get sucked into him and becomes a ghost just like her.

"Doon and Iona. Strange, yet cool." Timmy said to himself. SpongeBob got up from Jimmy and Doon landing on him.

Then, Mr. Sin appeared from another portal.

"Hey, it's Mr. Sin! SIN!" Zim surprised.

"Exactly," Sin replied. "Now, I will destroy you all this time!" he blasted a few times, but Danny blasted back (still in ghost mode, can't remember) and MS fell down.

SpongeBob did bits of his karate and used the bubble bomb. Iona and Doon together had their powers. By working together, they created a light that made Mr. Sin power's gone.

"Curses!" he yells. Jimmy, Timmy and Zim also together use their weapons and attack Sin. Eventually, Mr. Sin was bleeding, and so were the rest (expect for Iona, Danny and Doon, who were ghosts). Jimmy felt the ground shaking.

"Now what's going on?" Zim annoyed.

"The ground! The castle is gonna disappear!" Iona yelled.

"We gotta find your friends!" added Doon. Standing up, Jimmy closed his eyes and was still. The ground continued the shake and bits of the ceiling began to fall.

"What the heck is Neutron doing," Timmy questioned. "Standing to a wall like that!"

Then, Jimmy opened his eyes. They were pure white and the wall in front of him opened like a secret door. Jimmy's eyes stopped glowing and Danny held him.

"LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" shouted Zim.

"ONLY IF YOU STOP SCREAMING!" Timmy snapped. The group went into the door and it closed. They ended up where Cindy, Cosmo, Dib, Tucker, and the rest were.

"Guys, you're alive!" Libby surprised yet happy.

"Thank goodness! I thought we were all gonna die." Cosmo said.

"Well, we are if we don't get outta here!" Danny replied.

"Um, who's he?" Pelswick pointed to Doon.

"Long story! We'll get ya out!" using Firebending, the cage bars melted and the friends were free. Everyone ran out of the castle and collapsed to the ground, leaving Sin inside.

"Oh, man! Did you see that? Did you see that? That was so cool!" Dib flabbergasted about what happened.

"Put a sock in it, Dib. Or else." his sister threatened.

Walking back where they came from, Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, Zim, and SpongeBob explained what happened. About the worlds, Mr. Sin, Iona and Doon. Their friends and also explained about what Mr. Sin.

"So, Zim helped? Zim helped? He's an evil alien! What kind of world is this place!" Dib shouted.

"Shut up, Dib!" everyone else snapped.

"Okay, geez."

"So, I was Mr. Sin's target. Wow. Is he really dead?" Jimmy asked.

"Thanks to you Jimmy and your friends for trapping Sin and find the love of my life, everything is restored again." Iona said. Then, she kissed Doon on the lips. Something happened to them both. While they were kissing, a white glow showed on them. The rest covered their eyes and when they opened them, Iona and Doon were human, not in ripped clothes.

The two waved good-bye to the kids as they disappeared. Suddenly, everything from the world got turned back to life. Green trees appeared. Cottages, houses, and buildings were fixed. Yep, everything got turned back to life.

"Ahh, ain't it beautiful, Tucker? No pink in site." Sam said.

"Yeah, it sure is." Tucker agreed.

"You know, I wondered what was the town name..." Jimmy trailed off.

"Hey, look over there." Wanda pointed to a sign that said 'Welcome to Nicktoon Town'.

"Nicktoon town? That's a stupid name for a city!" Sheen insulted.

"Oh, don't be so rude!" Sandy snapped. "And you might think Bikini Bottom is dumb, too!"

"Actually, I do." Libby hit him on the shoulder. "Ouch!"

"Come on, guys. Let's go home." said Jimmy.

"And how are we gonna get back?" Ginger asked as she scoffed.

"Allow me." Zim responded. He took out something that looked like Jimmy's hyper cube and pressed a button. Then, everyone got sucked into one, gigantic vortex.

There ya have it! Sorry if it might be short. The last chapter will just be really the epilouge. Like it? Hate it? Please review then!


	23. EPILOUGE

EPILOUGE

With a press of the button from Zim's invention thing, a gigantic vortex sucked everyone back into their worlds.

In Danny's room...

"Wow, that was truly amazing." Sam said.

"Something you'll never forget. I know that I won't." Danny added.

"Hey, I wonder how long we've been gone?" Tucker looks at Danny's calender. A month had passed by. "A whole month! Oh, man."

In SpongeBob's pineapple...

"Can we do that again?" Patrick stupidly.

"No! We almost got killed!" Sandy snapped.

"You know, I think you guys would like to meet my new friends," SpongeBob said. "And Reggie Rocket." he said to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" he replied quickly.

In Timmy's treehouse...

"So, the Syndicate and Sin lost, all the worlds are saved, and..." Wanda got interrupted.

"I met two strange ghosts that found each other by love!" Cosmo finished.

"Oh, come here you!" Cosmo and Wanda were kissing each other on the lips (unseen) while Timmy was looking in disgust somehow.

"Eww, gross! I wish you guys would stop doing that!" he yelled. Suddenly, Cosmo and Wanda stopped kissing.

"And, we finally got a wish from you, Timmy!" Cosmo added. "From a long, long time."

In Jimmy's lab...

"Man, that was so awesome!" Sheen shouted. "But we almost died. But Jimmy fought a new villain! But on second thought, the new worlds are better. But I met a big headed kid and an alien! But..."

"We get the point, Sheen!" Libby snapped.

"I think we were gone for a month, Jimmy." Carl said.

"Don't worry, Carl. I'm sure our parents will understand." Jimmy replied.

"Oh, that you've been with Danny, Timmy, and SpongeBob for the past couple of weeks and went into new worlds, befriended, and fought the friends' villains. Then, we find each other, you take down Sin with the help of your friends, and everyone is happy?" Cindy said.

"Yes!" Sheen stupidly. Libby smacked her head.

Outside Zim's house...

"So, you helped save the day? You?" Dib was still shocked that Zim helped.

"Yeah, Dib! Now put a sock in it!" Gaz yelled.

"I'll do it!" stupidly Gir and literally puts in a sock in Dib's mouth. Zim laughs at this.

"Stupid Earth wormie I always say." Zim said. "Guess to let ya know, it was just a once in a lifetime chance. I think the world had an effect on me." the alien rubbed his head.

"Nicktoon Town!" Gir shouted. Zim brought Gir back in his house. Then, Zim went into his underground lab. He was sitting in an chair typing stuff in his Irken computer. Gir was next to him.

"Now that I know the secrets of these worlds, I can use them all. And one day, Gir, as my witness, I WILL CONTROL THEM ALL!" Zim evilly laughed at this. Gir joined in as well. This fades out their laughing with the black screen.

"So, how are we gonna start?" Gir asked off-screen.

"Um, I don't know...yet." Zim replied.

Meanwhile where the Syndicate was, a glove popped out that came from Professor Calamitous. He got up and his helpers did, too. The four were filled with bruises, blood coming out.

"Hey, we're not dead!" Crocker said.

"That's because I brought you all here, alive." a voice said. Everyone looked at Plankton.

"Wasn't me." said Plankton.

"Over here." the Syndicate turn around again to see Mr. Sin, who had blood and bruises on him, too.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Calamitous demanded.

"Team up with you." the shadow responded. "Evil never dies." that was the last thing he said before he fell to the ground, dead. Suddenly, black stuff from him (represents darkness) got sucked into PC, Vlad, Crocker, and Plankton. Their eyes glowed red.

"Yes, we can feel the new power." Vlad says. The bruises on them disappeared and blood stopped coming out of them. They laughed evilly and and we fade out with them.

Cast

Jimmy Neutron: Debi DerryBerry

Timmy Turner, Dil Pickles: Tara Strong

SpongeBob SquarePants, Dog, Heffer, Cliff: Tom Kenny

Danny Fenton/Phantom: David Kaufman

Invader Zim, Daggett Beaver: Richard Steven Horvitz

Cindy Vortex, Sandy Cheeks: Carol Lawrence

Gaz Membrane: Melissa Fahn

Sam Manson, Vicky, Princess Azula: Grey DeLisle

Libby Folfax: Crystal Scales

Dib Membrane: Andy Berman

Sheen Estevez: Jeff Garica

Patrick Star: Bill Fagerbakke

Tucker Foley: Rickey D'Shon Collins

Cosmo: Daran Norris

Wanda: Susan Blakeslee

Gir: Rosearik Rikki Simons

Crocker, Rocko, Spunky, Lube: Carlos Alazraqui

Vlad Masters/Plasmius: Martin Mull

Carl Wheezer, Gordon: Rob Paulsen

Plankton, Filburt: Doug Lawrence

Professor Calamitous, Nigal Thornberry: Tim Curry

Mr. Blik: Wayne Knight

Waffle: Kevin McDonald

Stimpy Cat, Doug Funnie, Roger Klutz: Billy West

Ren Hoek: John Kricfalusi

Cat, Skarwl: Jim Cummings

Ickis, Ed Bighead, Bev Bighead: Charles Adler

Norbert Beaver: Nick Bakay

Darwin, Lorenzo Suave: Tom Kane

Oblina, Chuckie Finster: Nancy Cartwright

Krumm: David Eccles

Appa, Momo: Dee Bradley Baker

Eliza Thornberry: Lacey Chabert

Debbie Thornberry: Danielle Harris

Donnie Thornberry: Flea

Marianne Thornberry: Jodi Carlisle

Phil DeVille, Lil DeVille: Kath Soucie

Kimi Finster: Dionne Quan

Angelica Pickles: Cheryl Chase

Tommy Pickles, Rudy Tabootie: E.G. Daily

Susie Carmicheal: Cree Summer

Reggie Rocket: Shayna Fox

Twister Rodriguez: Gilbert Leal

Sam Dullard: Mike Lane

Otto Rocket: Joseph Ashton

Jenny/XJ-9 Wakeman: Janice Kawaye

Brad Carbunkle: Chad Doreck

Tuck Carbunkle: Audrey Wasilewski

Ms. Wakeman, Snap: Candi Milo

Sheldon: Quinton Flynn

Pelswick Eggert: Robert Tinkler

Ginger Foutley: Melissa Disney

Aang: Zach Tyler Eisen

Katara: Mae Whitman

Sokka: Jack DeSena

Toph: Jessie Flower

Arnold: Alex D. Linz

Helga Pataki: Francesca Marie Smith

Gerald Johanssen: Jamil Walker Smith

Phoebe Hyerdahl: Anndi McAfee

Henry: Noah Segan

June: Julia Mcllvaine

The Flesh, Stinky Diver: Jim Krenn

Thunder Girl: Cris Winter

Meltman, Bill the Lab Guy: Scott Paulsen

The Chief: Victor Hart

Mr. X: Patrick Warburton

Mrs. X: Wendie Malick

Tuesday X: Lynsey Bartilson

Truman X: David Hornsby

Homebase: Stephen Root

Skeeter Valentine, Porkchop: Fred Newman

Patti Mayonnaise: Constance Shulman

Human Kimberly: Liliana Muny

Hovis, Luther: Maurice LaMarche

Glowface: Chris Hardwick

Simon: James Belushi

Queen Vexus: Eartha Kitt

Shriek: Maria Bamford

Tad, Lunk: John DiMaggio

Ty Lee: Olivia Hack

Mai: Cricket Leigh

Lars Rodriguez: Lombardo Boyar

Wolfgang: Toran Caudell

There's the whole cast, I think. If I forgot some people, please say them in the reviews.

Mr. Sin, Iona, and Doon belong to me and the rest belong to Nickelodeon and their creators. This was my idea so don't sue me. Please read and review and finally, the story is complete. I might make a squeal however.


End file.
